COMO HACER UN FICS EXITOSO, SIN MORIR EN EL INTENT
by bigi43
Summary: Cuando Scorpius y Rose ingresan a Hogwarts, sus padres se sienten los más orgullosos, tanto Hermione como Draco quieren que sus hijos se destaquen, para ello tendran que ayudarlos, pasarán un tiempo juntos donde viejos sentimientos reaparecen...
1. Chapter 1

*COMO HACER UN FICS EXITOSO, Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO* (Draco Hermione)

Prólogo

¿Qué no haríamos por nuestros hijos? Nuestros lindos bebés, que son tan indefensos, y tan…tan… nuestros… como cualquiera. Queremos que sean los mejores, por su bien, por supuesto, además que se nos parezcan en todo.

Tan bellos ellos, tan jóvenes y con tantas posibilidades, todo nuestro ser está esperanzado nuestros hijos, nuestros bebés… que harán todo lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer. No porque no hayamos querido por supuesto…

Esta es la historia de Scorpius y Rose, en realidad la historia de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger de Weasley, a partir de sus adorados hijos…

Capítulo 1

"_Miradas que matan_"

Cuando el tren se alejó de la estación 9 ¾, Hermione se sintió observada. Disimuladamente se dio vuelta para ver como Draco Malfoy la miraba fijamente, ella lo saludó con la mano, tímidamente. El rubio y su esposa imitaron. Estaban solos, ya que su pequeño y único hijo, se acababa de incorporar en Hogwarts. El hecho que los Weasley y Potter tuvieran hijos pequeños, ayudaba en los momentos en que los mayores se quedaban sin palabras.

-¿conoces a ese señor y a esa señora? -Le preguntó Hugo a su mamá.

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de su hijo y afirmó con la cabeza. El pequeño se acercó hasta donde los Malfoy caminaban para irse de la estación, y como de costumbre Ron estaba charlando con Harry y Ginny sin prestarle atención. Hermione tuvo que ir en busca de su hijo.

-¡Ven, Hugo! –llamó.

-Veo que este es tu hijo menor…adivinó Draco, mirando a Hermione.

-Soy Hugo, mucho gusto -se presentó el pequeño, tendiéndole la mano.

Draco sonrió, su sonrisa era fresca. La castaña pudo ver en él, al arrogante Malfoy de siempre. El le dio la mano al niño.

-Mucho gusto, Hugo, yo soy Draco Malfoy. Era compañero de tus padres en Hogwarts.

-¡Por Merlín! -dijo Hugo-, yo también tendré compañeros…por ahora sólo Rose acaba de ingresar.

-También mi hijo Scorpius, dijo Alina, la señora Malfoy,

-¡Será compañero de Rose, mamá! –festejó Hugo, contento.

-Scorpius es muy inteligente -comentó la esposa de Draco.

-También Rose, papá dice que por suerte sacó la inteligencia de mi mamá.

Draco largó una carcajada ante la mirada severa de Hermione.

-¡Menos, mal! ¿No, Granger? -se burló.

-Ron también es muy inteligente, es solo que…-acotaba la castaña.

-Es un poco despistado -continuó Hugo, feliz con la cualidad de su padre-, pero es muy bueno y yo lo quiero mucho -concluyó el pequeño.

Draco sonrió tristemente, le hubiera gustado escuchar eso de su hijo, tal vez Scorpius no tenía ese cariño por él.

Capitulo 2

La iniciación,

Un mes después…

Una lechuza llega a la casa de los Weasley…

-mami, mami, llego una carta de Hogwarts, gritaba Hugo con un pergamino en la mano,

Hermione lo tomó rápidamente, la vista pasaba por los renglones dónde una prolija letra le indicaba que pronto tendrían que ir a Hogwarts,

-es por la iniciación de Rose, ya sabes que desde hace unos años los alumnos de primer año son acompañados por un miembro adulto de la familia mago por supuesto, a realizar la iniciación para todos unirnos en un gran grupo de convivencia, dijo la castaña un poco aséptica ante lo desconocido,

-quién fue con tigo, mami, le preguntó el chico,

-bueno amor, en esos entonces no se hacía, la profesora McGonagal fue quien lo creó, luego de la derrota de Voldemort, para unirnos, más, y desde entonces todos los años, auque a decir verdad a mi me hubieran tenido que poner un tutor, recuerda hijo que yo soy hija de muggles,

-claro mami, los abuelos no son magos, dijo el chico riendo ante su pregunta,

-¿quien va a venir, conmigo?, preguntó el pequeño,

-quien quieres que tu vaya,

-no te enojes mami, pero me gustaría ir con papá,

Hermione sonrió, sabía que Ron era la debilidad de su hijo,

-hijo, me parece muy bien que lo elijas a él, tu padre es formidable, le dijo Hermione con un dejo de nostalgia, Ron era un excelente padre, auque como marido la tenía abandonada, y no era que Hermione se quejara por que sí, al contrario ella siempre trataba de justificarlo, pero el pelirrojo ya no le prestaba atención, solo iba a su casa para comer y dormir, no salían de paseo cómo antes, no iban a reuniones sociales, siempre la excusa era el cansancio, auque ambos eran aurors y tenían poco trabajo…

-¿tú iras con Rose, no ma? Pregunto Hugo,

-sí, cariño, ella quiere que yo la acompañe mientras tú irás a pasar unos días con la abuela Molly,

-ohhh mami, gracias, me encanta ir a la madriguera, dijo el chico ilusionado.

En la mansión Malfoy…

Draco tomó la carta que una elegante lechuza le había llevado, en dos días tenía que ir a la iniciación de su hijo a Hogwarts,

-maldición, dijo el rubio en voz alta, ¿por que me casé con esa maldita?, ¿qué le voy a decir a Scorpius cuando me vea llegar a mí en vez de a su madre?, que se fue, que nos abandonó, por que la fama de las revistas muggles le encanta, ¡perra!!, no le importó nada su hijo, y él la va a esperar, espero no desilusionarlo demasiado, no a él.

Capitulo 3

Juntos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Dos días después…

-mami, te portas bien, le dijo Hugo muerto de risa,

Hermione y Ginny estaban a punto de ingresar al tren, todos fueron a despedirlas, estaban Harry, Molly, Hugo, Lily, y ambas chicas estaban felices de volver luego de tantos años a viajar en el expreso,

-Hugo, no arruines las vacaciones a tu madre, le dijo una alegre pelirroja, y tampoco a tu tía,

-Ginny!! que cosas dices a los chicos, refunfuñó Hermione,

-tengo plena confianza en vos, mi amor, dijo Harry besándola nuevamente,

-claro mi cielo, pero descansaremos un tiempito, le dijo alegre,

Harry se hecho a reír, sin duda Ginny era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, siempre tan alegre, chistosa y sobretodo buena, porque detrás de su apariencia de mujer fatal, todos sabían que era incapaz de engañar a Harry, las chicas subieron y se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento de siempre, el expreso de Hogwarts lucía igual, mágicamente conservado era como si se hubieran bajado de él, apenas ayer, a sus 17 años…

El tren arrancó y todas las manos salían por la ventanilla despidiéndose de sus seres queridos mientras se iban alejando…

-no entiendo por que no vino, eran sólo unos minutos, tú le perdonas demasiado, si hubiera sido Harry…

-Harry nunca hubiera dejado de venir, le dijo Hermione tristemente, auque el mundo se le cayera encima,

-lo sé, por eso no se lo perdono, ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Ron un romántico para convertirse en esto?, no venir a acompañar a su familia y a despedirte, Hermione, -¡date lugar eres su esposa!!!

La castaña miró por la ventana, no quería llorar pero últimamente se le llenaban los ojos con facilidad,

-ven vamos a buscar el carrito con las golosinas, le dijo Ginny tirando de ella,

-Gin eres más chiquilina que Lily,

-claro que sí, Harry sabe que antes de darle un dulce a los chicos primero estoy yo,

-por Merlín ¡que madre eres! y además Merlín te conserve no aumentas ni un gramo,

Iban ambas caminando por los pasillos en busca de las golosinas,

-ya basta, Gin, ni a Dumbledor si estuviera vivo, se le hubiera ocurrido poner un carro con golosinas en un tren para padre, decía la castaña bufando,

-pero a McGonagal sí, dijo Ginny corriendo hasta dónde había divisado el carro,

Hermione la acompañó y cual niñas pequeñas regresaron llenas de ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores…

-eres increíble, le decía la castaña, el tren está lleno de madres y somos las únicas brujas locas,

-llena de madres sí, pero acabo de ver a un bombón, dijo la pelirroja,

Hermione se quedó pasmada al ver a Draco Malfoy acercándoseles con una mueca de sonrisa en la boca,

-valla si son Granger y la pequeña Weasley, veo que tienen apetito, les dijo mirando la cantidad de cosas que llevaban

-no confundas Malfoy es sólo para pasar el tiempo, dijo la pelirroja,

-tú puede ser, pero Granger te recomiendo hacer dieta, le dijo con sorna,

Hermione lo miró furiosa, sus cachetes estaban colorados, -¿por que tenía que decirle eso?,¿ por qué justo a ella?, como en un flash recordó las fotografías de Alina preciosa con un físico fantástico, además de tener unos cuantos años menos que ella, su mirada se entristeció y sin decir nada se fue caminando despacito…

Capitulo 4

Será un mes muy, pero muy, largo…

-Malfoy, eres un idiota, le espetó la pelirroja y se fue tras su amiga,

Draco se quedó sorprendido, -mujeres, pensó, se notaba que la chica tenía problemas con su cuerpo, pero él la veía perfecta, un poco gordita, pero muy apetecible, -se dijo sonriendo, la verdad era que estaba cansado de las flacas desabridas, -como Alina, seguía pensando, mucho 60-90-60 pero totalmente histérica…

Después de todo, tal vez podría ser hasta divertido el viaje, sin saber por que de repente sentía la necesidad de fastidiar a la castaña, como antes, cómo cuando eran chicos…

-no le lleves el apunte, Herms, solo quiere fastidiar,

-vamos, Gin tú sabes que estoy gorda, le dijo enojada, Ron no deja de repetirlo, si hasta me mira cuando como,

-Ron es un idiota, y Malfoy también, además nosotras sabemos que el cuerpo cambia con el paso del tiempo, y el hecho de tener hijos no ayuda a la silueta a cierta edad, dijo la pelirroja,

-ella tiene razón, dijo Draco apareciendo de la nada, yo sólo quería molestar,

Hermione no lo podía creer, estaba roja como un tomate, y el rubio lo disfrutaba,

-además es cierto que ya no somos niños, dijo el pelilargo,

-pues tú te mantienes muy bien, le dijo Ginny,

-¡Gin!! Gritó la castaña,

-deja a tu amiga que diga lo que quiera, no te habrás enojado conmigo por tan poco, verdad Granger, ni siquiera me insultaste,

-sabes qué Malfoy, yo crecí, ya no ando insultando a nadie, no se tú,

-yo tampoco, ¿hacemos las paces?, le dijo sonriendo,

-está bien, dijo Hermione,

-bueno, como no conozco a nadie me quedaré con ustedes, ¿puedo?,

Ginny sonrió, Hermione sólo lo miró,

Draco se sentó, estaba fastidiando a la castaña y eso lo hacía feliz,

-no me convidan con una rana de chocolate, quiero saber que héroe me toca, mi hijo, Scorpius los colecciona, tiene do todos hasta una de Potter,

Ginny y Hermione echaron a reír, y la pelirroja le alcanzó una rana, el rubio la abrió,

-¡mira!!, Granger, me tocó una tuya, le dijo riendo,

Hermione se volvió a acalorar, pero ¿qué le pasaba?,¿ estaba idiota?, se preguntaba,

Ginny abrió la suya,

-a mí me tocó Nerville, dijo la pelirroja,-a ver Herms,¿a tí?,

Hermione agarró su rana la abrió con delicadeza, un sonriente Draco Malfoy la saludaba desde la golosina,

-Herms, a ti te tocó Malfoy, ¿qué coincidencia?, dijo la pelirroja,

Por suerte para la chica se escuchó la voz de McGonagal escuchando la llegada,

-tenemos que ponernos las túnicas dijo la pelirroja, y de inmediato los tres estaban preparados para descender…

En Hogwarts,

-bienvenidos a los familiares de los chicos de primer curso, doy por comenzada "la iniciación" que cómo aniversario de la creación de la misma será extraordinaria, paro lo cual la llevaremos a cabo durante todo este mes,

Les comunicamos a los familiares que los alumnos ya se encuentran en parejas, ellos con sus respectivos familiares formaran un equipo de cuatro, los cuales harán varios desafíos, el equipo que al cabo de la iniciación haya realizado mejor puntaje serán los ganadores, buena suerte a todos –que entren los alumno, dijo McGonagal,

Sorpresa se llevaron Hermione y Draco al comprobar que sus hijos se colocaban, junto a ellos, formando en el mismo equipo.

Capitulo 5

No puede ser…

Sorpresa se llevaron Hermione y Draco al comprobar que sus hijos se colocaban, junto a ellos, formando en el mismo equipo.

Rose se abrazó a Hermione y ambas se besaron cariñosamente, por otro lado Scorpius, sólo saludó a Draco con un movimiento de su cabeza que el rubio devolvió,

-mami, es todo tan emocionante, dijo Rose, mi pareja de equipo es Scorpius Malfoy, dijo la pequeña mientras le señalaba al muchachito,

-Hola Scorpy, dijo la castaña, se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla al mejor estilo Molly Weasley, es que Hermione siempre fue muy afectuosa y tanto tiempo con la madre de Ron, hicieron que ella demostrara efusividad y cariño cuando lo sentía y el pequeño Malfoy, tan estructurado, tan serio, tan triste, tan…Malfoy, la había sensibilizado,

Draco rió para adentro cuando pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo, una cara sorprendida pero no disgustada, evidentemente Hermione Granger le había caído bien al pequeño Malfoy,

-Hola señora Weasley, es un gusto conocerla, dijo formalmente Scorpius,

-padre ella es Rose Weasley, dijo el chico señalando a la pequeña,

Draco iba a darle la mano cuando Rose se adelantó y poniéndose de puntillas besó al rubio quien tuvo que agacharse un poco para recibir el beso,

El señor Malfoy es… empezó a decir Rose,

-gracias hija nosotros ya nos conocemos, dijo la castaña evitando así el beso del rubio,

-¿se conocen mami? Preguntó Rose,

-claro también fuimos compañeros de equipo, verdad Granger, dijo el rubio,

A lo que la castaña solo sonrió, auque no pudo evitar ponerse de colores…

Bueno como creo que ya tuvieron tiempo para las presentaciones correspondientes, empezará el banquete, como las mesas son preparadas para ocho personas siéntensen con otro equipo, dijo McGonagal,

De inmediato Rose buscó a Albus,

-ven tía Ginny, a nuestra mesa, dijo feliz la chica, y de esta manera compartieron el almuerzo, el equipo de Albus, lo completaba una linda niña morena de ojos azules llamada Aldana, y su padre, que era uno de los pocos hombres que también acompañaba a su hija, un moreno de ojos claros llamado Matius,

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, Ginny siempre hacía chistes, Rose parecía llevarse muy bien con Scorpius y Albus también con Aldana, Draco estaba atento, no le quitaba la vista a Matius quien parecía muy interesado en Hermione,

-y usted Sra Weasley, también fue compañera de la Sra Potter,

-no me trates de usted Matius, no soy tan vieja, dijo la castaña, - pero no, Ginny es un año menor,

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa, y Draco no pudo evitar molestarla,

-Granger, yo que tú, voy a un psicólogo, ahora te crees vieja, le dijo,

-es solo una manera de decir, Malfoy,

-por supuesto, quien podría decir eso, de semejante belleza de mujer, dijo el moreno,

-mi papá dice que mi mami es muy linda y joven, espetó Rose,

-compórtate Granger, deja de coquetear a ese imbesil, no pongas nerviosa a tu hija, le susurró el rubio, que para desgracia de la castaña estaba sentado a su lado,

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Ginny reía, justo cuando tomó la palabra la directora…

-Queridos equipos, daremos comienzo a "los desafíos", un integrante se cada grupo se acercará a buscar su pergamino con las instrucciones de las pruebas que deberán realizar,

Todos se miraron,

-ve tú, Granger, así tenemos suerte, dijo Draco,

Rose sonrió y lo miró con cariño, ella amaba a su mamá, y sabía que necesitaba mimos,

La castaña se levantó y lo fue a buscar,

Cuando regresó todos la miraron expectante,

-vamos, mujer, léelo de una vez, dijo el rubio,

La chica carraspeó, y leyó en voz alta,

1ª prueba, tendrán que vivir en el bosque prohibido y saciar como puedan sus necesidades durante todo el mes, (prueba de resistencia)

2ª prueba, tendrán que encontrar la cabaña y realizar todos los ritos que se especifican en un pergamino que allí se encuentra, (prueba de habilidad y destreza)

3ª esta prueba es la fundamental, por ser una prueba muggle, la que determinará el 60% del puntaje, entre todo el equipo tendrán que escribir en un pergamino mágico una historia o fics, dicho cuento tendrá que constar de 40 capítulos, todos originales y la realización de los mismos tendrán que ser a partir de las ideas de los cuatro integrantes,

Ninguno puede abstenerse de colaborar ya que si así fuera el pergamino se autodestruirá, el tema es libre, y tendrá que estar terminado a las 12hs del último día de la iniciación, dónde será evaluado por todos los profesores sin conocer la autoría del grupo. ( prueba de integración social)

Quien obtenga el mayor puntaje será el grupo ganador.

Buena suerte, a partir de ahora pueden marcharse, todo lo necesario está en las mochilas con sus nombres.

-¿qué??? Un qué muggle, por Merlín McGonagal enloqueció, cómo se supone que vamos a hacer semejante cosa, gritó Draco furioso,

-tranquilo Malfoy que es fácil, dijo Hermione,

Los chicos la miraron y luego miraron al rubio, nunca la castaña había estado más equivocada.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 6

-¿qué?? Un qué muggle, por Merlín McGonagal enloqueció, cómo se supone que vamos a hacer semejante cosa, gritó Draco furioso,  
-tranquilo Malfoy que es fácil, dijo Hermione,  
Los chicos la miraron y luego miraron al rubio, nunca la castaña había estado más equivocada.

Todos tomaron sus mochilas, cada grupo tomaba el rumbo indicado para la realización de la prueba,  
-Herms, a nosotros nos tocó ir a la isla del lago del calamar gigante, gritaba Ginny, mientras Matius saludaba con la mano fervorosamente a la castaña,  
-ustedes para donde van, grito el moreno,  
-al bosque prohibido, le dijo la castaña,  
-lastima que no nos tocó juntos, dijo desprejuiciadamente el hombre,  
Hermione sonrió,  
-¡l-á-s-t-i-m-a q-u-e n-o t-o-c-o j-u-n-t-o-s!!, burló el rubio, sólo espero que al imbesil también le toque hacer un estúpido fis muggle,  
-Malfoy es fics, y no es estúpido es una creación, recriminó la chica,  
Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose, y se adelantaron,  
-parece que a tu papá no le gustan los cuentos muggles, dijo Rose,  
-sinceramente yo tampoco sé de que se trata, sólo espero que tú me ayudes, dijo el rubito sonriendo a la mejor manera de su padre,  
-¿claro, somos un equipo no?,  
-eres formidable Rose, me alegra haberte elegido como pareja,  
-tú también eres un buen amigo, y ganaremos auque sea lo último que hagamos, dijo riendo,  
Los chicos iban felices unos metros por delante de sus padres, los cuáles a decir verdad hacía tiempo que no se dirigían palabras,  
-¿y… Granger?, ¿te comió la lengua el calamar gigante?, dijo Draco en son de pelea,  
-mira, ¿por que en vez de decir tonterías, no vas pensando en el tema del fics?, le reprocho la chica,  
-me olvidaba que estoy con la s-a-b-e-l-o t-o-d-o Granger, siempre tan aplicada,  
-¿no cambiaste nada, no?, le espetó con reproche,  
-se puede decir que mucho, pero tú sacas todo lo malo de mí, te veo y no puedo dejar de fastidiarte, confesó,  
-pero…valla…resulta que eres insufrible por mi culpa,  
Draco dejó de andar, -realmente no se que es eso del fis, o como se llame, y quiero ganar, no quiero que Scorpius quede defraudado, de mí, -se sinceró,  
Hermione por primera vez lo miró con dulzura, ella sabía que el sarcasmo del chico era solo apariencias, pero escuchar al mismísimo Malfoy decirlo, la tranquilizó,  
-tranquilo Malfoy, es fácil, repitió la chica mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente,  
-no quiero que me digas que es fácil, quiero que me digas ¿qué es??,  
Hermione largó una carcajada, se rió tan fuerte que los chicos se dieron vuelta,  
-escucha Malfoy, un fics es un cuento,  
-¿y?,  
-cómo ¿Y?... un cuentito ¿nunca te contaron un cuentito?,  
-nunca.  
-por Merlín, no puede ser, a todo el mundo alguna vez le han contado un cuento, una leyenda, una historia, un fics, dijo Hermione exasperada,  
-pues a mí nunca nadie, dijo ya con enojo,  
-está bien, imagina una situación algo irreal, o no, algo para dar comienzo a una historia, ¿sí sabes lo que es una historia no?,  
-por supuesto que se lo que es una historia, dijo ya enojado, no soy inculto, pero tú eres la que pides sandeces, un mago no imagina nada, ni real ni irreal, soy mago y no estoy loco,  
-pero Malfoy me exasperas, que imagines algo no quiere decir que estés loco, yo imagino cosas todo el tiempo,  
-pues ya te dije tendrías que ir a un psicólogo, primero que estas gorda, luego vieja y ahora imaginas cosas por Merlín, espetó el chico,  
La castaña se llevó la mano a la cabeza sosteniéndose la misma, hacer un fics con Malfoy iba a ser duro, muy duro pensó,  
-Mira, dejemos lo del fics para mas tarde, ya estamos muy adentrados en el bosque mejor caminemos los cuatro juntos,  
El rubio aceptó, y llamaron a los chicos,  
-tenemos hambre, mami, dijo afectuosamente la castaña,  
-sí yo también, dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la niña, Rose se parecía mucho a Hermione cuando era chica, eso hacía que Draco sintiera una estima especial por ella,  
-sentémonos en las rocas, dijo la castaña señalando un lugar alejado, dónde todos fueron a sentarse, merendaron mientras charlaban amigablemente,  
-dime Scorpy, tú y Rose ya eran amigos, preguntó la castaña,  
-sí, desde el tren, dijo el chico,  
-es que yo me acerqué a él, tu sabes el comentario de papi y quise conocerlo, dijo Rose sincera,  
-¿y se puede saber que dijo la comadreja?, preguntó el rubio,  
-¡Malfoy!!  
-bueno Weasley, dijo riendo,  
Rose que se reía del apodo de su padre dijo,  
-mi papi me dijo que le ganara a Scorpius en todo, como mi mami te ganaba a vos,  
Draco miró a la castaña, quien se atragantó con la comida y cuyo rostro estaba de todos colores.

Capitulo 7

Por tu culpa.

-mi papi me dijo que le ganara a Scorpius en todo, como mi mami te ganaba a vos,  
Draco miró a la castaña, quien se atragantó con la comida y cuyo rostro estaba de todos colores.

-¿Hermione siempre te ganaba, padre?, preguntó Scorpius risueño,  
-no siempre, negó el rubio,  
Hermione no dijo nada, sabía lo susceptible que eran los hombres al momento de aceptar derrotas, más si el nombre del sujeto era Draco Malfoy,  
-mi papi dice que yo soy muy inteligente, que… decía Rose al momento de ser interrumpida pos Draco,  
-por suerte heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre, ¿no?  
Rose y Scorpius rieron, Hermione optó por seguir callada, no quería hablar no fuera a ponerse roja nuevamente,  
-tu hermano Hugo, me lo dijo, aclaró el rubio, auque Scorpius como buen Malfoy es muy inteligente, dijo el rubio halagando a su hijo, él por suerte sacó la inteligencia de su padre, no te será fácil derrotarlo pequeña Granger,  
Rose miró a su amigo con ternura, -yo sé que Scorpius es inteligente, auque yo no quiero ganarle, yo quiero ser su amiga, dijo la chica tiernamente,  
-yo tampoco quiero ganarte, dijo el chico, -uniremos fuerzas te parece,  
-claro, dijo Rose, y ambos emprendieron la marcha ante la mirada atónita de sus padres,  
Hermione con un movimiento de su varita recogió todo en su mochila y partió al lado de Draco quién no espetaba palabra alguna…  
Luego de caminar un buen rato Draco dijo…  
-realmente Granger, estos chicos me superan, ¿un Slytherim y una Gryffindor que quieren unir fuerzas en vez de competir?, por Merlín… si Voldemort viviera se muere de espanto, es horroroso,  
-¡¡Malfoy!!, es genial, nuestros hijos se quieren, son amigos, tu llamas horror a eso,  
-claro, son nuestros hijos Granger, por Merlín, tú eres…  
-'¡pamplina!!, Malfoy, crece, eso es pasado, ahora si tú fueras normal no tendríamos por que pelearnos,  
-¡Que yo no soy normal!! ¡Que yo no soy normal!!, yo soy el único normal aquí, si hasta Scorpius parece…  
-tu hijo es lo más sensato que ví de los Malfoy, único tienes que estar orgulloso de él, le recriminó fuertemente la chica,  
-yo estor orgulloso, pero…  
-pero nada, -miren ahí está la cabaña,  
Los cuatro corrieron hacia la cabaña, al llegar encontraron con un lindo refugio que constaba con un sólo cuarto en el cual había cuatro camas y se podía ver un pequeño baño y una pequeña cocina al estilo muggle en donde había una mesa y cuatro banquitos,  
Rose corrió y agarró el pergamino de encima de la mesa, la chica leyó en voz alta,  
-éste es un pergamino mágico en el mismo tendrán que escribir el prólogo de su fics, una vez concluido el mismo aparecerá por arte de magia un segundo pergamino con el resto de las pruebas, recuerden todos deben colaborar,  
-por Merlín lo primero es ese estúpido cuento muggle, gritó el rubio mientras se tiraba en una de las cama,  
-padre, tú tienes que ayudar, dijo el rubito mirando a su padre con desconfianza,  
-claro hijo, yo vine porque tu madre no podía, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por que ganemos, los Malfoy tienen que ser los primeros,  
-el equipo padre, dijo el rubito,  
-claro el equipo.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera…

-Ron, ¿como pudiste no ir a despedir a Hermione?, le recriminaba Molly,  
-lo siento pero ya somos grandes, además iban todos ustedes, ¿no?  
-tú, eres el esposo, además ¿dónde estuviste todo el día? -Hugo no ha dejado de preguntar por vos,  
-yo trabajo madre, ¿alguien tiene que trabajar?  
-¡excusas!, eres auror, ¿cuantos mortífagos atrapaste en los últimos años?, le dijo Molly,  
-Harry y Malfoy también lo son y a ellos no les dices nada,  
-Harry acompañó a tu hermana, y Malfoy a su hijo, el ministerio le dio licencia durante todo este mes, mientras tú Merlín sabe donde y con quién estabas,  
Ron no dijo más nada, solo se fue en busca de su hijo menor…

En el bosque prohibido…

-antes de irnos a dormir queremos hacer el prólogo, dijo Rose,  
-hoy, dijo Draco, si ya es de noche, tendríamos que descansar,  
-es que si hoy hacemos la introducción, podremos saber las otras pruebas, dijo la castaña,  
-claro lo haremos, agregó Scorpius,  
-empecemos, dijo Rose y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, con unos cuantos pergaminos y unas plumas,  
-tenemos que elegir el tema, dijo la castaña, Draco y Scorpius, la miraron agradecidos ellos no sabrían por dónde empezar,  
-por primera vez agradezco a Merlín que seas hija de muggle, le susurró Draco,  
Hermione sonrió,  
-a mi me gustaría que el tema fuera de hadas, sería una historia muy linda, dijo Rose,  
-eso es de mujeres, dijo Scorpy,  
-que tal de escregutos de cola explosiva, podría tratarse de un país habitados por ellos, que no pueden convivir por que siempre crean fogatas y tienen muchos problemas, ya que sus crías mueren quemados, dijo Scorpy,  
-eso es demasiado trágico, dijo Hermione,  
-que tal de una isla llena de unicornios, que no pueden volar y por lo tanto no pueden salir de la isla, dijo la castaña,  
-sí podría ser, ¿pero unicornios?, no se puede ser, dijo Scorpy,  
-tú que tema tienes, le preguntó Hermione a Draco,  
-yo…yo… cualquier cosa a mí me da igual, me parece todo una tontería,  
La castaña no le dijo nada y empezaron a escribir sobre los unicornios,

Dos horas después,

Ya tenían el prólogo listo, Hermione concluyó escribiendo el último párrafo, había quedado bien, estaban todos contentos hasta que…  
Todos tenían que firmar la hoja dando así su asentimiento al trabajo, el último en firmar fue Draco,  
-vamos firma pa, dijo Scorpy,  
El rubio puso su firma de malas ganas y minutos después ante el asombro de todos, del pergamino salió una carta vociferadora directamente hacia la cara de Draco,  
-"señor Malfoy, usted no ha colaborado lo suficiente", se escuchó a los gritos, para luego prenderse fuego junto al pergamino, ante la ira de los tres espectadores y el desconcierto del rubio.

Capitulo 8

El rubio puso su firma de malas ganas y minutos después ante el asombro de todos, del pergamino salió una carta vociferadora directamente hacia la cara de Draco,  
-"SEÑOR MALFOY, USTED NO HA COLABORADO LO SUFICIENTE", se escuchó a los gritos, para luego prenderse fuego junto al pergamino, ante la ira de los tres espectadores y el desconcierto del rubio.

-NO, NO PUEDE SER, POR MERLÍN, gritó Hermione,  
Rose y Scorpius se sentaron en una de las camas derrotados,  
-pero si yo, decía Draco,  
-tú nada Malfoy, tú ni siquiera quieres evaluar la idea que es una buena oportunidad de trabajar junto a tu hijo, le recriminó la castaña,  
-sí padre, tú te la pasas quejándote, en vez de ayudar,  
-sí Draco, necesitamos de tu ayuda, le dijo Rose tiernamente,  
El rubio miró a todos, estaba en desventaja sabia que ellos tenían razón habían trabajado muy duro, para nada, y por su única culpa, pero él era Draco Malfoy por lo que dijo,  
-ves Granger, ves como me habla esa lindura que tienes por hija, así dan ganas de hacer ese idiota fis, yo voy a hacer el mejor fis de todos, mis intervenciones serán brillantes, ya lo verás Scorpius, te felicitarán y seremos el mejor equipo gracias a mis ideas…  
-vamos nos a dormir chicos, dijo la castaña, y tú Malfoy preocúpate por el tema de la historia, con eso nos alcanza,  
Los chicos se rieron y se fueron hacia las camas de la parte de atrás, cuando la castaña cayó en cuenta advirtió, que a ella le tocaba una de las dos camas que estaban más juntas,  
-no!! por Merlín, tengo que dormir cerca de Malfoy, chilló en voz alta,  
-ya Granger, tendrás el placer de permanecer cerca de mí, dijo Draco que la había escuchado,  
-tú ya sabes cual es tu prioridad, concéntrate Malfoy usa ese cerebro, a ver que genialidad se te ocurre, le dijo con burla la castaña mientras iba al baño a cambiarse,  
-mañana nos vemos, le espetó el rubio,  
La chica solo bufó y se acostó, luego de ponerse una pijama,  
El rubio también se había acostado cuando le susurró,  
-nunca pensé que te vería en ropa de dormir,  
-pues disfruta, porque luego de esta iniciación, nunca más me verás,  
Draco sonrió, pensando que eso no se cumpliría…

Minutos antes en las otras dos camas,

-Rose, tu crees que mi padre arruinará todo,  
-claro que no, si hasta mi mamá me dijo que él es muy inteligente, solo que un poco cabezota,  
-sí, auque a mí me hubiera gustado más que viniera mi madre, pero ella siempre está ocupada,  
-escucha Scorpy, que tu padre haya venido es muy importante, es difícil para él, más con una prueba muggle y lo orgulloso que es, yo creo que mi madre lo logrará, va a ser duro para ella, por que siempre compitieron, pero si alguien puede lograr que Draco haga un buen trabajo, esa es mi mami, confía Scorpy, él lo hará muy bien,  
-me dejas más tranquilo, eres tan… tan…  
-adulta para mi edad, dijo Rose mientras bostezaba,  
-sí eso dijo el niño riendo,  
-todos me lo dicen, eso también lo heredé de mi mami, dijo la chica mientras se quedaba dormida…

A la mañana siguiente…

Draco se despertó tempranísimo, él era muy madrugador pero el hecho de tener que hacer ese fics le tenía nervioso, "quién lo viera, se decía, él un Malfoy nervioso por una prueba muggle", sin darse cuenta dirigió su mirada hacia la otra cama dónde la castaña dormía plácidamente, ella estaba abrazada a la almohada, esa postura le pareció angelical, habían pasado diecinueve años desde que iban a Hogwarts, el tiempo había sido bueno con ella, sí ya no era una niña flacucha, pero era toda una mujer, por lo menos a él le gustaba así…

Hermione se despertó y lo vió mirándola, rápidamente se incorporó y se tapó con la cobija,  
-¿pasa algo?, le preguntó asustada,  
-nada, sólo te admiraba,  
La chica se puso colorada,  
-¿cómo andan tus cosas con la comadreja?, preguntó,  
-no pienso contestarte, es un tema personal aparte ¡no hables así de mi esposo!!,  
-tu esposo!! Burló, ¿Por qué no fue a despedirte?  
-¿cómo lo sabes?,  
-no soy ciego Granger,  
-bueno él…él tenía mucho trabajo,  
-sabes que eso no es cierto, yo soy auror también, respondió fastidiado,  
Hermione no esperaba esa confesión, por más que ella sabía que no había tanto trabajo como su marido quería aparentar, Harry nunca lo desmintió, lo dicho por Malfoy confirmaban sus sospechas, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Draco lo advirtió, y se arrepintió de ser tan bocón,  
-¿cuando empezamos con lo del fis muggle? dijo tratando de cambiar de tema,  
-luego de desayunar, contestó la chica  
-buenos días mami, dijo Rose que se terminaba de despertar,  
-vamos Scorpius despierta dormilón le dijo a su compañero, el chico se despertó rápidamente tampoco era de los que se quedaban pegados a las sabanas,  
-desayunamos y hacemos ese capítulo del fis muggle, dijo Draco sonriente,  
-esta bien dijeron todos,  
-pero es fics, le volvió a aclarar la castaña…

Luego del desayuno…  
-propongamos temas, dijo Rose, yo insisto con las hadas, son tan bellas,  
-y yo con los escregutos de cola explosiva, dijo Scorpius,  
-a ver Draco, cual es tu tema, redijo burlona la castaña,  
-bueno yo…yo… ,  
Hermione sonreía con burla era evidente que el rubio no tenía ni una pizca de imaginación, el chico se esforzaba, mientras ella reía por su incapacidad…  
-ya sé, dijo Draco mirándola con furia, que les parece de una mariposa sabelotodo que se la pasa todo el tiempo diciéndole a los demás que hacer, espetó en clara referencia a la chica,  
-y ¿cual es tu tema granger, agregó?,  
-el de un dragón engreído, que se cree rey del universo, fanfarrón y elitista, que dice ser el mejor pero en realidad es sólo un presumido, refutó la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 9

-ya sé, dijo Draco mirándola con furia, que les parece de una mariposa sabelotodo que se la pasa todo el tiempo diciéndole a los demás que hacer, espetó en clara referencia a la chica,  
-y ¿cual es tu tema granger, agregó?,  
-el de un dragón engreído, que se cree rey del universo, fanfarrón y elitista, que dice ser el mejor pero en realidad es sólo un presumido, refutó la castaña.

-bueno por fin cada uno eligió un tema, dijo Scorpius,  
-sí, y los temas de mi mami y de Draco me encantaron, dijo Rose,  
-pero habrá que decidirse por uno, agregó Draco, para mí el tema de una mariposa es muy rico, se puede pensar en muchos argumentos, ya que es un animal muy vistoso y popular,  
-ohhh si, seguro que es un buen tema, pero los Dragones son animales…  
-ya Granger, yo quiero la mariposa y ahora que quiero ayudar no aceptas mis ideas,  
-no es eso Malfoy tu te quieres imponer y todos tenemos que opinar de eso se trata la ayuda,  
Rose miró a Scorpius, negando con la cabeza, el chico hizo un movimiento de hombros, sugiriendo que no podía hacer nada, pero la astucia de la pequeña Gryffindoriana hizo que la paz volviera a reinar,  
-a mi me encantan los dos temas, yo propongo: título del fics CONFESIONES DE LA MARIPOSA SABELOTODO Y EL DRAGÓN ENGREÍDO, dijo Rose entusiasmada,  
-me gusta, dijo Scorpy,  
-no esta mal, agregó la castaña,  
-puede ser, dijo Draco molesto,  
-bueno todos de acuerdo agregó la niña, empecemos,  
Todos sentados en la mesa sacaron un pergamino para empezar a poner sus ideas, el prólogo tenía que ser una introducción al tema, Hermione lo volvió a explicar ya que parecía que Draco iba a colaborar, y como la vez anterior no se había dignado a escucharla la castaña resignada dijo todo de nuevo,  
Luego de varias discusiones por fin el trabajo estaba listo…  
Hermione lo leyó en voz alta…

Prólogo:

Cuenta la historia que una linda mariposa se pasaba todo el día estudiando, es que cuando era muy pequeña había escuchado hablar a las abejas del bosque,  
-pobre las mariposas, decía la abeja mayor,  
-¿Por qué?, ¿que les pasa?, preguntó una abeja pequeñita,  
-es que son tan ignorantes, no se comparan con nosotras, en nuestra colmena recibimos educación mientras que ellas, burló,  
-¿pero tu como lo sabes?  
-es lógico, nunca una mariposa compitió en "El certamen cultural del bosque", allí se inscriben todas las especies, y nunca una mariposa ha competido… en cambio nosotras en una oportunidad llegamos al tercer puesto, dijo orgullosa,  
La mariposa se fue triste, se prometió a si misma inscribirse en el certamen ni bien cumpliera la mayoría de edad y mientras tanto ocuparía su tiempo estudiando cuanto pudiera, desde entonces fue conocida como "Maru la mariposa sabelotodo"…  
También cuenta la historia que mientras Maru estudiaba, al concurso había llegado un ser espléndido, un animal sumamente instruido, que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, también competiría y como se sabía culto e inteligente era un ser muy engreído, todos lo conocían como "Lino el dragón engreído".  
Por supuesto ambos se anotaron en la misma competencia, y por supuesto también cuenta la historia que nunca el bosque pudo olvidarse de ellos.

-me gusta dijo Scorpius,  
-a mí también, dijo Rose,  
-ja, seguro que la pobre Maru va a perder en la competencia, dijo Draco,  
-pues lo veremos, espetó la castaña,  
-por Merlín, recién escribimos el Prólogo, regañó Rose,  
-firmen todos, dijo Scorpy,  
Draco fue el primero que firmó, y se sintió aliviado al ver que ninguna carta vociferadora aparecía frente a él,  
Todos los demás lo hicieron muy felices por la tarea cumplida….  
-Scorpy, damos una vuelta, dijo Rose,  
-sí, exploremos un poco,  
-no es peligroso, dijo la castaña,  
-claro que no Granger, ellos son mayorcitos, además buenos magos, y no se alejarán demasiado y también de paso pueden recoger frutitos comestibles, les sugirió Draco,  
-está bien pero no vallan lejos, dijo la castaña,  
-no lo haremos, mami, dijo Rose y tomada de la mano del Slytherim se alejaron…

-parece que nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien, dijo Draco,  
-pues es verdad, aseguró la castaña,  
-por fin solos, dijo Draco  
Hermione lo miró seria,  
-eres increíble, le dijo, pareciera que disfrutas de quedarte solo conmigo, soy Granger, recuerda,  
-lo se, Granger, lo se, era un chiste, no puedes ser tan enojona,  
La chica lo miró, luego miró su reloj muggle…  
-Malfoy, quiero pedirte un favor, dijo seria,  
-ahora me pides favores, dijo riendo,  
La chica seguía seria, demasiado, entonces Draco dejó de reír,  
-necesito que me cubras, por si vienen los chicos, quiero ir al ministerio, McGonagal lo sabe, me quiero aparecer en la oficina de Ron…

CAPÍTULO 10  
-Malfoy, quiero pedirte un favor, dijo seria,  
-ahora me pides favores, dijo riendo,  
La chica seguía seria, demasiado, entonces Draco dejó de reír,  
-necesito que me cubras, por si vienen los chicos, quiero ir al ministerio, McGonagal lo sabe, me quiero aparecer en la oficina de Ron…

-es imposible, ¿tú no te iras y me dejarás solo con ellos haciendo ese fis muggle?,  
Hermione no pudo evitas sonreír, era raro pero Malfoy le hacía gracia, y la castaña estaba segura, que él lo sabía, y lo hacía a propósito, ¿para alegrarla?,  
-enserio Granger, no te vallas, por lo menos no ahora, y si le pasa algo a los niños, yo no podré solo,  
-Malfoy, me estas confesando una incapacidad, y estas diciendo ¿que prefieres mi compañía antes de estas solo?,  
-no es exactamente así, claro que puedo con mi hijo, pero… ¿y Rose?, si ella no me hace caso, tendré que hechizarla,  
-claro que no hechizarás a nadie, mi hija es muy educada y excepto le digas una estupidez ella obedecerá,  
-yo no digo estupideces,  
-Malfoy estamos perdiendo tiempo, me voy, dijo Hermione,  
-¿y que piensas encontrar en el ministerio?, o es que extrañas tanto a la comadreja…  
o que no puedes estar sin sexo por eso te vas,  
-no digas sandeces, yo solo… ¿por que te tengo que explicar a voz?, dijo Hermione y se desapareció,  
Draco se quedó preocupado sabía muy bien que Weasley tenía miles de aventuras, por un momento deseó que la castaña lo descubriera, pero al momento se arrepintió, ella sufriría mucho, él también le era infiel a Alina, pero la perra se lo merecía, en cambio Granger…, que imbesil el pobretón, perderla por andar con perras como Alina, estaba seguro que su "querida esposa", era la primera de la lista, era sabido que andaba con medio ministerio, de golpe tuvo curiosidad de saber que pasaba y si los chicos estaban bien…

En el ministerio…

Hermione se apareció justo frente a la oficina de su esposo, iba a golpear pero no lo hizo,  
-¿Hermione, que haces acá?, le dijo Ron sorprendido,  
El pelirrojo estaba en la oficina acompañado de su secretaria y de otra chica,  
-vine…vine, titubeaba la chica,  
-por favor luego seguimos, le dijo a las acompañantes, parece que mi esposa sospecha de mí, dijo burlando,  
Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se fueron,  
-¿por que dijiste eso, Ron, para humillarme delante de ellas?  
-tú te humillas, sola, dijo el pelirrojo,  
-¿a caso no puedo venir a verte?,  
-no hoy, se supone que estas con Rose, ¿no sé que buscas?  
-la verdad, está mal querer la verdad, tú no fuiste a despedirme,  
-tú piensas que estoy jugando, si yo no trabajo tú no haces nada,  
-yo estoy con los chicos… pero puedo trabajar…  
Ron rió malignamente,  
Hermione miró al escritorio y vió una carta estaba abierta y tenía un beso hecho con rouge rojo,  
La sonrisa de Ron se terminó, Hermione tomó la carta, el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada, rápidamente la chica la leyó era una cita, para recordar el día anterior,  
Hermione respiró hondo, -quiero el divorcio, le dijo,  
-nunca te lo daré, sabes, nunca podrás probar nada, además eso es una tontería,  
-no lo es, dijo la chica, ya no me quieres, y no se si alguna vez lo hiciste,  
-estas loca… desvarías, pobre Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor bruja de Hogwarts, está loca, si sigues así, te meteré en un loquero, le dijo con sorna,  
Hermione no lo aguantó más y salió corriendo de allí,

Minutos antes…

Draco fue a ver a los chicos que estaban recogiendo frutos,  
-Granger y yo vamos a ir a investigar un poco el terreno, cualquier cosa que ocurra, vallan a la cabaña,  
-esta bien padre, dijo el rubito,

Draco se desapareció hacia el ministerio, al aparecerse vió a la castaña salir corriendo hacia la calle,  
-Granger, le gritó,  
Hermione se dio vuelta asustada, estaba llorando, esa imagen le pareció deliciosamente triste al rubio,  
-Malfoy, ¿que pasó?, dijo conjugándose las lágrimas,  
-nada tranquila, le dijo mientras se acercaba, solo vine a seccionarme que volverías,  
Ella solo evocó una mueca de sonrisa,  
-¿por que estás llorando? ¿qué te hizo ese imbesil?,  
Al recordar la castaña empezó a llorar nuevamente, el rubio no pudo menos que abrazarla para tratar de tranquilizarla,  
Ninguno de los dos pudo advertir que Ron los estaba mirando,  
-veo que sí estas loca, espetó el pelirrojo,  
Ambos se separaron,  
-ahora te abrazas con tu enemigo número uno, lo dicho, tendré que internarte en un loquero,  
Draco no pudo soportar ver el desprecio que emanaba el trato y los dichos del pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo fue hacia Weasley y le dio un puñetazo en la cara,  
Ambos empezaron a luchar, Hermione trataba de separarlos, hasta que llegó Harry,  
-¿qué pasa?, dijo hechizando a ambos, Hermione solo atinó a llorar mas amargamente.

Capitulo 11

Draco no pudo soportar ver el desprecio que emanaba el trato y los dichos del pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo fue hacia Weasley y le dio un puñetazo en la cara,  
Ambos empezaron a luchar, Hermione trataba de separarlos, hasta que llegó Harry,  
-¿qué pasa?, dijo hechizando a ambos, Hermione solo atinó a llorar mas amargamente.

-Herms, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿por que lloras, y por que se pelean Ron y Malfoy?,  
-es que yo vine a ver a Ron y me encontré con que él me engaña, Harry, y tú lo sabías,  
El pelinegro se quedó serio,  
-Herms yo, en realidad solo sospecho…  
-ves tú lo sabías, quítale el hechizo a Malfoy, que él es el único que no me miente, estoy segura que de haberle preguntado y confiado en él, me lo hubiera dicho, todo el ministerio sabe que Ron me engaña, dijo mientras sollozaba,  
-Ron es un idiota, dijo Harry mientras sacaba el hechizo al rubio,  
Draco alcanzó a escuchar…  
-tienes razón Potter, el pobretón es un imbesil, dijo mientras se tomaba la frente que le sangraba, ahora vamos nos, Granger, los chicos están solos,  
-¿pero los dejaron solos?, dijo Harry, ¿o están con Ginny?,  
-Ginny está en otro equipo a mi me tocó con Malfoy, ella está con Matius, dijo la castaña,  
-¿Quién es ese Matius? Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo,  
A lo que Draco se apuró a contestar, -es un idiota, que se hace el play boy, que no hacía más que lanzarse a Granger,  
-no es cierto, dijo Hermione,  
-claro que sí y si yo fuera Potter le haría una visita, para dejar en claro que la pequeña Weasley tiene marido,  
-claro que iré, gracias Malfoy te debo una,  
-no le hagas caso Harry, dijo mirando ceñuda al rubio, Malfoy exagera,  
-hace cinco minutos, me dijiste que Malfoy era el único que decía la verdad, ahora dices que exagera, le refutó el pelinegro,  
Hermione se puso de todos los colores ya que Draco no le sacaba la vista de encima,  
-¿con que soy el único no? , le dijo levantando una ceja,  
Hermione bufó,-Ginny jamás traicionaría a Harry, afirmó la chica,  
-¡claro que ella no!, yo confío plenamente en Ginny, espetó Harry,  
-exacto, en el que no se puede confiar es en ese tipo, yo se lo que digo, créeme Potter,  
-ni una palabra más, en cuanto ustedes se vallan, le quito el hechizo a Ron y me aparezco en Hogwarts, McGonagal no puede negarse a dejar que yo le haga una visita a Ginny,  
-nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿no Granger?,  
Hermione miró de soslayo a Ron, estaba tan distinto, no parecía el mismo, miró su vestimenta, ese traje era nuevo, se lo estrenó con ellas, maldito, pensó, -vamos, le dijo al rubio, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron…

Al llegar a la cabaña todavía no habían vuelto los chicos, Hermione al llegar se recostó en la cama, el rubio pudo ver que todavía lloraba,  
-ya Granger, no vale la pena, no querrás que tu linda hija se preocupe, ¿no?,  
Ella negó con la cara, -¿tú que sabes Malfoy?, que sabes de la aventura de Ron,  
Draco la miró, era ingenua, encima pensaba que era una sola aventura…  
-así que piensas que soy el único que no mientes, le espetó,  
-sí, a decir verdad, eso pienso, es que Harry y los demás me aprecian, por eso no quieren que yo sufra, vos es distinto, tu prioridad siempre fue que yo sufra, -le dijo con una risita- por eso sé que no me vas a mentir, por que no te importa, le espetó,  
Draco se puso serio, era cierto él siempre la había lastimado, pero eso era hace mucho tiempo, hacía tanto que ya le parecía mentira, ahora no lo haría…  
-me lo tengo merecido, le dijo mientras la comía con los ojos, se que fui un cretino sin excusas, pero tenía diecisiete años, ¿crees que sigo siendo el mismo?,  
-ojala que no, espero que no me desprecies tanto, y no me gustaría por mí, si no por mis hijos, a veces sueño que los llaman sangre sucia, por mi culpa,  
-Scorpius jamás la llamaría así, él no es como yo fui, gracias a Merlín lo crié yo, ni siquiera Alina intervino, y no es porque no la haya dejado, si no que nunca le interesó su hijo, a él le enseñé a respetar a sus semejantes, al contrario de lo que me enseñaron a mí Lucius solo me enseñó a humillar, y no me daba cuenta hasta después…  
Hermione sonrió y esa sonrisa hizo que Draco también sonriera…  
-sabes que, te voy a decir la verdad, por que te la mereces,  
Ella dejo de sonreír,  
-no te quiero ver triste, Weasley no se lo merece, él es un desgraciado, no te diré con quien ni con cuantas, sólo te digo que él te engaña y es tan imbesil que lo hace delante de todos, como si fuera una gracia, es que tu marido es un cínico, se cree ganador por andar con esas perras entre las cuales se encuentra Alina, pensar que yo era así, pero me disculpa el haber sido joven, pero Weasley no tiene perdón, agregó,  
Ella se derrumbó, se echó a llorar, estaba segura de la traición de Ron, pero ahora Draco se lo confirmaba, la chica lloraba con desesperación, Draco la volvió a abrazar, estaban abrazados cuando escuchan,  
-mami ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por que lloras?, gritó Rose desde la puerta de la cabaña.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 12

Ella se derrumbó, se echó a llorar, estaba segura de la traición de Ron, pero ahora Draco se lo confirmaba, la chica lloraba con desesperación, Draco la volvió a abrazar, estaban abrazados cuando escuchan,  
-mami ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por que lloras?, gritó Rose desde la puerta de la cabaña.

Hermione enjugó sus lágrimas,  
-no es nada mi amor, dijo,  
-vamos mami tú no lloras por nada, menos delante de Draco, dijo la chica,  
Draco miró a la castaña y le sonrió,  
-¿es eso verdad, Granger, no te gusta llorar delante de mí?  
La chica sonrió, -eso era antes, le dijo, creo que el tiempo me ha hecho convertirme en una llorona, agregó,  
-¿qué fue lo que pasó? Volvió a preguntar Rose y esta vez su cara era de enojo,  
-nos peleamos, dijo el rubio,  
-no es cierto, confesó Hermione, -es que me aparecí en el ministerio…y discutí con tu padre,  
-¿Por qué no se divorcian?, le espetó Rose ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, Draco y Scorpius,  
-¿cómo? Le preguntó la castaña,  
-que, ¿Por qué no se divorcian?, reafirmó la chica,  
El rubio miraba a la castaña con una ceja levantada, sin duda esa niña era genial…  
-yo...no puedo divorciarme,  
-madre, tú peleas siempre con papá, sería mejor si se divorciaran,  
-¿y Hugo? Dijo la castaña,  
-él estará mejor, tanto Hugo como yo los amamos a los dos, dijo la chica como explicándole a alguien pequeño,  
-lo se hija,  
-divórciate mami, le rogó,  
-tú no entiendes, él no lo permitirá, ¿que diría el ministro?,  
-al diablos el ministro, rugió Draco,  
-a mí no me importa pero a Ron… dijo la chica mientras salió corriendo de la cabaña ante el estupor de todos que se quedaron mirando,  
-yo voy con ella, dijo Draco y salió tras la chica…

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts…

-quiero ver a mi esposa, le decía Harry a McGonagal,  
-ella está en plena prueba, no se Harry podría interpretarse como que reciben ayuda, decía la directora,  
-por Merlín, Minerva, yo no haría eso,  
-lo se Harry, decía mientras pensaba,  
-es importante, sino no se lo pediría, espetó el chico,  
-tienes razón Harry perdóname, ella esta en la isla del calamar gigante, puedes ir allí en canoa, recuerda que no te puedes aparecer por estar en los…  
-terrenos de Hogwarts, dijo Harry sonriente…

En el ministerio…

-tengo que ir dónde está Hermione, decía Ron fuera de sí,  
-tú te lo buscaste, le decía Fred, que junto a George, habían sido llamados, ante el disturbio que había causado su hermano menor,  
-Ron ella te ama, nosotros somos testigos de su paciencia, le decía George,  
-lo sé, pero ella vió la carta, y Malfoy a esta altura ya le habrá contado todo,  
Tu sabías lo que arriesgabas, te lo dijimos millones de veces, ahora es tarde, dijo Fred resignado,  
-tengo que ir dónde está Hermione, volvía a decir,  
-no creo que McGonagal te deje ir,  
-si puede ir Harry también iré yo, ya lo verán, espetó el pelirrojo…

Minutos después en el bosque prohibido…

Draco corrió tras ella, la encontró sentada en el tronco de un árbol, ya no lloraba,  
-¿estás bien?, preguntó el rubio,  
-mejor, lamento haber hecho el ridículo delante de los chicos,  
-creo que te exiges demasiado, no has hecho el ridículo, solo estas desilusionada de tu marido, dijo asentando las palabras,  
-lo sé, pero mira, se supone que tenemos que ayudar a nuestros hijos, no complicarle la vida, además tiene que ser una experiencia agradable para los niños, y yo arruiné todo,  
-nada de eso, vamos, tenemos que hacer el primer capitulo de ese fis muggle,  
-fics, ¿nunca vas a decir bien el nombre?,  
-claro que no, me encanta que me corrijas, le dijo echándose a reír,  
-gracias, le dijo la castaña,  
-no es nada, dijo el rubio acercándose a la boca de la chica,  
-nunca hubiera pensado, que justo tú, me ayudarías, tanto,  
-nunca hubiera pensado estar tan cerca de la boca de mi enemiga, dijo el rubio mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Hermione.

Capitulo 13

-no es nada, dijo el rubio acercándose a la boca de la chica,  
-nunca hubiera pensado, que justo tú, me ayudarías, tanto,  
-nunca hubiera pensado estar tan cerca de la boca de mi enemiga, dijo el rubio mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Hermione.

La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la situación, mientras su corazón palpitaba como hacía muchos años que no lo hacía, y su cuerpo se estremecía, Draco, advirtió con euforia que ella no lo rechazaba, entonces siguió con su tarea mordisqueándola sin poder contener las ansias de ser su dueño, sí a pesar de todo, y en contra de todo pronóstico, él deseaba esa boca y ahora que la tenía no iba a permitir que otros labios se acercaran a ella…  
-esto está mal, dijo la castaña ni bien pudo separarse para respirar,  
Draco rodó los ojos, lo sabía, no sería ella si no se cuestionaba el "traicionar a su marido",  
-no digas eso, no tiene nada de malo, es un simple beso, afirmó el muchacho,  
-por lo mismo, es un beso y esta mal, tu eres casado y yo también,  
-podemos solucionarlo, afirmó el chico levantando una ceja,  
-yo tal vez sí, he descubierto a Ron, pero tú…  
-mi casamiento con Alina fue y es solamente un arreglo de mis padres con los de ella, tu sabes, apellido y todo eso,  
-lo ves…  
-sí pudo haber sido un gran impedimento cuando tenía 17 años, Granger, pero ahora tengo 37 y créeme, quiero ser feliz…  
La chica le sonrió, -vamos, Malfoy, ¿feliz con migo?,  
Draco se puso serió, miró a la castaña ofendido, -no desconfíes, no de mí, desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que llegaste con Potter a la mansión Malfoy hace 20 años, desde que pude confesarme a mí mismo que yo no quería seguir las locuras de mi padre y desde que pude gritar que deseaba ver a Voldemort muerto, y sabes ¿por que me revelé?,  
Hermione negó con la cabeza,  
-gracias a tí, por tí, porque ví ese día como te torturaban y tú que eras más valiente que yo, resistías, me desesperé, no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarlos, sólo decir que no estaba seguro que fueran ustedes, sabía que si mi padre o la desquiciada de Bellatrix llamaban a Voldemort, te mataría, como lo había visto matar a la profesora Charity  
Burbage, pero la suerte estuvo del lado de San Potter y apareció Dobby, de inmediato le dije que estaban en el sótano, el elfo conocía mi casa a la perfección…el resto de la historia ya lo sabes, luego que San Potter mató a Voldemort, pensé que no podía ser egoísta y tratar de tenerte para mí, que no te merecía, que el imbesil de Weasley era mucho mejor que yo, ahora lo lamento volví a pecar de cobarde, pero ya no, ahora se que te amo y que vas a ser mía, auque ese sea un deseo solo mío…  
Hermione se quedó pasmada, ¿había escuchado bien? Draco Malfoy le confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella y además que era un amor de hace 20 años, que iba a decir, cómo salir de esa situación, ella jamás había pensado en él, ella siempre había respetado a su esposo, estaba pálida y temblaba…  
Draco estaba cabizbajo, toda su arrogancia se había esfumado, también sus aires de saberlo todo, estaba indefenso, por primera vez Hermione pudo ver en él a un chico, un chico que la necesitaba…  
-yo… no se que decir, espetó la chica, -de ser verdad…  
-es verdad, le dijo mirando a los ojos, yo no miento, ¿por que no me crees?  
-yo… Ron… él es mi esposo,  
-crees que no lo sé, pero todo este tiempo te creía feliz con él, a pesar de sus infidelidades, pero tu hija dijo que siempre llorabas,  
-lo se, él no me quiere, dijo apenada,  
-¿y tanto lo quieres tú?,  
-estoy confundida,  
Sienten ruido y ven que a lo lejos Scorpius iba hacia ellos,  
-luego seguimos hablando, dijo la castaña, a lo que el rubio asintió,

-¿qué pasa hijo? Preguntó Draco,  
-es que en la cabaña esta, el padre de Rose, dijo  
-¿Ron? Espetó Hermione.

En la isla del calamar gigante…

-papi viniste, gritó Albus tomando a Harry del cuello,  
-amor, ¿que pasó?, le preguntó Ginny que también iba corriendo al encuentro de su esposo,  
-nada sólo que los extraño mucho y como…  
-ya sé, cómo eres la debilidad de McGonagal, te dejó venir a vernos,  
Harry se largó a reír amaba a Ginny, amaba a su familia, y después de tanto tiempo, amaba ser Harry Potter… besó a la pelirroja y fueron directamente hasta dónde estaba la otra parte del equipo,  
En cuanto vió a Matius, le cayó mal, era un engreído, que estaba punta en blanco, en medio de una isla realizando pruebas, no era para estar vestido con esa túnica, Malfoy tenía razón, tendría que hablar con Ginny, auque luego del recibimiento dado por ella, Harry retomaba su plena confianza, auque como le había dicho Malfoy le haría saber al sujeto que Ginny tiene marido…

En la cabaña…

-papi que pasó con mamá, ella lloró mucho,  
-he cometido un error muy grande Rose, pero vine para que ella me perdone, le dijo Ron con cara de pobrecito.

Capítulo 14

En la cabaña…

-papi que pasó con mamá, ella lloró mucho,  
-he cometido un error muy grande Rose, pero vine para que ella me perdone, le dijo Ron con cara de pobrecito.

Al instante entró Hermione acompañada de Draco,  
Ron se acercó a la chica y la besó pero la castaña dio vuelta la cara evitando el beso que el pelirrojo dirigía a su boca, sin embargo Ron la dio vuelta y la volvió a besar esta vez si en los labios sin que la castaña pudiera evitarlo, de inmediato la chica miró al rubio, Draco estaba furioso, se le notaba, pero se contuvo al ver la súplica en los ojos miel de la chica,  
-¿Qué haces acá, Ron, para que viniste?, le espetó separándose de su marido en un acto reflejo que la llevó a ubicarse justo al lado de Malfoy,  
-necesitamos hablar, Herms, le dijo,  
-sí mami, es mejor que hablen y arreglen las cosas, Scorpy y yo nos vamos a juntar las flores de la prueba de hoy,  
-está bien Rose, vallan después los alcanzamos, dijo la castaña,  
Los chicos se fueron, Ron tomó asiento en la cama que era de Hermione, ya que justo en la otra estaba sentado Draco,  
-qué quieres, los chicos ya se fueron, dijo la castaña,  
-no pretenderás que hablemos con él en el medio, dijo en clara alusión al rubio que lo miraba frenético,  
-si no quieres hablar por que se encuentra Malfoy, vete entonces, no lo hagas, yo no te llamé,  
-Herms dile que se valla, dijo ya amenazante,  
-no me pienso mover, comadreja, ésta es mi cabaña también,  
Ron lo miró furioso y agarrando a Hermione bruscamente del brazo la jaló para afuera,  
Draco fue rápidamente detrás … tomó al pelirrojo de un hombro y se dispuso a pelear,  
-VASTA, NO, PELEEN, NO LO PERMITIRÉ NUEVAMENTE, grito Hermione, Ron si quieres hablar hazlo sino lárgate, le dijo apuntándolo con la varita,  
El pelirrojo bufó pero entró más tranquilo a la cabaña, Draco hizo lo mismo tras él,  
-necesito que me perdones, fue una tontería, a mi no me importa esa chica, y no volverá a pasar,  
-claro que no volverá a pasar, ya que estarás libre de hacer lo que quieras, dijo Hermione,  
Ron se acercó a ella y le pidió -tienes que perdonarme Herms,  
-tú no me quieres Ron ¿por que te empeñas en seguir con migo?,  
-es cosa mía además tu vas a volver,  
Esas palabras encolerizaron a Hermione,  
-no lo haré Ron no entiendes,  
-sí lo harás, le dijo forzándola,  
La paciencia de Draco volvió a esfumarse, así que lo tomó de la solapa de la túnica, Ron no se defendía cosa que enfureció más al rubio,  
-suéltala, le ordenó el rubio,  
Ron soltó a la chica,  
-veo que estás con él, por eso no quieres volver, pero lo harás, ya veras que lo harás, no puedes estar sin tus hijos, no?, ya te hice una denuncia por adulterio, la tenencia de los menores es mía, dijo sonriendo,  
-¿qué?, Draco corrió a sostener a la castaña, que parecía desplomarse,  
-estas loco, yo no te fui infiel nunca, dijo Hermione, mientras que tú,  
-será muy difícil de probar, recuerda que Malfoy te fue a buscar al ministerio, dijo riendo, tengo testigos, a mi secretaria y a su amiga, ¿las recuerdas?  
-ya sabes Hermione, si no quieres perder a tus hijos, vuelve conmigo y olvídate de mis chicas, es más, cuando las veas se educada y salúdalas, les dijo Ron mientras se desaparecía,  
Draco abrazó fuerte a la chica, -maldito juro que lo voy a matar, dijo el rubio,  
-no, Draco por Merlín es lo que busca tú no te involucrarás más, seguro denunció que le era infiel contigo, dijo hipando la chica,  
-no llores Granger, no puedo verte llorar, ahora vienen los chicos,  
-Malfoy, yo me muero si no puedo ver a mis hijos, decía llorando,  
- lo sé pero eso no pasará… no pasará,  
Estaban abrazados, Hermione no paraba de llorar, cuando escuchan alguien gritar,  
-AYÚDENMEN, AYÚDENMEN gritaba Rose,  
Ambos salieron corriendo tratando de encontrar a la chica…  
-qué pasa!!, que pasa!!, le preguntaban a Rose que lloraba,  
-Scorpy, cayó al río,  
-QUE!! Gritó Draco,  
-IBA A AGARRAR UNA FLOR Y RESVALÓ, NO PUDE AYUDARLO, gritaba la chica,  
Corrieron hacia el río, allí Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos lo que parecía la túnica de chico, sin pensarlo Draco se tiró al agua, Scorpius no nadaba bien y el rubio lo sabía,  
-te quedas acá, le dijo a Rose, si no salimos vas por ayuda,  
Dijo la castaña mientras se tiraba a las profundas y desconocidas aguas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 15

Corrieron hacia el río, allí Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos lo que parecía la túnica de chico, sin pensarlo Draco se tiró al agua, Scorpius no nadaba bien y el rubio lo sabía,  
-te quedas acá, le dijo a Rose, si no salimos vas por ayuda,  
Dijo la castaña mientras se tiraba a las profundas y desconocidas aguas.

Draco pronto llegó cerca de Scorpius y lo pudo agarrar, el rubio nadaba espléndidamente, siempre se había destacado en el agua por lo que le fue muy fácil encontrar a su hijo, lo tomó del cuello y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, una vez allí salió del agua y sacó al chico que estaba inconciente ya que había tragado mucho agua, estaba a punto de hacerle respiración artificial cuando Rose desesperada le dice,  
-mi mamá, no la veo se hundió,  
-¡ QUÉ!!grita Draco,  
-SE TIRÓ AL AGUA, SE TRIRÓ AL AGUA, repetía la chica,  
-SI GRANGER NO SABE NADAR, dijo el rubio enloquecido mirando el agua y a Scorpy sin saber que hacer,  
-ROSE, TÚ REANIMALO QUE YO VOY POR TU MADRE,  
Dijo el chico en un grito, la pequeña se tiró sobre su amigo y empezó con la respiración,  
Draco nadaba desconcertado, no parecía haber nadie en el río, ya la desesperación lo había ganado se introducía en las frías aguas, tratando de ver algo, cuando al salir a respirar ve un brazo elevarse a unos pocos metros de él, nadó hacia la chica que daba su último manotón antes de hundirse inconciente, la pudo agarrar de una pierna y jalando de ella con toda la fuerza que le quedaba la trajo hacia él, la tomó del cuello y pudo ver cómo Hermione, lo miraba abatida, la chica le sonrió con una pequeña mueca y se dejó ir, -no te rindas…no te rindas, pensaba el chico que seguía luchando para llegar a la superficie, pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas y el peso de la castaña lo hacía avanzar demasiado lento, como pudo y sacando todo el temperamento Malfoy de su cuerpo alcanzó a sacar su cabeza a la superficie y poder tomar una bocanada de aire, pero era conciente que los minutos eran vitales para la castaña, divisó la orilla más cercana, nunca le pareció unos metros tan largos ya que a pesar de bracear con todas sus fuerzas no alcanzaba la orilla, casi desvanecido él también, tocó tierra firme y ese fue suficiente aliciente para renovar fuerzas y salir del agua, se arrastró por la superficie y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal pudo sacar a la castaña, de inmediato la puso boca arriba dándola vuelta la cara de Hermione estaba embarrada y arañada, pero Draco no podía dejar de pensar que era preciosa, la respiración artificial era lo primero que un mago aprendía y el rubio se sintió feliz de ser un buen alumno en esa materia, sin embargo fuera de todos cálculos la chica no reaccionaba, el rubio levantó la mirada para poder ver a Rose que ya había hecho reaccionar a Scorpy, lo escuchó toser nunca pensó que una tos era una melodía tan hermosa para sus oídos, quería escuchar que Hermione tosiera, quería escuchar que Hermione tosiera, la vida la había puesto en su camino y le daba una segunda oportunidad, no podía dejarla ir, no podía…  
Rose y Scorpius se acercaron hasta dónde estaba la castaña…  
-no te rindas, padre, le dijo el muchacho, viendo la desesperación de los otros dos acompañantes, -no te rindas, ella lo logrará,  
La fe del chico era lo único que los ataba a la esperanza, tanto Draco como Rose, sabían que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo…  
Pero el rubio se reveló y empezó a masajear con más intensidad, supuso que Merlín se había apiadado de él ya que sin previo aviso la chica empezó a toser…  
-SÍ…SÍ…gritaba Draco mientras el rubito abrazaba a su desesperada amiga,

-mami ¿estas bien?, preguntaba la pequeña a una Hermione que le sonreía pero no podía dejar de toser,  
-buen susto nos diste Granger, ¿por que te tiraste?, no sabes nadar, le dijo el rubio regañando,  
-lo sé, se que fue una estupidez, pero no podía dejar que se ahogaran,  
El chico sonrió, la todopoderosa Granger, pensó, tenía ganas de besarla, pero no podía delante de los chicos sería una catástrofe, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría Granger, tal vez pensaba volver con su marido, este último pensamiento le retorció el estómago, sin querer pensar más, se inclinó y la levantó para llevarla a la cabaña,  
-vamos, le dijo a los otros,  
-Malfoy bájame yo puedo caminar,  
-claro que no puedes, dijo el rubio, mientras Rose y Scorpy sonrieron, "ya empezaban a pelear de nuevo", se dijeron,  
-levítame entonces, tienes varita, ¿no?,  
-yo sí la tengo, dijo el rubio recalcando que la chica se la había olvidado,  
-pues levítame entonces,  
-que pasa Granger, tienes miedo que te toque, le susurró,  
-no es eso, no quiero que digas que estor pesada, le refutó,  
-a decir verdad, pesas mucho más que la última vez que te alcé, le dijo con sorna,  
-tu nunca me habías alzado, dijo ella en defensa,  
-claro que sí, fue en la batalla final, antes que muriera el Weasley, caíste desvanecida a mí me habían ayudado antes, tú y Potter, recuerdas,  
-sí pero yo no…  
-tú no podías saberlo, yo te llevé hasta donde estaba la comadreja, dijo enojado consigo mismo,  
-bueno entonces estoy gorda, dices…  
-no Granger… no lo estás, le susurró mientras, la apoyaba en la cama de la cabaña,  
Al darse vuelta vió a McGonagal sentada en la otra cama.

CAPITULO 16

-tú no podías saberlo, yo te llevé hasta donde estaba la comadreja, dijo enojado consigo mismo,  
-bueno entonces estoy gorda, dices…  
-no Granger… no lo estás, le susurró mientras, la apoyaba en la cama de la cabaña,  
Al darse vuelta vió a McGonagal sentada en la otra cama.

Draco cambió la cara, ¿Qué hacía McGonagal sentado en su cama?, se preguntó,  
-Hola directora, dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse, cosa que el rubio le impidió,  
Ya llegaban los chicos, que sorprendidos al ver a la directora se quedaron estáticos parador en la puerta,  
-muy bien Granger, veo que usted y Malfoy se encuentran también muy bien,…pero pasen alumnos, no se queden allí les dijo McGonagal a los muchachos…  
-¿pasó algo malo? Preguntó Draco que no entendía la visita de la mujer,  
-tranquilos, es sólo una visita a nivel académico, por la iniciación, agregó,  
Todos respiraron,  
-estoy recorriendo todos los equipos, y veo que ustedes son los más atrasados, dijo la mujer, es como que han tenido cosas más importantes que hacer, agregó,  
-no es eso, le respondió el rubio, tuvimos percances aparte de una que otra visita,  
-lo sé, el señor Weasley insistió mucho, en venir y no pude,  
-por supuesto, que le negaría al trío de oro, afirmó Draco mientras los chicos reían,  
-no fue tan así, auque admito, tener mi debilidad, la cuestión es que he venido a regañarlos, si no empiezan a tomar enserio las pruebas, no solo no serán los ganadores sino que serán los últimos,  
-seremos el hazme reír, dijo Rose, perpleja,  
-sí, una humillación total, agregó Scorpius,  
-no es así, refutó Draco, la primer prueba la pasamos, y la segunda está avanzada, apenas llegamos hace unos días, y solo nos falta esa tontería muggle,  
-me imaginé que el señor Malfoy iba a subestimar el fics, afirmó la directora, sin embargo, es la prueba más importante, ahí se comprobará el ingenio del grupo, pero como veo que ni siquiera lo han visto, chequeen el pergamino si es que no se les ha incendiado por falta de trabajo,  
Todos corrieron en distintas direcciones, ninguno se acordaba dónde estaba el dichoso pergamino, hasta Hermione se levantó y lo agarró de sobre el armario,  
-bueno… por lo menos no se ha quemado, dijo la chica respirando, de inmediato lo abrió y se dispuso a leer lo que el mágico pergamino les estaba anunciando…  
"ya han escrito el PRÓLOGO, felicidades…, ahora tendrá que escribir un capitulo cada integrante del grupo, y el honor de escribir el primero lo tendrá el señor Draco Malfoy"  
El rubio palideció, se sentó y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos,  
-no puede ser, ¿por que yo?, susurraba atónito,  
-vamos señor Malfoy, no puede resultarle tan difícil, le decía la directora con un dejo de burla, además quiero que sepan, y esto se lo digo como una ayudita extra, nadie más que el Sr Malfoy puede pensar, sugerir, escribir ese capitulo, cualquier ayuda por más mínima que sea, ara que el pergamino se incendie, quemando no solo el capitulo sino el epilogo teniendo que empezar todo de nuevo y con otra historia,  
Draco se levantó bruscamente,  
-lo que usted quiere decir, es que si llegamos al capitulo 29, y alguien sin querer da una ayudita insignificante…  
-exacto, se quema todo y tendrán que empezarlo de nuevo, ¡no habrán imaginado que era solo un fics muggle!, ¿no?,  
La desesperación y frustración se vió en la cara de todos, en especial en la del rubio quien era el más incapacitado para la tarea,  
-bueno, yo me voy, dijo McGonagal, les sugiero…  
-que empecemos de inmediato, dijo Hermione,  
La directora se desapareció, el silencio era total, todos miraban a Draco, quien seguía tomándose la cabeza…  
-tenemos que seguir ahora, dijo Scorpius, vamos padre, sentemos nos y escribe…  
-sí claro, dijo el rubio y se sentó,  
Nadie decía nada, Draco solo había tomado la pluma, pero ni siquiera la había acercado al pergamino, había pasado media hora y los tres acompañantes estaban desesperados,  
-Malfoy, escribe algo, decía una histérica castaña,  
-sí claro, pero no se que!!  
-padre, algo tiene que ocurrírsete, dijo Scorpius,  
-claro, piensa en algo que te haya ocurrido, dijo Rose,  
Diez minutos más y Draco no escribía nada…  
-hagamos una cosa, dijo la castaña, yo leo el epílogo en voz alta para que te inspires,  
-pero, Granger, si ya me lo sé de memoria, lo leí cincuenta veces, dijo el rubio desahuciado,  
-tu escucha e imagina le espetó la chica…

Prólogo:

Cuenta la historia que una linda mariposa se pasaba todo el día estudiando, es que cuando era muy pequeña había escuchado hablar a las abejas del bosque,  
-pobre las mariposas, decía la abeja mayor,  
-¿Por qué?, ¿que les pasa?, preguntó una abeja pequeñita,  
-es que son tan ignorantes, no se comparan con nosotras, en nuestra colmena recibimos educación mientras que ellas, burló,  
-¿pero tu como lo sabes?  
-es lógico, nunca una mariposa compitió en "El certamen cultural del bosque", allí se inscriben todas las especies, y nunca una mariposa ha competido… en cambio nosotras en una oportunidad llegamos al tercer puesto, dijo orgullosa,  
La mariposa se fue triste, se prometió a si misma inscribirse en el certamen ni bien cumpliera la mayoría de edad y mientras tanto ocuparía su tiempo estudiando cuanto pudiera, desde entonces fue conocida como "Maru la mariposa sabelotodo"…  
También cuenta la historia que mientras Maru estudiaba, al concurso había llegado un ser espléndido, un animal sumamente instruido, que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, también competiría y como se sabía culto e inteligente era un ser muy engreído, todos lo conocían como "Lino el dragón engreído".  
Por supuesto ambos se anotaron en la misma competencia, y por supuesto también cuenta la historia que nunca el bosque pudo olvidarse de ellos.

El rubio empezó a escribir…

Capitulo 1

Iba Lino caminando hacia la universidad de los animales, cuando ve que se le acerca una mariposa, el fastuoso animal no le presta atención, sigue con su paso arrogante, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver que la mariposita entraba a la universidad,  
-ja, veo que cualquiera puede acceder a este colegio, le dijo Lino a una jirafa que tenía al lado,  
-por supuesto, la inscripción es libre y gratuita, afirmó el animal,  
-pues no debería serlo, no todos tienen que estudiar,  
La jirafa se ofendió ante esta sugerencia y se alejó rápidamente del dragón, quien pensó que era lo mejor, ya que esa tonta jirafa no estaba a su altura por lo que decidió no hablarle más a esos animales, de ahora en más Lino no le hablaría a ningún animal llamado jirafa, y se fue a sentar a su banca a esperar que la profesora les diera la lección del día.  
Cuando el día termino Lino se marchó contento con la decisión que no le hablaría más a ninguna jirafa tonta.

-terminó, dijo el rubio,  
-¿escribiste un capítulo?, dijo la castaña azorada,  
-un excelente capítulo dijo el rubio,  
Todos se lanzaron a leer,  
-está realmente muy bueno, dijo Rose, y me dejas unas muy buenas ideas, ya que yo soy la segunda,  
De manera increíble, empezaron a seguir la trama trazada por Draco, Rose utilizó al Dragón y en su capítulo se peleaba con una cebra y decidía no hablarle más, mientras la mariposa se destacaba como muy buena alumna, Scorpius hizo lo mismo con un elefante, Hermione con un tigre, Draco prosiguió con un león, siempre la mariposa era muy buena en todo, y así se pasaron toda la tarde escribiendo… el capitulo treinta le tocaba escribirlo a Rose quien estaba feliz en un solo día tenían terminado el fics, iba a empezarlo cuando de golpe ve ante el asombro y la desdicha de todos que la última página del pergamino destinada al capítulo final, se empezaba a incendiar

Capitulo 17

De manera increíble, empezaron a seguir la trama trazada por Draco, Rose utilizó al Dragón y en su capítulo se peleaba con una cebra y decidía no hablarle más, mientras la mariposa se destacaba como muy buena alumna, Scorpius hizo lo mismo con un elefante, Hermione con un tigre, Draco prosiguió con un león, siempre la mariposa era muy buena en todo, y así se pasaron toda la tarde escribiendo… el capitulo treinta le tocó escribirlo a Rose quien estaba feliz en un solo día tenían terminado el fics, iba a empezarlo cuando de golpe ve ante el asombro y la desdicha de todos que la última página del pergamino destinada al capítulo final, se empezaba a incendiar…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!!…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!! Estaba a los gritos Draco, cumplimos, todos cumplimos, decía mientras miraba a los demás para ver que asentían, no vaya a ser cosa que le echaran la culpa, pensaba,  
El pergamino se iba incendiando lentamente, y todos parados a su alrededor lo miraban resignados,  
-yo no hice nada, susurraba Rose, solo lo tomé para escribir… se disculpaba,  
-no fue tu culpa, dijo Scorpy,  
-algo hicimos mal, aseveró la castaña,  
El rubio respiró al escucharla hablar en plural, evidentemente Granger no le echaba la culpa,  
Todos estaban en sus pensamientos cuando del último pedazo de pergamino salió una carta vociferadora, la cara de los cuatro fue un manjar, estaban a punto de taparse los oídos cuando la carta empezó a gritar…  
-FELICITACIONES…, FELICITACIONES…, FELICITACIONES….HAN SIDO EL PRIMER EQUIPO QUE HA LLEGADO AL CAPÍTULO 30…  
Todos empezaron a sonreír, pero…que diablos estaba pasando??  
-¿pero por que se quemó el pergamino? Preguntó Draco,  
-Malfoy es una vociferadora no te va a contestar, le dijo la castaña,  
-DOS PERSONAS TENDRAN QUE TERMINAR EL FICS, la carta empezó a toser y escupió primero un nombre, DRACO MALFOY dijo SERÁ UNO DE LOS AFORTUNADOS, y siguió tosiendo cuando escupió otro nombre, HERMIONE GRANGER , SERÁ LA SEGUNDA AFRTUNADA, AMBOS PARTIRÁN MAÑANA A LAS 8HS Y AL LLEGAR A LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA ENCONTRARÁN EL PERGAMINO PARA EL GRAN FINAL, dijo la carta desapareciendo…  
Hermione miró al rubio, quien resignado sonreía,  
-por lo menos Granger, me podrás ayudar y estaremos solitos, le susurró,  
Hermione lo miró, en ese momento se acordó de Ron, de sus amenazas y de la declaración de Malfoy, mañana iba a ser un día complicado, pensó,

Mientras tanto en la isla del calamar gigante…

Estaban todos cenando habían hecho un fogón, Albus jugaba con Aldana mientras Harry charlaba con Matius,  
-así que tu trabajaste en el ministerio, no te recuerdo, le decía Harry,  
-sí fue un corto período, es que mi padre Bagnold Millicent insistió y quise darle el gusto, pero estar encerrado en un ministerio no es lo mío, agregó,  
-¿tu eres Matius Millicent?, preguntó Ginny encantada,  
-sí, veo que soy famoso, dijo arrogante,  
Sí famoso por lo mujeriego y sinvergüenza, pensó el ojiverde mientras agradecía mentalmente a Malfoy el haberle advertido de la cercanía de ese sujeto a su esposa,  
-tengo que felicitarte, Potter,  
-a sí…¿por que?, dijo ya alterado el ojiverde adelantándose al comentario,  
-es que su esposa es digna de admirar, espetó el hombre,  
Ginny se atragantó y escupió lo que estaba tomando, mientras miraba la cara de furia que tenía el ojiverde,  
-lo se, mi esposa es mi mayor tesoro, por eso nos amamos, ¿no es así, cariño?,  
-por supuesto, dijo la pelirroja besando al chico en los labios,  
-hace bien en cuidarla, espetó Matius, ella es una fuerte tentación para un hombre como yo, agregó ante el desconcierto de la chica y la furia del moreno.

A la otra mañana en el bosque prohibido

-ya son la 8 hs Malfoy, ¿no puedes ser puntual?, rezongaba la castaña,  
-pero si ya me levanté, además no te quejes estuviste un a hora en el baño,  
-uf, yo me levante a las 6 para tomarme mi tiempo, aseveró la chica,  
-claro, tu tiempo y el mío, dijo el rubio mientras con su varita metía algo de ropa en un bolso,  
-no nos mudamos, Malfoy, le dijo la chica, en alusión a todo lo que el rubio ingresaba en su bolso,  
-oh olvidé la perfecta Granger, tiene todo organizado, auque creo que te encantaría que nos mudáramos, ¿no?, le susurró,  
-ni lo sueñes, le espetó, mientras besaba la frente de su dormida hija en señal de despedida,  
Draco se quedó serio, no le había gustado nada lo que le dijo, claro que lo soñaba, hacía muchos años que lo soñaba y ella ya lo sabía.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 18

-oh olvidé la perfecta Granger, tiene todo organizado, auque creo que te encantaría que nos mudáramos, ¿no?, le susurró,

-ni lo sueñes, le espetó, mientras besaba la frente de su dormida hija en señal de despedida,

Draco se quedó serio, no le había gustado nada lo que le dijo, claro que lo soñaba, hacía muchos años que lo soñaba y ella ya lo sabía.

El rubio empezó a caminar dando grandes zancadas, la castaña lo seguía cómo podía, estaba enojado y se lo hacía saber, Hermione se sonrió por dentro, Draco parecía un niño pequeño, muy distinto a Ron, el pelirrojo cuando se enojaba se volvía grosero, y era capaz de decir cualquier guarangada, el rubio solo había fruncido el ceño y se limitaba a caminar con sus largas piernas eso sí, cada tanto, Hermione veía darse vuelta para constatar que la chica lo seguía,

-por Merlín, Malfoy, no puedo seguir tu ritmo, exclamó la castaña,

-lo lamento, pero… ¿es que Granger admite no poder hacer algo a mi altura?, le espetó,

-yo no tengo la culpa de ser mujer y no tener tu tranca,

Draco reflexionó, no era una buena táctica seguir peleado con ella, prefería molestarla, de esa manera en vez de alejarla la tendría bien cerca,

-claro, que no es tu culpa, le dijo acercándose en un susurro, además auque lo fuera sería la mejor de las culpas, créeme te sienta bien ser mujer,

Hermione se estremeció, tener a Draco tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa, además esta nueva faceta del chico la consternaba, era fácil ser indiferente a sus encantos cuando Malfoy de chico la insultaba…, pero cómo resistir a los encantos de un Malfoy adulto que se le insinuaba constantemente…optó por no decirle nada auque su cara al comenzar a enrojecer la delataba…

Tenían que subir por una ladera muy empinada, Hermione siempre temió a la altura, Draco la ayudaba de forma caballerosa, cosa que la chica agradecía, cuando sin querer la castaña miró hacia abajo y al marearse casi se cae,

-¡no mires para abajó!, le gruñó, el rubio mientras la agarraba evitando una terrible caída,

-lo siento, dijo agarrada del cuello del rubio,

-bueno, sonrió el chico mientras seguían caminando, si puedo tenerte así, mirá cuando quieras, burló,

Hermione en cuanto tocó tierra firme lo soltó,

-valla, Granger, se estaba tan bien, le dijo sonriente, pero es peligroso, así que me rectifico, no hagas nada que pueda lastimarte, ¿entendiste?, no te largues al agua sin hechizarte, recuerda que no sabes nadar, tampoco mires al precipicio, tienes vértigo, por lo mismo no vuelas en escoba, y nunca jugaste al Quidditch, sonrió

-me sorprende que sepas tanto de mí, pero me tratas como si fuera una inconciente, se quejó la chica,

-nada más lejos de eso, dijo Draco levantando una ceja, pero… ¿acaso no te tiraste al río sin saber nadar?

-bueno había dejado la varita en la cabaña, como bien me lo reprochaste luego, y tuve que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que murieras ahogado, se sinceró,

-¿arriesgaste tu vida por mí, conciente que podrías morir?, dijo perplejo, yo pensé que no te …

-¿cómo iba a olvidar que no se nadar?, no soy estúpida, además lo hice por Scorpius también,

El chico no pudo contenerse, la dio vuelta hacia él y la besó, la chica se sorprendió ya que le dio un beso tierno en su frente,

-sabes que te quiero, pero que te hayas arriesgado por mi hijo hace que hoy te ame más, y sin dejarla decir nada, emprendió la marcha ante la mirada emocionada de la castaña.

Mientras tanto en la isla del calamar gigante…

Harry estaba muy molesto y Ginny que conocía muy bien a su marido lo sabía,

-ven amor, que quiero hablar contigo, le susurró y se llevó al ojiverde a la casa,

-Ginny ese…

-lo se, Harry, no le hagas caso, es un idiota asumido, ¿crees que te cambiaría por él?,

-sé que no, Ginny, tengo plena confianza en tí pero…

-pero nada, vuelve tranquilo, amor, yo solo hago las pruebas para que Albus pueda ganar, eso queremos, ¿No?

-sí, amor, dejemos a ese payaso pero en cuanto esto termine, me las cobro,

Ginny largó una carcajada, y empezó a besar a su marido desde la cabeza a los pies…

En la colina…

Al llegar a la cima, encontraron una cueva, había empezado a llover copiosamente, Hermione instintivamente se metió, dentro para resguardarse,

-¡CUIDADO!!, gritó Draco, corriéndola de un manotazo, lo cual hizo que fuera él quien quedara delante de un gran oso que gruñendo lanzó un manotazo el cual fue a dar en el pecho del rubio rasgándolo con sus garras,

-¡MALFOY NO!! gritó la castaña al ver chorros de sangre emanar del pecho del chico.

Capitulo 19

-¡CUIDADO!!, gritó Draco, corriéndola de un manotazo, lo cual hizo que fuera él quien quedara delante de un gran oso que gruñendo lanzó un manotazo el cual fue a dar en el pecho del rubio rasgándolo con sus garras,

-¡MALFOY NO!! Gritó la castaña al ver chorros de sangre emanar del pecho del chico.

¡desmaius! Gritó Hermione apuntando al oso y este cayó hacia las rocas para luego salir corriendo,

La castaña mientras tanto sostenía a Draco que se empezaba a desvanecer, con cuidado lo fue llevando hacia el piso dónde lo apoyó con delicadeza,

La sangre salía a borbotones, Hermione abrió la camisa del chico que estaba cubierta de sangre para ver la profundidad de las heridas,

-Maloy!! Te encuentras bien, le decía sin poder parar de llorar,

-estoy bien, no llores,

-no traje el botiquín se lo dejé a los chicos, es mi culpa, dijo Hermione contrariada mientras lanzaba miles de hechizos al cuerpo del rubio para tratar de cerrar las heridas, -no debí entrar así a la cueva, afirmó,

-ya Granger, fíjate en mi bolso debe haber algo,

Hermione nerviosa empezó a revisar el bolso y encontró un líquido cicatrizante,

-aca está, aca está, gritaba de felicidad mientras preparaba la pócima, al mirar a Draco vió que el rubio se empezaba a dormir,

-no te duermas Malfoy, no puedes dormirte,

-lo ciento Granger, no puedo mantenerme des…

El chico no terminó la frase, la castaña sabía que no debía dejarlo dormir,

Dejó la pócima en el suelo de la cueva y lo empezó a zamarrear, pero nada, no habría los ojos,

-DESPIERTA, MALFOY!!

-DESPIERTA, MALFOY, pero nada, no abría sus grises ojos,

Desesperada y sin saber que hacer, se acercó y lo besó, la castaña unió sus labios a los del chico esperando su reacción,

Draco se acomodó y seguía durmiendo, no funcionaba, entonces decidió penetrar en la boca del muchacho… de inmediato Draco abrió los ojos, Hermione sonrió, el chico la miraba desconcertado pero disfrutando el beso, la castaña tomó la pócima y despegando sus labios de los de él, se la hizo tomar,

-por Merlín, Granger, esto es asqueroso, quiero tu boca, solo tu boca puede mantenerme despierto,

El maldito la estaba chantajeando, hasta era probable que nunca se hubiera dormido,

La chica sonrió, y lo volvió a besar,

-tienes razón Malfoy es horrible dijo Hermione poniendo mala cara, Draco sonrió, ella lo volvió a besar, -¿estas mejor?, le dijo en susurro, ya no sangra,

-bendigo al oso, ya que gracias a él, te tengo así conmigo, susurró el rubio,

Hermione se sonrojó, recién ahora se daba cuenta que había besado al chico repetidas veces,

-lo siento Malfoy, estaba asustada por eso…

-por Merlín, no te arrepientas, le susurraba,

Ella sonrió, afuera llovía mucho y había refrescado, la castaña sacó una manta y se la pudo al rubio que tiritaba,

-tienes mucha fiebre, le dijo, tengo que bajarla, y sacó una especie de tarro, -¡aquamenti! Dijo y pronto tuvo suficiente agua, con un pañuelo le ponía paños sobre la frente,

-¿ya no me besas?, voy a dormirme,

-ya puedes dormir, le dijo la chica, yo me quedo despierta vigilando que ese animal no vuelva,

Draco le sonrió y cerró los ojos, estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre, la chica limpió todo con su varita y se acurrucó a su lado, luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida, Draco al comprobarlo la tapó con parte de la manta y se acurrucó más hacia ella mientras la abrazaba,

-me vas a querer, lo se, le dijo el rubio en voz alta, minutos antes de volver a dormirse.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio…

-Harry que haces aquí, rezongó Ron al verlo entrar,

-he vuelto hay que trabajar,

-¿y Ginny?, ¿no la viste?,

-sí, ella está bien, auque gracias a Malfoy que fui, ese tipo es un gigoló,

-no nombres a ese imbesil, ya ví su juego, le está llenando la cabeza a Hermione, para que me deje, por que a él le gusta,

-no digas eso, tú has sido infiel a Herms, Malfoy no te empujó a hacerlo,

-yo solo tuve aventuras normales, como cualquier hombre,

-sabes que no es así, yo nunca he traicionado a Ginny,

-por supuesto es mi hermana,

-quieres decir que Herms es inferior ¿por eso la traicionas?,

-no quiero decir eso, yo…yo no quiero perder a Hermione, tú tienes que ayudarme, voy a ir por ella, seguiré yo la maldita iniciación,

-no creo que se pueda,

-pues ya lo veremos, es mi esposa, y si yo le digo a McGonagal que cambiamos con Herms, tendrá que aceptarlo.

Capitulo 20

-no quiero decir eso, yo…yo no quiero perder a Hermione, tú tienes que ayudarme, voy a ir por ella, seguiré yo la maldita iniciación,

-no creo que se pueda,

-pues ya lo veremos, es mi esposa, y si yo le digo a McGonagal que cambiamos con Herms, tendrá que aceptarlo.

Al otro día…

La lluvia no había parado, Hermione despertó asustada, pronto recordó donde y con quien estaba, asombrada ya que se halló bajo la manta y amarrada fuertemente por un brazo de Malfoy, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, la tenía sujeta a él, cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera lo despertaría y se veía tan dulce durmiendo que no quiso moverse…

Hermione cerró sus ojos, quería pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, sabía que Ron no se quedaría quieto, quién sabe con que se iba a encontrar cuando se terminara la iniciación y tuviera que volver a su casa, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar en volver con Ron, ya no lo amaba, por Merlín qué estaba pensando, se reprochó, pero era cierto, si quería ser fiel consigo misma tenía que admitir que desde hacía mucho tiempo no amaba a su marido, tanto desamor de su parte hizo que ella solo estuviera a su lado por deber, sí, ella había sentido su corazón desbocarse cuando Malfoy le había confesado que la quería, sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía palpitaciones por la cercanía de un hombre, y el rubio lograba que su corazón saliera disparado, y lo tenía ahí, y la estaba amarrando con su perfecto y fuerte brazo, quisiera quedarse así para siempre y no tener que seguir fingiendo querer a quién ya no quería, fingiendo ignorar a quien su alma necesitaba…

-Granger!! ¿estas despierta?,

-sí dijo la chica y le regaló una sonrisa,

Draco corrió su brazo,

-pensé que no despertarías y nunca podría liberarme de tu brazo, dijo riendo,

-no me digas que no pudiste escapar,

-claro que no, tu brazo pesa una tonelada,

Draco sonrió, como le gustaba a ella que Malfoy sonriera, era tan distinto a cuando eran chicos…

-sé que te resulto pesado, pero no pensé tanto,

-no…no quise decirte pesado,

-lo se Granger, rió Draco,

Ante el asombro de los dos, aparecieron en el lugar un pergamino y una pluma, Hermione lo tomó y leyó:

"capitulo 30, final…"

-creo que quieren que trabajemos, dijo el rubio,

-primero quiero revisarte las heridas, todavía tienes una línea de fiebre, le dijo la castaña mientras le tocaba la frente,

-yo tengo hambre quiero desayunar,

-la chica rió, con un movimiento de varita preparó unas galletas que tenía en su bolso y calentó un té muy humeante, sin embargo mientras se enfriaba un poco, empezó a revisarlo,

-quédate quieto, y no me mires así, le espetó,

-así ¿como?, rugió el chico,

-como si me… bueno no importa, dijo la castaña, al no encontrar palabras para describir la acción del rubio,

-¿como si te desvistiera con la mirada?,

-exacto, dijo la chica,

-lo siento pero no puedo evitar, el imaginarte desnuda es algo que no puedo evitar,

Hermione estaba roja, Draco sonrió,

-lo lamento, sé que no tengo derecho… estoy bien, no me revises más, tomemos el té, dijo levantándose y yendo hacia una piedra que usaban de mesa,

Hermione no dijo nada, no era buena para hablar de ciertas cosas, menos con él, así que pasaron los próximos minutos callados…

En Hogwarts…

-Sr Weasley a que debo su visita, decía McGonagal,

-directora, cómo esta usted, verá se trata de Hugo,

-¿qué le pasa al pequeño?

-sabrá usted que él es muy apegado a su mamá,

-claro Granger es tan buena madre, ¿pero donde está Hugo?,

-está en la madriguera, con mi madre, pero extraña mucho a Herms, es muy pequeño para estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella,

-lo se pero todavía faltan dos semanas…

-lo sé directora, pero yo le traigo una propuesta para solucionar el problema,

-dígame Ron, que es lo que usted quiere hacer,

-fácil, yo tomo el lugar de Hermione en la iniciación de Rose, así mi esposa vuelve con Hugo y todos felices.

Capitulo 21

-dígame Ron, que es lo que usted quiere hacer,

-fácil, yo tomo el lugar de Hermione en la iniciación de Rose, así mi esposa vuelve con Hugo y todos felices.

-que te parece si empezamos con el último capítulo, dijo Draco retomando el diálogo,

Hermione sonrió,-magnifica idea, me encanta escribir, confesó,

-se nota eres muy buena, después de todo el fis es casi todo tuyo, dijo sonriendo,

-fics, Malfoy, le dijo sonriendo, y no es cierto, todos colaboramos, afirmó, la chica,

-esta bien, reconozco, que todos colaboramos, bufó, no valla a ser cosa que por mis dichos se incendie, sonrió,

-hermione tomó el pergamino y empezaron a escribir, las ideas fluían rápidamente, se llevaban muy bien inventando historias, sus personajes eran creíbles y el relato era sencillo, a ambos le gustaba ir a lo concreto no divagar demasiado el contexto, más bien, trataban que la mayoría del escrito fuera argumental…

-fin, dijo Hermione emocionada,

-por fin terminamos, dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza,

-me gusta, dijo la castaña realmente me gusta, lo leeré para ver si encuentras alguna falla,

-de acuerdo, dijo el muchacho,

Capitulo 30

Esa mañana Lino fue muy nervioso a la universidad, era el día en que le iban a tomar los exámenes, él quería ser el primero, se había esforzado para serlo y la espera le comía los nervios,

-¿por qué, tardarán tanto?, se preguntaba el animal,

En eso ve salir a la directora con un anuncio,

-mis queridos alumnos, este año el certamen para saber quien es el mejor estudiante, será distinto, se postularán en pareja y no habrá uno sino dos ganadores,

Lino se puso furioso él no quería compartir su logro con nadie, y así se lo hizo saber a la directora, quien lo escuchó pero desestimó su reclamo,

-tengo que apurarme y elegir al animal más inteligente después de mí por supuesto, pensó Lino, yo sé que todos querrán ser mi pareja, pero elegiré a quien me favorezca,

Entonces Lino fue al patio y empezó a hacer su elección, la jirafa le pareció la más aplicada, y allí fue él…

-señora jirafa, cómo el examen es por parejas yo quiero ser pareja suya, dijo directo,

-lo siento, señor dragón, mi pareja es la ardilla, es que somos buenas amigas, además usted no ha hablado en todo este año, no podría ser su pareja, agregó,

Lino se marchó ofendido, siguió tratando de encontrar pareja pero nadie quería presentarse al concurso con él,

-no lo entiendo decía en voz alta, por que no me quieren si soy el mejor,

-es que tú has despreciado a todos durante este año, es lógico que no te quieran, dijo la mariposa que todavía estaba leyendo un libro,

-pero yo les convengo, soy el mejor, dijo el dragón,

-sí, es probable que le sirvas para ganar, pero ganar no lo es todo,

- mariposa, no digas tonterías,

-yo no soy tonta, saber auque no ganes, es mejor que ganar y que no sepas, por eso no me preocupo por ganar, me preocupo por saber…

Lino se quedó pensativo, la mariposa tenía razón, él sabía y no tenía que comprobarlo,

-quieres ser mi pareja, le dijo la mariposa,

-por supuesto, dijo el dragón,

A partir de ese día no hubo mejor pareja que el dragón Lino y la mariposa Maru, ambos ganaron "El certamen cultural del bosque", y fueron para siempre, los mejores amigos de toda la universidad.

FIN

-me gusta, creo que ganaremos, dijo Draco,

-si está muy bueno, ahora tenemos que regresar con los chicos, dijo la castaña,

Draco frunció el ceño, auque extrañaba a su hijo, definitivamente no quería dejar de estar solo con Hermione, sin embargo no tuvo más remedio y a pesar de sus quejas y la risa de Hermione, regresaron…

-hola chicos llegamos, dijeron ambos,

-mamí, salió corriendo Rose a abrazar a la castaña,

-padre, Scorpius, también se echó en los brazos del rubio,

-nosotros terminamos la tercera prueba, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?,

-realmente muy bien, dijo Draco, acá esta el ultimo capítulo,

Rose y Scorpius empezaron a leerlo cuando se escuchó un clic, y ante el asombro de todos vieron aparecerse a Ron y McGonagal.

Capitulo 22

-nosotros terminamos la tercera prueba, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?,

-realmente muy bien, dijo Draco, acá esta el ultimo capítulo,

Rose y Scorpius empezaron a leerlo cuando se escuchó un clic, y ante el asombro de todos vieron aparecerse a Ron y McGonagal.

-lamento la interrupción, dijo la directora ante el asombro de todos, es de fuerza mayor, por eso nos presentamos así,

-¿le pasa algo a Hugo?, reaccionó Hermione que lo que menos entendía era por que volvió a presentarse su marido,

-exacto, dijo Ron mientras se acercaba y besaba a Hermione en los labios, ya que la necesidad de la chica por saber que pasaba, no la dejó reaccionar para evitar el beso como lo hubiera echo en otras circunstancias, de inmediato Draco dio un paso hacia ella pero se contuvo al ver que Rose lo miraba a él y a su vez a sus padres…

-¿Qué tiene Hugo? ¿Que le pasa?, díganme de una vez, reclamó la chica especialmente a Ron que la miraba casi con sorna, disfrutando el que la castaña dependiera de él,

-tranquila Herms, dijo al fin, no es nada grave, agregó,

-solo que el niño te extraña mucho, afirmó la directora revelando de una vez el por que de la presencia, en verdad a McGonagal no le gustó nada la manera de hacer sufrir del pelirrojo hacia su esposa…

Draco miró a la chica y le sonrió tiernamente apoyándola y dándole ánimos, Hermione le respondió con una mueca de sonrisa la cual fue dirigida especialmente a él, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente…

-veo que no eres la única en alegrarse de que Hugo este bien,

-por supuesto, dijo Rose salvando a su mami, todos nos alegramos, eso incluye a los Malfoy ya que somos un buen equipo,

-supongo entonces que también se alegrarán al saber de mi incorporación a este gran certamen, agregó el pelirrojo,

Draco de inmediato miró a la castaña negando con la cabeza, no iba a permitir que ese se metiera en su grupo,

-lo lamentamos, dijo el rubio, pero el equipo ya está completo, es de cuatro,

-pero si yo no digo lo contrario, burló el pelirrojo que tenía "la sartén por el mango",

-no te entiendo, dijo alterada Hermione, estas dando vuelta, que tiene que ver Hugo con el equipo y tu incorporación,

McGonagal tomó la palabra,

Es que tu hijo te extraña, y tu marido me pidió que yo aceptara un cambio en el equipo y así lo hice, es decir tú te vas a la madriguera a buscar a Hugo y el señor Weasley se queda acompañando a Rose,

Draco se fue del lugar, si se quedaba iba a golpear a ese sujeto, el pelirrojo había mirado a Hermione burlándose de ella,¿cómo McGonagal no se daba cuenta?

-pero…yo …

-será mejor así, dijo la directora,

Hermione miró a Rose y a Draco que volvía a entrar…-esta bien, cuando me voy,

-ahora mismo cariño, dijo melosamente Ron mientras abusando de su suerte se acercó y delante del rubio tomó a la castaña por la barbilla y la besó nuevamente, Draco cerró los ojos, sabía que lo estaba buscando, pero ya se encargaría de él cuando la directora se fuera…

-todavía no dijo McGonagal, estoy esperando a alguien mientras tanto necesito hablar con el Sr Malfoy,

Ron se quedó desconcertado, qué esperaba esa vieja estúpida para sacar a Hermione de ahí, pensaba,

-dígame lo que sea, dijo el rubio intrigado,

-necesito que los alumnos nos dejen solos,

En ese momento se oyó un clic y ante el asombro de todos apareció una mujer muy alta delgada con una cabellera rubia…

-Alina, qué haces acá, espetó Draco,

-hola amor, dijo la chica tirándose en los brazos del rubio y llenándole la cara de besos,

-yo la mandé a buscar, dijo McGonagal,

Hermione se puso pálida, su corazón galopaba, no podía soportar ver al rubio con su esposa, era letal para ella…

Scorpius saludó a su madre y luego se marchó con Rose a seguir la búsqueda de la próxima prueba,

-se trata de Lucius, afirmó McGonagal, usted sabe que luego de la muerte de Voldemort él trató de seguir su camino,

-y yo lo atrapé, dijo la castaña, antes de casarme cuando era un auror…

-exacto, dijo McGonagal,

-él juró matarla, así que no podrá quedarse sola con su hijo, necesita un auror que la proteja y como su marido permanecerá en la iniciación de Rose, pensé que la Sra Malfoy reemplace a su esposo y él sea su auror protector, dijo McGonagal tranquilamente,

Una batalla de sentimientos se apoderó del lugar, Ron estaba furioso, él no iba a permitir que esos dos se fueran solos, y por otro lado veía la sonrisa de Alina que lo miraba con lujuria recordando tiempos pasados, por otra parte Draco y Hermione estaban emocionados, de golpe todo se hizo luz y sombras, Draco tenía la oportunidad de estar con su castaña, pero el saber que Lucius la buscaba para matarla lo aterraba, por otra parte Hermione estaba nerviosa se sentía como una adolescente de 15 años, saber que estaría a solas con Draco nuevamente, hacía que su corazón estallara…

-Herms, no puedo permitir que estés lejos de mí, en esta circunstancia, dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba,

Hermione trataba de zafarse pero al ver a Alina agarrando al rubio se quedó quieta,

-no se preocupe, Weasley, el Sr Malfoy es el mejor auror que tenemos, junto con usted y Potter, por supuesto,

-¿y por que no va Harry?, dijo Ron,

-el señor Potter, está tras los pasos de Lucius, además creemos que Draco es el indicado para estar siempre con Hermione ya que nadie mejor que él conoce a su padre,

-bueno ya está todo dicho, vallan a despedirse de los chicos, este trasladador los dejará justo en la madriguera,

Una vez despedidos Draco y Hermione tomaron el trasladador y se desaparecieron ante la furiosa mirada de Ron y la inquietante mirada de Alina.


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 23

Una vez despedidos Draco y Hermione tomaron el trasladador y se desaparecieron ante la furiosa mirada de Ron y la inquietante mirada de Alina.

-no puedo creerlo, se quejaba el pelirrojo, -McGonagal, tengo que volver, tengo que ir con ella, si está en peligro yo tengo que protegerla,

-señor Weasley, usted quería volver, además, creo que usted debe proteger a Rose, recuerde que ella también esta en peligro, aseveró la directora,

-pero que Malfoy cuide a Rose y yo a Herms, no me gusta que esté a solas con él, dijo descubriéndose,

-pero Rony…, mi marido es confiable, mucho más que nosotros, aseveró Alina, -o será que el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición, rió la rubia,

-¡CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ!, grito Ron,

-no hay vuelta atrás, dijo McGonagal, son dos semanas y luego todos estaremos en la entrega de premios de la iniciación, y diciendo esto desapareció,

Ron estaba furioso, Alina feliz, hacía tiempo que quería retornar con el pelirrojo y así se lo hizo saber, lo agarró de la camisa y lo empezó a besar, el pelirrojo a pesar de su enojo no se pudo resistir y terminó fundiéndose en los conocidos labios de su amante…

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la madriguera se aparecieron justo en la cocina, dónde se encontraba Molly y Arthur cenando,

-Herms, Malfoy!! Que bueno que Essen acá pero ¿pasó algo?

-Molly, Arthur, vine por Hugo, Ron me dijo que me extrañaba y por eso…

-¿Qué mi hijo te dijo que? Espetó Molly, si él muy delincuente ni vino a ver a su hijo, apenas si se aparecía por la chimenea y preguntaba por el, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Ron,

-desgraciado, mentiroso, susurró Draco,

-pero él me dijo… no se entonces que pasa, dijo Hermione, igualmente, ¿dónde esta Hugo?

- en este momento, lo iba a llamar para la cena, mientras yo les sirvo a ustedes y comemos todos juntos, por que no ven ustedes y le das la sorpresa,

-claro Molly, y gracias por la invitación, dijo la castaña y junto al rubio fueron al comedor dónde estaba el pequeño,

-mami, mami, gritaba el pequeño,

-mi amor, lindo, abrazó Hermione a su hijo, el pequeño también dio un beso al rubio que se agachó a saludarlo,

-¿Por qué viniste, mami, si todavía falta mucho?,

-es que te extrañaba, vine de verte, dijo la chica, pero ahora comamos,

Los tres se fueron a la cocina…

-que rico estofado, dijo Draco a una Molly orgullosa por los halagos del rubio,

Luego de mucho charlar en una amena velada Draco y Arthur se pusieron a parte a charlar sobre Lucius y el peligro que su fuga le causaba a la castaña principalmente, luego de un rato se unieron Hermione y Molly a la conversación,

-yo creo que debes dejar a Hugo en la madriguera, en realidad creo que todos deben quedarse,

-creo que es dónde mi padre la buscará primero, ustedes son sus suegros, agregó el rubio,

-es verdad, dijo Arthur, Hermione tienes que buscar un lugar seguro, dónde Lucius no vaya a buscarte,

-mi casa, dijo Draco, la mansión Malfoy, es el último lugar que él te buscaría, allí se encuentra mi madre enterrada, y créanme no querrá enfrentarse conmigo,

-me parece lo mejor, dijo Molly, pero que Hugo se quede acá, creo que ni sabe de su existencia, pero igual lo protegeremos,

Hermione se quedó pasmada, sola con Draco en su casa, no podría resistir su cercanía, qué iba a hacer sola ante él, pronto lo averiguaría…

Capitulo 24

Hermione se quedó pasmada, sola con Draco en su casa, no podría resistir su cercanía, qué iba a hacer sola ante él, pronto lo averiguaría…

Luego de despedirse de su hijo, Draco la tomó de la mano y sin dejarle decir nada se desapareció llevándosela a su casa…

-¿Malfoy, dónde estamos?, preguntó la castaña al verse rodeada de rosales tan grandes que hasta cubría la estatura del chico,

-tranquila Granger, siseó, son los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, es decir estamos justo en la mitad del laberinto, es que lo mandé a construir por nuestro elfo y solamente yo se como llegar a la puerta de mi casa, ni siquiera Lucius puede hacerlo tampoco puede aparecerse en otro lado, es decir, todo aquel que quiera llegar a la mansión tendrá que aparecerse acá y sortear el laberinto,

-realmente ingenioso, dijo la chica,

Draco empezó a caminar entre los rosales que mientras ellos pasaban cambiaban de lugar mágicamente, su mente divagaba, no solo estaba sola con él, sino que nadie podría ir en su ayuda, eso la atemorizó, ¿y si Draco la seguía odiando y eso era solo una trampa? Nadie la ayudaría ni siquiera Harry, pensaba,

La castaña miraba al rubio desorientada, más cuando el chico paró de golpe su andar y le espetó,

-me ofendes, ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi amor?, ¿cómo crees que te traje a mi casa por que quiero hacerte daño?, Draco se veía realmente molesto,

-mierda, me leyó la mente, pensó la chica,

-sí eso es exactamente lo que hago,

La castaña enrojeció, si antes también le había leído la mente sabría cuando ella pensaba en él…

-no dijo el rubio, es en este laberinto donde me es más fácil entrar en tu mente, si quieres pensar lo que pensaste antes, podría enterarme, dijo lujurioso,

-mierda, Malfoy!! Te prohíbo que lo hagas, dijo más colorada,

Draco se echó a reír y la besó, fue un tierno beso en una mejilla…

-está bien no te miraré más, pero no pienses que quiero dañarte,

-no lo haré, me convenciste, dijo la chica,

Luego de caminar unos minutos callados, llegaron a una enorme puerta dorada, Draco sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña llave y la puerta se abrió, de inmediato apareció ante él un elfo joven, que para extrañeza de la castaña estaba muy bien vestido…

-amo, ha vuelto, amo ha vuelto, gritaba feliz el sujeto,

Ante la mirada atónita de la chica el rubio se agachó y beso al elfo en la frente,

-Caddy, te presento a Hermione Granger, una gran amiga de los elfos en especial de tu padre,

-la señorita amiga del señor Potter, la señorita amiga del señor Potter, la señorita amiga del señor Potter, repetía el elfo feliz,

-tú eres, tú eres, decía Hermione confundida,

-Caddy es el hijo de Dobby,

Hermione se agachó junto al elfo y repitiendo el gesto del rubio lo besó en la frente,

-Caddy fue besado por la señorita amiga del señor Potter, dijo suspirando el elfo mientras el rubio se echaba a reír,

-vamos Caddy, déjanos pasar que estamos cansados,

-claro amo, por supuesto amo, Caddy es torpe…

-no te golpees, le espetó el rubio, -es algo que no puedo lograr que deje de hacer, le dijo Draco a Hermione,

El rubio llevó a la castaña por los pasillos del primer piso hasta llegar a una habitación,

-esta será tu dormitorio, allí tienes todo lo que quieras para ponerte, le dijo señalando el ropero, mi habitación es la de al lado y se comunica por esa puerta, le marcó una de las dos puerta, cualquier problema me llamas, a cualquier hora, la otra es el baño,

-gracias, Malfoy, dijo la chica,

-de nada Granger, si quieres puedes bañarte, en una hora te paso a buscar para ir a comer,

-de acuerdo dijo la chica, mientras el rubio se iba,

Hermione miró todo el lugar, era hermoso, una habitación muy cálida llena de colores rosados, a ella le encantaba ese color, la sorpresa se la llevó cuando abrió el ropero, había en él copias de todos los vestido polleras zapatos en fin todo lo que ella usaba, realmente se quedó conmocionada, Malfoy sabía más de ella de lo que ella suponía,

La castaña se bañó sumida en sus pensamientos y se puso un vestido que le encantaba era a su medida igual que los zapatos, a la hora señalada Draco golpeó la puerta,

-vamos a comer Granger,

-sí, pero dime,¿cómo es que tú tienes copia de toda la ropa que yo uso?, le preguntó.

Capitulo 25

La castaña se bañó sumida en sus pensamientos y se puso un vestido que le encantaba era a su medida igual que los zapatos, a la hora señalada Draco golpeó la puerta,

-vamos a comer Granger,

-sí, pero dime,¿cómo es que tú tienes copia de toda la ropa que yo uso?, le preguntó.

El rubio sonrió, -no estoy loco, le dijo riendo, tampoco soy un maníaco obsesivo, es que siempre supe que en algún momento de la vida ibas a estar conmigo, no me preguntes por que, pero creo que era mi esperanza, todos tenemos una no? y yo quería que cuando estuvieras conmigo no extrañaras nada de tus cosas…

-por eso, la habitación es rosada y están todos mis vestidos, pero… una réplica del traje cuando nació Rose me parece demasiado, dijo la chica,

-ja, ja, ja, reía el rubio, nada es demasiado para tí, agregó,

-por Merlín Malfoy si están hasta mis vestidos de embarazó, ya ni me entran,

-error, dijo el chico a medida que ibas cambiando, dijo y rió al ver la cara de la chica, yo iba cambiando el talle, simple, cualquier vestido te entra,

-no rías, yo se que estoy gorda, chilló la castaña,

Draco rodó los ojos, no lo estás, solo que ya no tenemos 17 años, o crees que yo…

-tú estás igual, dijo puchereando,

Al rubio no le pareció mejor gesto, y tuvo que auto contenerse para no lanzarse a besarla, -gracias, pero sabes que no es verdad, yo al igual que tú he cambiado mi cuerpo, pero yo a diferencia tuya estoy conforme con mi cambio,

-que vivo, no aumentaste de peso, le recrimino,

-mira Granger, a mí me gustas así, tal cual estás, y si no estas en mi cama, no es precisamente por que estas gorda, sino por que tú no quieres, agregó,

Hermione se puso roja, eso era más que una indirecta…-tú, Malfoy estás casado y yo también, agregó,

-vamos a comer sino Caddy se enojará, y mejor no hablemos del respeto que le debemos a nuestros respectivos maridos,

Hermione no dijo más nada y fue tras el chico hasta llegar a un gran salón en dónde en una pequeña mesa muy acogedora e íntima estaba servida la comida, al lado de ésta estaba el elfo, que sonriendo les dijo,

-amos, disfruten la comida espero que sea de su gusto,

-claro, Caddy, tu comida es la mejor, dijo el rubio,

El chico acercó la silla para que la castaña se sentara, Hermione se sentía rara, no estaba acostumbrada a los detalles de cortesía, también había una rosa roja y velas en la mesa, evidentemente Draco era todo un caballero al contrario de Ron que sus modales dejaban mucho que desear,

Ambos comieron mucho, no era que tenían hambre ya que Molly les había cocinado muy rico, sino que era una buena excusa para no hablar, pero a los postres el rubio atacó,

-voy a mostrarte toda la casa, quiero que sepas bien dónde se encuentra cada lugar, mesecito que si pasa algo puedas desplazarte rápidamente, además mandé a construir un túnel que une la mansión con Hosmeade, cualquier peligro corres y escapas, por el túnel solo se puede salir, nadie puede entrar, así que tranquila es muy largo pero no te puedes encontrar con nadie ya que lo protege magia antigua,

-no me pienso escapar, espetó la chica,

-claro que lo harás se trata de Lucius, y te quiero lejos de él,

-no me iré sin tí, agregó la chica,

Draco sintió una emoción enorme, nunca nadie excepto su madre se había preocupado así por él, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Pansy Blaise, llegado el caso cada uno cuidaba su propia vida…

Se acercó a la castaña y le susurró, -te agradezco que pienses en mí, pero debes salvarte, yo moriría si te ocurre algo…

Hermione lo miró, sus bocas estaban muy juntas, auque ella no quisiera incumplirle a Ron, el deseo era inmanejable, el rubio se acercó aún más y Hermione solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, sus bocas se unieron, el beso era suave muy dulce, ambos sabían que lo deseaban y ambos disfrutaban de la boca del otro, el rubio fue parando a la chica y la llevó hasta su habitación donde a pesar de sus remordimientos, la castaña se dejó acostar, Draco quiso desprender la blusa de ella, pero la castaña le tomó la mano,

-esta bien, dijo Draco murmurando, por hoy solo disfrutaré de tu boca, Hermione le sonrió agradecida, y besándose durante horas ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Capítulo 26

-esta bien, dijo Draco murmurando, por hoy solo disfrutaré de tu boca, Hermione le sonrió agradecida, y besándose durante horas ambos se quedaron dormidos.

En el bosque, 24 horas antes…

-Alina sabes que me apasionas, pero no quiero arriesgadme, decía un pelirrojo acalorado,

-vamos, cariñito si te gusta jugar conmigo, arremetió la rubia,

Ron sabía que era una imprudencia, pero no podía evitar caer en la tentación, él no era fiel, nunca lo había sido, estaba en su sangre, que hervía cada vez que un par de piernas atractivo se le atravesaba, sin miramientos el chico se tiró literalmente sobre la rubia que ya lo esperaba ligera de ropa acostada en la cama que había sido de su marido, ambos se besaban mientras se desnudaban, sin embargo el pelirrojo tuvo la suficiente lucidez cómo para hechizar la puerta así no eran sorprendidos in fraganti por sus respectivos hijos…

A metros de la cabaña…

-no se como pude olvidarme de agarrarla, chillaba Rose enojada consigo misma, esoq e tu me lo dijiste,

-no hay problema, linda la buscas y listo, dijo un piropeador Scorpius.

-que clase de bruja se olvida su varita, seguía refunfuñando,

-tranquila ya llegamos, dijo el chico y fue directo a la puerta de la cabaña, cuando llegó y quiso abrirla, no pudo,

-¿qué le pasa a la puerta?, dijo el chico más para sí mismo…

-¿no abre?, parece estar hechizada, dijo Rose, -préstame tu varita, Scorpius, agregó,

El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de la situación ya que sabía perfectamente los affaire de su madre,

-no importa, Rose, volvemos más tarde,

-No!! Dame la varita, dijo a lo que el chico empezó a caminar negándose…

Rose corrió hasta él y le sacó la varita,

-Rose, dámela sabes que no se prestan, no te responderá,

-te equivocas yo soy una muy buena bruja,

-hace apenas unos minutos tenías duda sobre eso,

-lo se, pero vas a ver que abro esa puerta,

Rose caminó hacia el lugar, el chico suplicaba a Merlín que no se tratara de lo que él pensaba, pero sus súplicas fueron nulas, ya que en un segundo la hija deshizo los hechizos de su padre y estaba dentro del lugar, observando como el matrimonio de sus padres se caía a pedazos…

A la mañana siguiente…

En la mansión Malfoy…

Cuando Hermione despertó se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises que la miraban con amor…

-hola dormilona, dijo el rubio cariñosamente,

La castaña se sentía extraña, enseguida recordó la noche anterior y sus cachetes subieron de color,

Draco reía sin parar,

-vamos, Hermione, no puedes sonrojarte, ya somos grandes,

-¡me llamaste por mi nombre!!, dijo mas colorada,

-por supuesto y espero que tú también, lo hagas, de alguna manera dormimos juntos ¿no me seguirás llamando Malfoy no?,

La castaña negó con la cabeza auque le iba a ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a decirle Draco,

-que bien, siempre de acuerdo, vamos a desayunar, le dijo y la sacó prácticamente de la cama,

Hermione entró en el baño a darse una ducha, Draco intentó meterse con ella pero fue rápidamente, echado de allí,

-no seas mala, déjame bañarme con tigo, Hermione, le suplicaba el rubio,

-no, Mal..digo , Draco, todavía no estoy preparada para que me veas desnuda, lo siento,

-ya déjate de decir que tu cuerpo es feo, Hermione que quieres que haga para que me creas,

yo te creo, dijo en un susurro, sólo que no te entiendo, cuando yo era joven, con una linda cintura y un buen físico, te la pasaste despreciándome, te reías siempre de mí, y ahora que mi cuerpo se deformó, mis pechos son flácidos, mi cintura no existe y lo poco que hay está lleno de estrías a causa de los embarazos, con un cuerpo que hasta Ron desprecia…Hermione no pudo seguir, al lado de ella vestido en pijama totalmente mojado estaba Draco tomándola de la cintura y dándole el beso más tierno que nadie le dió en su vida.

Capitulo 27

yo te creo, dijo en un susurro, sólo que no te entiendo, cuando yo era joven, con una linda cintura y un buen físico, te la pasaste despreciándome, te reías siempre de mí, y ahora que mi cuerpo se deformó, mis pechos son flácidos, mi cintura no existe y lo poco que hay está lleno de estrías a causa de los embarazos, con un cuerpo que hasta Ron desprecia…Hermione no pudo seguir, al lado de ella vestido en pijama totalmente mojado estaba Draco tomándola de la cintura y dándole el beso más tierno que nadie le dió en su vida.

Cuando terminó el beso, Draco la miró a los ojos y con una dulzura inmensa realizó la confesión de su vida…

-créeme Hermione, lamento profundamente haberte herido tanto, pero era un tonto, un tonto que negó siempre la enorme atracción que sentía por tí, solo esa noche cuando ví que te lastimaban y que ya no eran unos tontos insultos, si no que te podía perder para siempre, esa noche me confesé a mi mismo cuanto te amaba, y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fueras feliz, yo mandé a Dobby a que ayudara a Potter y a Weasley eran los únicos que te sacarían con vida, luego no se si recuerdas, también entré a la sala de menesteres con Goyle y Crabbe, a esa altura sólo quería que estuvieras bien, y realmente te vi feliz con la comadreja y pensé que él era mejor que yo para tí, me equivoqué, yo soy para tí, tus hijos debieron ser míos y el mío ser tuyo, pero vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y tú me pareces la mejor mujer del mundo, la más buena, la más linda y no te cambiaría por ninguna… mi actual esposa es un fiasco, me casé con ella por mandato, nunca le importé, nunca me importó, hacemos nuestra vida separada y Scorpius lo sabe, él es mi orgullo, lo único bueno, quiero que te separes de Weasley, no te merece, quiero que seas mía, ahora…

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos, Draco estaba todo mojado, Hermione lo miraba con ternura, era la persona que más se había jugado por ella, y al contrario de Ron, sabía que el rubio no miraba su cuerpo para que ella no se sintiera mal, auque ya le había dejado en claro que él lo deseaba…

El rubio se separó un instante e insistió, -vamos, quiero que seas mía, ahora…

-lo se, dijo tímidamente, y yo lo deseo, pero… es que yo,

-Hermione, no nos compares con ellos, nosotros nos queremos, ¿no?

-claro, sé que te amo, lo sé desde hace tiempo…

-entonces no dudes, por favor, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí hace veinte años,

La castaña vió en sus ojos, el amor que necesitaba y no lo pensó más dejo que su corazón actuara y como respuesta a su amante empezó a quitarle la chaqueta del pijama, la ropa del muchacho rápidamente se ubicó en el suelo de la tina y desesperados de amor se amaron intensamente bajo las gruesas gotas de agua… más tarde sin dejar de besarse Draco cerró el grifo, cubrió a la chica con una toalla rosada y se cubrió él la cintura, arrastró a la castaña hasta la cama dónde se volvieron a amar…

Horas más tarde…

-vamos Hermione, lo haremos de nuevo,

-pero…Draco, yo ya lo sé, no necesito ya me acuerdo,

-es vital que sepas exactamente cada rincón de la casa, auque seas un cerebrito, tengo que estar seguro,

-ufff, bufó la chica, -y volvieron a recorrer la mansión,

-ya no más, dijo la castaña, sentándose es un sillón mullido,

-veo que hoy estás muy cansada, dijo el chico lujuriosamente,

-no creas que tanto, le contestó,

-¿a no?, quieres más, entonces, mira que yo…

-solo besos, por favor, dijo riendo,

-besos serán, dijo el chico y se tiró encima llenándola de ardientes y tiernos, besos…

En el bosque…

-hija!! Lo siento,

-vamos nos Rose, dijo Scorpius sacando de allí a la chica,

Pero Rose no se fue sin decirle a su padre…

-sabes, lo mejor es que te separes de ella, mi madre merece estar con alguien que la respete,

-Rose lo siento seguro mi madre tuvo la culpa, decía el chico ante el silencio de la castaña,

-¿por que dices eso, Scorpy, ella es tu madre?,

-sí, lo sé, créeme que lo se, pero realmente ella es una mujer liberal, tu sabes, el matrimonio con mi padre nunca fue real, yo lo se desde muy chiquito, auque mi padre no es como ella, él me dijo que amaba a alguien con quien no se pudo casar pero que algún día lo hará, auque no se arrepiente de casarse con mi madre ya que gracias a eso yo nací, no es mucho pero es un consuelo para él,

-claro que es mucho, dijo Rose, sino… ¿quien sería mi amigo ahora?,

El pequeño Malfoy rió, -creo que no habría un amigo mejor que yo,

Estaban sentados en una roca cuando apareció Ron,

-Rose, tenemos que hablar, le espetó.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 28

Estaban sentados en una roca cuando apareció Ron,

-Rose, tenemos que hablar, le espetó.

Scorpy respetuosamente, los dejó solos,

-no hay nada que decirnos, padre,

-¿ya no me dices papi, nena?

-eso no es relevante, lo que interesa es que tú tienes una de tus aventuras con Alina, y ella es la madre de mi mejor amigo, y…

-lo se, nena, lo se, pero tú no entiendes, con tu madre hace mucho que no funcionamos como un matrimonio… y el hombre…

-padre no me vengas con eso, que no mantengas relaciones sexuales con mi madre, no significa que debes hacerlo con todas, tienes que separarte de ella y dejarla vivir su vida,

-ah, claro ella tiene que vivir su vida con Draco Malfoy, ¿no?, ella sí tiene derecho a revolcarse con él,

-¿qué dices padre? Mi madre no es así, ella te respeta,

-ya la amo, y no la voy a dejar para que se quede con él, no lo voy a hacer, sabes dónde esta Hermione ahora, esta en la mansión Malfoy, sola con él, y no voy a dejarla,

-pero padre tú no la quieres,

-yo la amo, y se terminó esta conversación, si quieres contarle lo de Alina hazlo, igual nunca le daré el divorcio y verás que ella volverá a mí, espero que tu me ayudes para unir la familia, nena, tú eres mi nena adorada, y yo quiero la familia junta,

-esta bien, padre, dijo Rose y se fue en busca de su amigo,

Las dos semanas restantes pasaron rápidamente, Rose hacía todo el trabajo junto a Scorpy, para poder clasificar y ganar y Ron estaba con Alina auque no volvieron a las andadas, por otra parte en la mansión Malfoy todo era amor, fueron las mejores semanas de la vida de ambos, ya que se dieron cuenta que se podían llevar muy bien y que a ambos les importaban las mismas cosas…

Un día antes de volver a Hogwarts…

-mañana volveremos al colegio, yo ya mandé a pedir el divorcio de Alina, no creo tener problemas, ¿Qué harás vos con Weasley?,

-yo hablaré con Ron…

-tienes que pedirle el divorcio, explicarle a tus hijos, y casarte conmigo, dijo Draco convulsionado,

-lo haré, lo que más deseo es ser tu esposa, pero no va a ser tan fácil con Ron,

-lo se, pero tendrá que dejarte ser feliz…

Al otro día…

Hermione pasó a buscar a Hugo, gracias a Merlín no se sabía nada de Lucius, así que fueron junto a Draco a Hogwarts, cuando llegaron ya había una fiesta muy grande en el gran comedor, y allí estaban Rose, Scorpius, que fueron a saludarlos, también fueron Alina y Ron hacia ellos,

-Hermione, no sabes cómo te extrañé, le dijo Ron abrazándola y dándole un beso en la boca que la castaña pudo esquivar,

-hola Draco ya me llegó la solicitud de divorcio, cariño, tranquilo ya la firmé, le dijo la rubia a su marido en señal de saludo, Draco le sonrió como respuesta,

McGonagal empezó a hablar: ya estamos en condiciones de que un alumno por equipo lea su fics para determinar cual es el mejor, los resultados de las otras pruebas ya lo tienen en su mesa…todos se fueron corriendo hacia la mesa que eran de cuatro personas, salvo la de los Weasley-Malfoy que por distinto motivo era de seis, cuando llegaron vieron que estaban empatados con el grupo de Ginny ambos eran los primeros así que el fics definiría, Rose fue hacia el frente para leer, mientras el resto se su grupo tomaba asiento…

-he leído ese fics que mi pobre hija tiene que leer, es un espanto, dijo Ron a Hermione en voz alta,

La chica lo miró con furia, -a mí me parece muy bueno,

-por Merlín, linda a quien se le puede ocurrir una historia tan ridícula, dijo Ron,

-pues mira Weasley, a nosotros nos gustó y veremos que pasa con el jurado, dijo Draco de mal talante,

-es una historia imposible, agregó Alina, como la sabelotodo Granger no lo notó, una mariposa vive como mucho 72 hs, jamás pudo en ese tiempo hacer todo eso…

Tanto ella como Ron se echaron a reír,

La castaña se quedó callada, ¿cómo no pensó en eso?, Scorpy la miraba con desilusión, seguramente si el jurado tomaba ese detalle perderían…

Todos se quedaron callados…

-es una mariposa mágica, dijo Draco de repente,

-¿Qué?, dijo la castaña que apenas lo había escuchado,

-eso explica el por que vivió muchos años, es mágica, -Scorpius, ve y díselo a Rose,

-gracias Weasley, nos has sido muy útil, dijo con sorna Draco,

Ya se habían leído todos los fics, Rose había hecho la aclaración a cerca de la mariposa y estaban esperando el veredicto,

-de manera unánime hemos elegido el cuento más ingenioso y que nos deja a la vez una enseñanza, el fics ganador es CONFESIONES DE LA MARIPOSA SABELOTODO Y EL DRAGÓN ENGREÍDO equipo ganador integrado por los alumnos Weasley-Malfoy,

Draco se abrazó con la castaña ante la furiosa mirada de Ron, que murmuró, -se van a arrepentir, vas a pedirme por favor que siga a tu lado, si quieres seguir viendo a tus hijos…

Capitulo 29

Draco se abrazó con la castaña ante la furiosa mirada de Ron, que murmuró, -se van a arrepentir, vas a pedirme por favor que siga a tu lado, si quieres seguir viendo a tus hijos…

Los cuatro subieron a recibir el diploma que los dejaba como ganadores de la iniciación, a pesar que Ron y Alina tan bien quisieron subir McGonagal les hizo una señal para que no lo hicieran… Draco tenía tomada de la mano a Hermione ante la ovación de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherim, que aplaudían y victoreaban a más no poder…

-Merlín, si lo viera Dumbledor, decía emocionada la directora, la unión de las casas se ha logrado al fin,

Los cuatro descendieron y empezó el gran banquete, dónde Ron como en las mejores épocas devoraba a cuatro manos…

-papi, todavía tienes hambre, le decía Rose que no podía dejar de mirarlo,

Hermione también lo miraba sentía ternura por él, dónde estaba aquel pelirrojo bueno que comía sin parar pero que era un chico sencillo y honesto, ahora Ron Weasley aparte de ser un mujeriego era un arrogante, la fama que tubo por haber derrotado a Voldemort junto a Harry, sumado a los logros del Quidditch, dónde en los primeros años llegó a ser la estrella de los CHUDLEY CANNONS, hizo que del tierno pelirrojo no quedara nada, en cambio en Draco Malfoy todo era mejoría, era tierno, y hasta en cierto punto sencillo, quien lo hubiera dicho, cuando la insultaba y derrochaba altivez, que ese rubio pasado los años le iba a confesar su amor…

-mamí estas contenta, preguntó ingenuamente Rose,

-si amor, yo estoy feliz, dijo la castaña,

-bueno, amor, yo también más aún que volveremos a casa junto a Hugo y a tu madre,

Draco miró a Hermione y luego al pelirrojo,

-mami que suerte que vamos a casa son papi extraño mis juguetes, dijo Hugo,

La castaña no supo que decir, solo atino a increpar a Ron,

-nosotros tenemos que hablar, le dijo al colorado,

-claro amor, cuando quieras, que te parece cuando termine la fiesta,

-me parece bien, dijo la chica y miró a Draco que asentía disimuladamente,

En la mesa de al lado,

-fuimos los segundos amor, le gritaba Ginny a Harry y lo agarraba del cuello y le besaba en la boca,

-los felicito, atinó a decir el muchacho ni bien pudo hablar, -te felicito Albus, salir segundos atrás de los Weasley-Granger-Malfoy es muy meritorio, dijo Harry,

-nosotros somos Potter-Weasley, dijo ofendida la pelirroja,

-perdón Potter -Weasley - Millicent, agregó Matius,

-tienes razón, Matty, dijo melosa la colorada para vengarse…

-¡GINNY!! Gritó Harry,

-y bueno, vos prefería a Herms, que a mí, yo me ligo a Matty,

El ojiverde agarró a su esposa del brazo y la besó, -yo solo dije que era un buen equipo el que ganó, y tú mezclas todo, le recriminó,

-esta bien, te perdono, le dijo la pelirroja y le devolvió el beso, pero recuerda que si me haces enojar…

-mira, dijo Harry ya enojado, si te atreves a insinuarte a ese, te arrepentirás, Ginny,

-uff!! Esta bien, era solo un chiste, dijo melosa pero solo se tranquilizó cuando vió a Harry sonreír…

Al término de la fiesta…

Ron apartó a la castaña lejos de los demás ante la fija mirada de Draco, que no les quitaba los ojos de encima,

-Ron, quiero el divorcio, estoy cansada de tus infidelidades pero lo más importante es que ya no te quiero, y tú tampoco me quieres, le explicaremos a los niños y nos divorciamos así puedes tener tu vida,

-escúchame bien Hermione, nunca jamás te voy a dar el divorcio, y si no quieres que me quede con los niños y no los vuelvas a ver, ahora nos vamos a casa, tú sonríe, yo me encargo del resto,

-Ron yo no…

El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta dónde estaban los chicos,

-dile a Hugo que ya nos vamos, y despídete de Rose, dijo ante la mirada del rubio que ya iba en su ayuda,

-tú, no te vas con él, dijo Draco atónito,

-lo siento, yo me voy con mi marido, dijo la chica,

-Hermione tu no…

-lo siento Draco dijo lagrimeando,

-la estas obligando, dijo el rubio,

-ella es mi esposa, vamos Hugo, dijo Ron tomando al chico de la mano, mientras en la otra seguía teniendo fuertemente a Hermione, iban a desaparecerse cuando se escucharon gritos, un grupo de mortios interrumpían en Hogwarts.

Capitulo 30

-ella es mi esposa, vamos Hugo, dijo Ron tomando al chico de la mano, mientras en la otra seguía teniendo fuertemente a Hermione, iban a desaparecerse cuando se escucharon gritos, un grupo de mortios interrumpían en Hogwarts.

Hechizos había por todas partes, los padres trataban de proteger a sus hijos,

-Hermione realizaba escudos protectores junto a Ginny, sobre los alumnos que por ser de primer curso no podían defenderse, Draco, Harry y Ron combatían a los mortios, ayudados por parte de los padres presentes, pero a simple vista la cantidad de mortios era muy superior, de repente uno de los mortios enfila hacia donde estaba Hermione, Draco y Ron que lo advirtieron fueron tras él,

-¡Expelliarmus!!, lanza el hechizo la castaña al ver que el mortio se le acercaba,

-¡Crucio!! Grita el mortio… el hechizo va directo a la castaña que cae al suelo,

-¡Desmaius!! Grita Draco para ayudar a la chica, el mortio queda aturdido lo que le da tiempo para llegar hasta Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse, pero Ron que estaba cerca le lanza un hechizo a Draco, el cual logra esquivar, pero gracias a ello el mortio llega a hechizar con otro crucio a la castaña y al caer la chica, el sujeto la agarra de un brazo y se desaparece con ella, dando una orden para que los otros mortios también se desaparecen dejando a todo Hogwarts aturdido, con muchos magos lastimados, con Ron Weasley culpable, arrepentido, y un Draco Malfoy desesperado…

-¿QUÉ HICISTE IMBESIL? gritó Draco, agarrando de la túnica a un no menos alterado pelirrojo,

-por Merlín a dónde fueron, decía Harry totalmente desconcertado,

-seguro fue Lucius, dijo Draco dándole un puñetazo a la pared,

-llévense a los chicos a las aulas, los padres que se retiren y ustedes conmigo a la dirección, dijo McGonagal a los tres muchachos, a los que se sumó Ginny,

Al llegar a la dirección…

-seguramente, se trata de Lucius Malfoy, dijo McGonagal, por eso fue directamente a llevarse a Granger, no le perdona que ella cuando era auror lo atrapara, le quitara su varita, es decir lo humillara públicamente, juró vengarse, y lo está haciendo,

-si Weasley no me hubiera hechizado, dijo Draco,

-seguramente no le hubiera resultado tan fácil llevársela, agregó la directora, usted todavía es su marido, le dijo al pelirrojo, por lo cual no puedo juzgarle, pero dejo en claro que el ministerio ha designado a Draco Malfoy, quien es auror que tiene a cargo la protección de Granger, y el hecho que usted Weasley, lo haya hechizado, compromete su cargo y puede ser sancionado,

Ron se quedó pasmado, realmente él había echado todo a perder y encima reiteraban en el cargo de protector al imbesil de Malfoy, estaba furioso,

-tenemos que pensar dónde pudieron llevársela, dijo Harry saneando la situación,

-eso es lo que no se, dijo Draco, mi padre no es bienvenido en estos tiempos, y la mansión Malfoy está protegida, no se me ocurre dónde pueden tener su guarida,

-¿que tal la casa de los gritos?, dijo Ginny,

-bien pensado, dijo McGonagal,

-iré a investigar, afirmó la pelirroja,

-tú no vas a ningún lado, refutó Harry,

-claro que sí, ella es mi mejor amiga, aparte de lamentablemente mi cuñada, dijo mirando a Ron,

-yo voy a ir, dijo el pelirrojo y se fue,

Draco lo dejó ir estaba seguro que su padre nunca la llevaría a la casa de los gritos, demasiado previsible, pensó,

-Harry, Ginny, dijo el rubio, no creo que esté ahí, mi padre no lo haría tan fácil,

-dónde entonces, dijo el ojiverde desesperado,

-ni el bosque prohibido, ni la casa Lestrange, ni Hosmeade, ni tres escobas, tiene que ser en un lugar dónde no podíamos buscarlo, algo que su mente podrida escogería, -¡Mierda!!, tendría que haberme ido con ellos, era la única manera de encontrarlos,

-un plan, necesitamos, un plan, dijo Ginny,

-sí pelirroja, pero mientras nosotros estamos aquí pensando, el maldito la está torturando y hasta es capaz de matarla, agregó el rubio…

En algún lugar oculto…

Draco tenía razón, Lucius era quien se había apoderado de la castaña y también tenía razón en que la estaba torturando,

-¡crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio! , gritaba Bellatrix que no paraba de torturar a la castaña,

Hermione se encontraba en una celda de no más de dos metros cuadrados, atada en cruz en una de las rocosas paredes, dónde cada crucio hacía que su espalda se estrellara contra la roca, estaba desmallada desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero la mortia seguía con el castigo,

-cuarenta y nueve, ¡crucio!, cincuenta, decía Bella orgullosa de haber cumplido las órdenes de Lucius, su amo, el nuevo señor oscuro,

-se desmayó a los treinta y ocho, dijo Bella,

-duró bastante, afirmó el mortio, bueno ya despertará, no le den agua ni comida, está demasiado gorda,

-esta bien Lucius, dijo la mujer,

-crucio, le lanzó el mortio, Lucius NO, llámame amo.

Capitulo 31

-se desmayó a los treinta y ocho, dijo Bella,

-duró bastante, afirmó el mortio, bueno ya despertará, no le den agua ni comida, está demasiado gorda,

-esta bien Lucius, dijo la mujer,

-crucio, le lanzó el mortio, Lucius NO, llámame amo.

La noche pasó de prisa, nadie pudo dormir, todos estaban a la espera de alguna pista para saber dónde habían llevado a Hermione, pero todas las búsquedas fueron en vano, no estaba en ningún lado, nadie había visto a los mortios desde la batalla final, ni siquiera al escaparse se dejaron ver…

-tal vez anduvieron con ropa de mago, por eso no son advertidos y se pusieron sus túnicas y máscaras para atacar, dijo Ginny,

-puede ser, aseveró Ron, pero no es lógico, nadie vió movimientos ni gente extraña o nueva, los magos nos conocemos, y si alguien no habitual llega enseguida lo advertimos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie ha visto movimientos extraños,

-eso es irrelevante, dijo Draco molesto, ningún mortio se dejaría ver, y en caso que alguien los haya visto, le lanzan un "obliviate" o un maleficio "imperius" y nunca nos enteraríamos,

-y entonces, si no podemos saber donde están ¿que hacemos?, dijo Ginny desesperada,

-solo quedan dos cosas por hacer, buscar a ciegas en cualquier sitio que se nos ocurra, o esperar, dijo Draco,

-¿esperar que? Que tu papito mate a mi esposa, dijo Ron,

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, -no creo que mate a Granger, siseó el apellido de soltera, no sin extorsionarme antes, si no la encontramos, créanme él me buscará,

2 días después…

En algún lugar oculto…

-todavía no despertó,

-no amo, la sangre sucia no reacciona, solo gime, parece que algo le duele, dijo Bellatrix riendo,

-qué pena, tendré que llamar a mi primogénito sin que la impura reaccione, pero por si acaso, échale un balde de agua fría,

La mortia fue de buena gana y al llegar a la celda tiró sobre la chica dos baldazos de agua, pero la castaña no despertó, -tal vez ya esté loca, dijo en voz baja Bellatrix recordando a los Longobotton…

Hermione estaba volando de fiebre, y ahora al estar mojada escalofríos corrían por su cuerpo, sin embargo no era conciente de nada, solo tenía horribles sueños…

"corría por una callecita bajo una copiosa lluvia, se sentía mojada, Ron estaba con una amante, -Ron…Ron… gemía la chica, ¿Por qué, me engañas? Veía a un rubio venir hacia ella el chico la insultaba, ¡no…no…Malfoy no ¿tú me amas?, yo te amo… Malfoy… la cara del chico pasaba a ser la del padre, Lucius… no… Lucius… no…"

Un mortio pasó por la celda y escuchó el llanto de la chica, al acercarse vió su agonía,

-amo, no creo que viva mucho tiempo más, dijo Jugson,

Lucius decidió entonces hacer contacto con su primogénito,

En Hogwarts…

-llega una lechuza, dijo Harry al ver entrar al ave,

-es de Lucius, dijo Draco y corrió a su encuentro,

Sacó de la pata el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta,

-si quieres verla morir, te espero solo, ve al centro del bosque prohibido, allí hay un trasladador, solo llevará a una persona de tu peso, si intentan ir más la perderán, sé que la sangre sucia es tu debilidad, la perra que me atrapó y me llevó a azkaban, pero seré piadoso trataré que no muera hasta que llegues con ella…

Draco miró a los demás, tengo que ir solo, sentenció.

Capitulo 32

Draco miró a los demás, tengo que ir solo, sentenció.

-claro que no!! Sentenció Ron, yo tengo que ir es mi mujer,

Draco estaba furioso, -si no voy yo, mi padre la mata…él me quiere a mí,

-por sus malditas peleas mi mujer está en peligro,

Draco quería matarlo, matarlo con sus propias manos liberaría un poco el dolor que sentía,

-basta, Ron, dijo Harry, si no vas a ayudar…

-esta bien me voy, pero solo yo debería ir, decretó el pelirrojo,

-no entiendes, dijo Ginny, si va más peso del de Malfoy el trasladador no partirá,

-por eso quiero ir yo, y que Malfoy se quede,

-mira Ron, irá Malfoy, aseveró Harry, a no ser…

-¿a no ser qué?, gritaron Draco y Ron, al mismo tiempo,

-nosotros somos animagos…dijo Harry,

-claro y entonces iremos también…dijo Ron,

-¿Qué animagos, animagos, ustedes son animagos? Dijo sorprendido Draco,

-y Hermione también lo es, dijo Harry,

Draco se sentó atónito, nunca pensó que su castaña fuera una medimaga, era fantástico…

-¿Qué animal es Hermione?, preguntó Ginny totalmente asombrada con la noticia,

-verán lo decidimos cuando íbamos tras Voldemort, afirmó Harry, mi padre era animago, ustedes lo saben decidimos serlo igual que ellos ilegales, sonrió por eso nadie lo sabe, decidimos ser animales pequeños para poder escapar en caso de ser necesario, por eso Hermione decidió ser una ardilla, por los dientes, la cargábamos con eso… Ron una araña pollito, si no puedes contra ellas únete… y yo decidimos que sería útil alguien que pueda ver en la oscuridad, por eso yo soy un murciélago, si ambos nos transformamos en el justo momento nos introducimos en tu túnica, nadie podrá vernos y no subiremos el peso,

-increíble dijo Draco, realmente nunca lo hubiera creído, el trío dorado, animagos ilegales,

-¿Qué es eso que acabo de oír?, dijo McGonagal apareciéndose dónde estaban los chicos,

-por Merlín, dijo Harry, todavía no me acostumbro que se pueda aparecer en Hogwarts, -fue una mala elección, , desde la derrota de Voldemort, no haber seguido con los hechizos de Dumbledor

-es que se suponía que nunca más abría que cuidarse de los mortios,

-es cierto pero si yo hubiera seguido con los hechizos, Granger estaría con nosotros, dijo la directora,

-la traeremos, dijo Draco,

-así que son animagos ilegales, en este momento me alegro,

-lo único que tenemos que esperar es que se haga la noche para que yo pueda ver, el problema o ventaja de mi especie animal es que solo puedo actuar de noche, o en un sitio oscuro,

-en tres horas oscurece, dijo el rubio, vayamos al bosque tenemos que llegar lo antes posible en el camino trazaremos un plan…

En algún lugar oculto…

-ya casi no respira, Araminta, dijo Jugson,

-no me llames así, yo soy Bellatrix, recuerda yo soy su fiel imagen,

-y su maldad, dijo el hombre sonriendo,

-mi sobrina, no habrá muerto en vano, yo soy su imagen, como Lucius es la del amo,

Jugson no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía bien que Araminta era si se puede, mucho peor que su sobrina,

-vamos a avisarle al amo, tal vez quiera que no muera, no todavía…

En el bosque prohibido, antes de entrar…

-creo que será mejor que se transformen, dijo el rubio,

Ambos tomaron su varita y se transformaron, de inmediato Draco tomó al murciélago y lo puso en un bolsillo con cuidado, miró a la araña, de buen gusto la habría pisado, sin embargo la tomó con cuidado y la depositó en otro de sus bolsillos, tal vez si él era muerto, el imbesil de Weasley la podría sacar de ahí…

Luego de caminar más de tres horas, llegó al centro del bosque, ahí vió una escoba vieja, entonces cerró los bolsillos…

-agárrense como puedan, en minutos estamos allá, recuerden el plan, ustedes encuéntrenla yo me encargo de los mortios, murmuró.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 33

Luego de caminar más de tres horas, llegó al centro del bosque, ahí vió una escoba vieja, entonces cerró los bolsillos…

-agárrense como puedan, en minutos estamos allá, recuerden el plan, ustedes encuéntrenla yo me encargo de los mortios, murmuró.

Llegaron a una celda oscura, era de piedra con sólo una puerta con un pequeño orificio enrejado que era como un visor o ventana, de inmediato Draco abrió sus bolsillos de dónde el ojiverde salió inmediatamente volando por entre las rejas, y el pelirrojo ni siquiera Draco lo vió cuando se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, Draco trató de salir pero le fue imposible, de inmediato vió como aparecía Bellatrix de entre los barrotes,

-oh, el hijo pródigo ha llegado, dijo la mujer

-Araminta, muy bueno lo tuyo pero yo no soy Potty y sé que los muertos no reviven, no te hagas pasar por Bellatrix conmigo,

-bueno, me atrapaste, rió, pero créeme no soy la misma, tu padre ya lo sabe, él es el amo ahora y yo soy su mano derecha, no pude creer cuando él me dijo que andabas detrás de una impura y nadie más que la asquerosa que lo mandó a la cárcel,

-no hables así de ella, gritó el rubio,

-bueno tu padre ya te bajará los humos, cómo lo hizo con la sangre sucia,

-¿Qué le hizo?, ¿Qué, le hizo ese maldito?,

-te lo cuento porque me encargué yo del mandado, tenía que lanzarle cincuenta crucios, pero la infeliz se desmayó en los treinta y ocho,

-¡maldita! Tú y él la van a pagar,

-ya lo veremos, Draco, ya lo veremos,

La mortia se fue riendo en busca de Lucius,

De inmediato el nuevo amo apareció frente a su hijo,

-¡petrificus totales! Gritó Lucius, sobre el cuerpo de Draco,

El rubio no pudo hacer nada…

-veo que mi hijito ha venido a ver a su padre…no!! él vino por la asquerosa esa, así que Bella se la vamos a mostrar,

Y llevó el cuerpo de su hijo levitando hasta dónde estaba la chica,

Draco pudo mover los ojos hasta contemplarla estaba tirada en el suelo, sangraba y su estado era de inconciencia, la forma fetal en la que se encontraba era lo que más lo había aterrado,

-bueno, no se cómo puedes fijarte en ella, ya es una vieja para ti que puedes tener a una de veinte, andar tras una de casi cuarenta e impura, auque ya no la tendrás lo lamento, dijo riendo Lucius,

Draco miró hacia una pared dónde pudo ver un murciélago cerca del techo, seguramente el pobretón también estaba por ahí sólo que era más difícil verlo, de repente pensó en que alguien sin proponérselo lo pudo haber pisado, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero pensó que mejor no le pasaba nada, no hasta que todos salieran de allí, luego él, se encargaría del pobretón….

Lucius sacó el hechizo y Draco corrió hasta dónde estaba la castaña,

-eso es despiértala así, ve como su amado sufre por su culpa,

-crucio, 1, crucio, 2, crucio, 3, crucio, 4,…

Draco se retorcía el odio que ponía en el hechizo hacía que cada maldición fuera peor que la anterior, él estaba acostumbrado a sufrirlas, pero en la maldición sesenta, no pudo más y se desmayó,

-veo que has mejorado hijito, dijo Lucius y se fue,

Al irse Harry y Ron se transformaron…

-Herms, dijo Ron y fue hacia ella,

Harry por su parte trataba que Draco volviera en sí,

La castaña empezó a reaccionar…

-Ron, Harry, dónde estamos,

-¿estas bien?, Herms, estás bien, le dijo Ron, tenemos que salir de acá,

-sí, dijo la chica levantándose,

-vamos, Herms, tienes que transformarte, dijo Harry,

-¿Draco?, ¿que le pasó?, gritó la chica y fue hacia él para que reaccionara,

-escucha Hermione, dijo Ron, Lucius lo torturó, pero ahora tú tienes que trasformarte e irte con Harry yo me quedo para sacarlo a él,

-no, yo no me voy sin Draco, dijo Hermione,

-él no puede trasformarse, no es animago así que será más difícil, Ron lo ayudará en su forma de araña es mas efectivo,-tenemos que irnos, Hermione tenemos que irnos,

-no se si me pueda trasformar, hace mucho que no lo hago,

-hazlo Hermione ¡ya!, escucho pasos,

-¿Ron…lo ayudaras?

-transfórmate, Hermione, lo haré, afirmó el pelirrojo.

Capítulo 34

-hazlo Hermione ¡ya!, escucho pasos,

-¿Ron…lo ayudaras?

-transfórmate, Hermione, lo haré, afirmó el pelirrojo.

La chica como pudo se transformó, auque al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor y empezó sangrar mucho más,

-Ron, no te atrevas a abandonarlo, le espetó Harry,

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente, -puedo batirme a duelo con él, pero no soy traidor, y acabo de dar mi palabra, además tengo en claro que todo esto es por mi culpa, mis celos hicieron que los meta en esto y yo haré lo imposible para sacarlos,

Harry se trasformó de inmediato y agarrando del lomo a la ardilla, para salir volando por la ventana de la puerta al mismo tiempo que Ron se trasformaba…

-dónde está la sangre sucia, gritó Lucius, al ver la celda con solo Draco tirado en el piso,

Nadie le contestó lo que lo hizo enfurecer más, de una manera despiadada empezó a sacudir al muchacho,

-¡vamos!, ¡inútil!, despierta, despierta ahora mismo, gritaba, pero el chico no se despertaba…

-¡BELLA!!Gritó con más potencia, al minuto la mortia estaba a su lado,

-sí amo, dijo asustada la mujer,

-¿dónde está la sangre sucia?,

-no lo sé amo, dijo asustada,

-despiértalo como sea, o tú pagarás las consecuencias de que la impura halla escapado,

La mortia fue en busca de un líquido fuerte y se lo hizo oler, de inmediato Draco despertó,

-¡Hermione! Dijo buscándola con la mirada,

-no te hagas el que no sabes, dime cómo escapo,

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en los labios del ya hombre, él entendió que Potty y la comadreja lo habían logrado…miró a su padre y le sonrió abiertamente,

-lo lamento padre, parece que se te escapó, le espetó riendo,

El hombre lo agarró de los pelos y lo llevó hasta dónde estaba una habitación más confortable…

Harry llegó volando llevando a Hermione hasta dónde estaba el trasladador, al llegar la dejó depositándola con suavidad estaba realmente mal, entonces Harry se transformó y poniendo a la chica despacio en su bolsillo, tomó el trasladador…

3 horas después…

Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevaba a hermione todavía en su forma animal, al llegar a la enfermería…

-¡que pasa Potter!! Gritaba una anciana señora Pomfrey,

-es Hermione, es animaga y está muy mal,

-animaga…Granger… pero…tiene que trasformarse, si no, no la puedo ayudar,

-¿cómo que no? Dijo Harry desfalleciendo,

-soy una medimaga, no una veterimaga, si no se transforma habría que ver que puede hacer Hagrid por ella,

-¿Qué?, no, por Merlín, haga algo,

-escucha Harry, no es lo mismo un cuerpo animal mágico, que un humano mago, ve por Hagrid,

Harry se fue muy preocupado, él adoraba al semigigante, pero poner la vida de Hermione en sus manos…

Lucius había vuelto a torturar al muchacho, junto a él estaba Bella y Jugson, el mortio empezó a lanzarle crusios, mientras Ron lo observaba…

Draco creía que estaba solo, así que se entregó a su suerte, quería morir rápido así que empezó a provocar a su padre…

-vamos, padre, mátame será un gusto morir por ella,

-maldito bastardo, deshonras nuestro apellido,

-ho, si claro que lo he deshonrado, padre, cuando por tu culpa la humillaba y la insultaba, ahí, si que…

Pero no pudo terminar, Lucius le lanzó otro cruel hechizo…

En cuanto se recuperó Draco siguió…

-padre, ella es la mejor mujer del mundo, Hermione Granger, es la mejor mujer del mundo,

-no digas eso, maldito…

-sí lo es y yo la amo y nunca le haré daño ¿entiendes?, NUNCA…

Lucius se preparaba para volverlo a hechizar…

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡YA BASTA! gritó Ron, y empezó a aumentar su tamaño, de inmediato se transformó en un arácnido gigante, tan grande como Aragog.

Capitulo 35

Lucius se preparaba para volverlo a hechizar…

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡YA BASTA! gritó Ron, y empezó a aumentar su tamaño, de inmediato se transformó en un arácnido gigante, tan grande como Aragog.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTÓ? ¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESTE MOSTRUO?,¡ CRUCIO!! ¡CRUCIO!!, gritaba Lucius y mandaba maldiciones imperdonables al animal,

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!! Gritó pero Ron pudo esquivar el hechizo y ese tiempo fue suficiente para abalanzarse contra él y poder atacarlo, el mortio perdió estabilidad y calló dando la cabeza contra el suelo, perdiendo el sentido, Ron aprovechó la caída del mortio para embestir Bella que también le lanzaba hechizos imperdonables, pero su tamaño y fortaleza era tal que pronto abatió a la mortia, que mientras caía veía como Jugson corría para escapar…

Draco estaba extrañado mirando para todos lados, sabía que la araña era el pobretón, pero entonces ¿Hermione no estaba a salvo?, Ron se transformó y corrió hacia él, lo desató…

-¿dónde está Hermione?, logró gesticular,

-a salvo, respondió reacio, Ron,

-¿a salvo?, ¿qué haces acá?, ¿por que no se fueron?,

-Harry se la llevó, a mi me tocó sacarte, ironizó el pelirrojo,

Draco no dijo nada, no sabía hasta dónde confiar en él, si algo había aprendido siendo un Slytherim, es que tenía que ser precavido, y solo estaría tranquilo cuando la viera sana y salvo…

Harry corría hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, tenía miedo, Hermione en su estado animal se veía muy frágil, por primera vez cuestionó el animal elegido por la castaña,

-una ardilla, una ardilla, por Merlín a quien se le ocurre, por que no se transforma en un león, pensaba el ojiverde en voz alta,

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?, le dijo el semigigante al verlo alterado,

-es Hermione, en su estado animal está grave, Pomfrey necesita tu ayuda,

-¿mi ayuda?, pero si yo…

-tú eres quien más sabe de animales,

-Dragones, unicornios, gusarajos, escregutos de cola explosiva…puede ser ¿pero ardilla?, dijo desconfiado el hombre,

Harry resopló, era de esperar, Hagrid no era de mucha ayuda, de igual modo el semigigante fue raudo hacia la enfermería,

Al llegar…

-Hagrid, por aquí por aquí, dijo Pomfrey llevándolo rápidamente hacia la camilla de Hermione,

-ya estamos llegando, dijo Harry quien desfalleció al ver la cara de McGonagal…

Ron llevaba a Draco prácticamente a la rastra,

-vamos ayúdame que no puedo eres muy pesado, le dijo el pelirrojo,

Draco poniendo todo su orgullo Malfoy se enderezó y empezó a caminar casi solo,

-ven por aquí que creo que ví la varita de Hermione, ya que cómo nosotros no pudimos traerlas, es nuestra única salida,

Draco lo seguía estaban ingresando más a la cueva todo era muy oscuro, pero ahí estaba, en un rincón la varita, Ron la tomó, y sin saber el por que, se la dio a Draco,

-toma, tú la necesitas más que yo, le dijo dándole la varita al rubio, sin darse cuenta…

-que tierno, el marido protegiendo al amante, todo lo que hacen por una asquerosa sangre sucia, dijo Lucius que acababa de llegar.

Capitulo 36

-que tierno, el marido protegiendo al amante, todo lo que hacen por una asquerosa sangre sucia, dijo Lucius que acababa de llegar.

-¡expelliarmus! Gritó Draco como pudo, el rayo dio en Lucius quien cayó hacia atrás unos cuantos metros,

Ron intentó transformarse pero fue alcanzado por un hechizo de Bella,

-¡petrificus totales! Gritó Draco, sobre el cuerpo de Bella,

-¡crucio!, lanzó Lucius a Draco aún tambaleándose, el rubio cayó estrepitosamente,

Los rayos iban y venían, Ron y Draco estaban cada vez más débiles, el pelirrojo trataba de trasformarse pero no podía, el estar sin varita era una desventaja muy grande ante el poderío de los mortios y veía cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de escapar, sin embargo, en un descuido y ante un eficaz arremetida del rubio, Ron tuvo el tiempo necesario y desapareció ante la mirada absorta de los demás,

-te dejaron solo Draquito, le gritó eufórica la mortia,

-pobre infléis, te usó y seguramente se encamará con la sangre sucia en tu nombre,

El rubio enfureció, y empezó a lanzar hechizos por doquier, pero no fue al único que las palabras de Lucius afectó, Ron empezó a crecer y en unos segundos era un arácnido, furioso sediento de venganza, primero atacó a Lucius, luego a Bella, la araña era implacable en pocos segundos los había destrozado a ambos, Draco estaba tirado en el piso ya no tenía fuerzas, sin embargo sintió satisfacción al ver caer a esos dos, estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando ve al arácnido ir directamente hacia él, Draco cerró los ojos, no daba más…

-Mierda, sabía que no debía confiar en el pobretón, pensó…

En Hogwarts…

-es imposible ayudarla si no se transforma, aseveró McGonagal,

-lo se, dijo Harry de cualquier manera Pomfrey insistió en que Hagrid viniera,

-yo no se nada de ardillas, reafirmó el medimago, no puedo ayudar,

Pomfrey miró al hombre con fastidio, siempre todo dependía de ella, pensó,

-vamos igualmente entre los dos tal vez hagamos algo, dijo la medimaga resignada,

Al llegar a la sala todos exclamaron, ¡Hermione!, y fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la castaña…

Ron llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio, lo miró fijamente, estaba muy lastimado, tal vez no sobrevivía, eso le dio un placer extraño, pero él era Ron Weasley y una parte de él, en algún rincón de su ser se encontraba todavía el Ron que derrotó a Voldemort, el amigo leal del trío de oro, siguió caminando hacia Draco, sus antenas rozaban la cara del rubio, pero Draco no abrió los ojos, se dejó estar, la pinza que usa la araña para seccionar a su oponente se posó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, iba a ser rápido, pensó Draco, y así fue, Ron lo levantó en el aire con esas pinzas y lo depositó sobre su lomo, para poder trasportarlo, luego pasó por dónde estaban tirados los mortios y les echó una enorme capa de telaraña, para inmovilizarlos, auque suponía que ninguno estaba vivo, y con el rubio casi muerto en su lomo, salió rápidamente en busca de la salida, Ron sabía que se tenía que apurar, el lugar era un gran laberinto lleno de túneles oscuros, tenía que salir de allí si quería llegar a tiempo.

Capitulo37

…y con el rubio casi muerto en su lomo, salió rápidamente en busca de la salida, Ron sabía que se tenía que apurar, el lugar era un gran laberinto lleno de túneles oscuros, tenía que salir de allí si quería llegar a tiempo.

Ron estaba desconcertado dejaba rastro de telaraña para seguir su camino y luego de más de media hora de caminar llegó nuevamente hasta dónde había partido…

-por Merlín, pensaba el pelirrojo, espero que Malfoy no muera, si lo hace nadie creerá que intenté salvarlo, y Hermione, ella menos que ninguno, muchas veces le exprese mis ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, auque ya no las tengo, seguía pensando, es que me lo tengo merecido, si Herms se olvidó de mí y ahora quiere a ese, solo yo tengo la culpa, no supe amarla, la tenía para mí y la desprecié en más de una oportunidad, y sé perfectamente que todos saben que la engañé descaradamente, Merlín, si hasta Rose me vió con Alina…

En la enfermería de Hogwarts…

Todos se quedaron paralizados, es que al llegar a ver la camilla donde descansaba la castaña, vieron muy cerca de ella agazapada dispuesta a atacar y hacerse un festín a la Señora Norris,

-tranquilos, dijo McGonagal, -Harry, ve tú despacio y agarra a Granger,

Harry estaba sudando, cada paso que daba hacia su amiga, veía en los ojos del felino la determinación de atacar y llevarse a su presa…

-tranquila Señora Norris, nosotros de daremos buen alimento, sólo déjeme llegar a una distancia suficiente para no errar el hechizo, decía Harry mientras se acercaba,

Y así con mucho cuidado llegó a unos metros del animal,

-¡petrificus totales! Gritó Harry dándole de lleno a la gata, y de inmediato fue a agarrar a la pobre ardillita que temblaba de miedo,

-tranquila Herms, ya estamos aquí, le dijo y todos fueron hacia ella…

Ron andaba sin parar, iba de un lado para otro no lograba orientarse, él fue siempre un desastre para ubicarse y llegar a un lugar…bajo al rubio despacio y se trasformó,

-Merlín, Malfoy, no logro encontrar la salida, le dijo el pelirrojo a su acompañante esperanzado de que lo escuche,

Draco abrió los ojos,

-esta bien, Weasley, lo intentaste, al decir verdad cuando viniste hacia mí pensé que me matarías,

-bueno, por fin te asuste, rubito, dijo Ron sonriendo,

-¿Por qué no me mataste?, le preguntó Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo,

-por que creo que no te lo mereces… si mi esposa te eligió, debe ser por algo, y con esto no quiero decir que te dejo el camino libre, claro que no, pelearé por ella, pero limpio con las cartas sobre la mesa,

Draco le sonrió agradecido,

-escucha Weasley, trasfórmate, y deja que tu sentido animal te guíe, solo sigue la brisa…

Capitulo 38

-¿Por qué no me mataste?, le preguntó Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo,

-por que creo que no te lo mereces… si mi esposa te eligió, debe ser por algo, y con esto no quiero decir que te dejo el camino libre, claro que no, pelearé por ella, pero limpio con las cartas sobre la mesa,

Draco le sonrió agradecido,

-escucha Weasley, trasfórmate, y deja que tu sentido animal te guíe, solo sigue la brisa…

-Mierda, dijo Ron trasformándose, el rubio era tan inteligente como Hermione, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a él seguir la brisa?, por que siempre necesitaba de ella para lo lógico, siguió pensando, Malfoy, tenía razón, pronto sintió el aire fresco que lo invitaba a seguirlo, y así lo hizo, con su acompañante sobre el lomo, anduvo por casi media hora, y por fin divisó la luz, se sentía agua caer, y la luz entre más avanzaba hacia ella más se hacía potente,

-Mierda, Malfoy, por fin estamos fuera, dijo volviendo a su forma humana, era increíble, la cueva dónde habían estado quedaba detrás de una cascada de agua, y en cuanto Ron salió de allí empezó a gritar de alegría conocía el lugar, sabía como llegar a Hogwarts desde allí, estaba en el bosque prohibido y en pocas horas ya llegaría al la enfermería y podría saber el estado de Hermione…

En la enfermería…

-ahora es nuestro turno, le dijo la medimaga al semigigante,

-sí tendremos que hacer que ese derrame de sangre finalice, pero realmente, no se como, dijo el hombre cabizbajo,

-lo haremos, bien, dijo la medimaga, más para convencerse a sí misma que a Hagrid,

-Herms, linda si tan solo te trasformaras, dijo el hombre casi suplicando…

Y ante la felicidad de todos en especialmente de ellos dos, el milagro sucedió, y la castaña se transformó a la vista de todos,

-oh, Hermione, gracias, le dijo Hagrid llorando,

-fuera a todos, gritó Pomfrey, tengo que trabajar…

-Malfoy, estás feliz, pronto llegaremos y en cuanto te repongas, comenzaremos nuestra lucha por ella, dijo Ron tratando de despertarlo,

Sin embargo, fue ahí cuando advirtió que hacía mucho tiempo que el hombre no le dirigía la palabra,

-Malfoy!! Despierta, le dijo cacheteándolo, pero nada, tomó su pulso apenas se sentía pero todavía estaba vivo, así que el pelirrojo se trasformó para llegar lo antes posible…

2 horas después,

-ya la compensé, dijo Pomfrey alegre, ahora depende de ella de sus ganas de vivir,

-madame Pomfrey, decía Harry gritando…

-es Ron , trae a Malfoy, esta herido,

-por acá… dijo la medimaga, y Harry que lo fue a alcanzar, y ya lo llevaba en brazos, lo deposito en la camilla de al lado de la castaña,

-déjenme trabajar, dijo la medimaga nuevamente,

-Ron se acercó a la cama de la castaña y la besó en los labios…

En la sala de espera,…

-que suerte que lo pudiste traer con vida, dijo Harry,

-sí, fue una lucha terrible pero Lucius y los demás mortios, están muerto, o al menos eso creo, dijo

-lo que importa ahora es que Hermione se recupere, dijo Harry,

-¿está muy mal?, no quiero ni pensar que le pase algo, dijo Ron,

En eso entraron Scorpy y Rose a la sala,

-¿que le pasa a mi mamá?, preguntó Rose afligida,

-bueno ella y Malfoy están internados, dijo Harry,

-¿mi padre también?, dijo el chico afligido,

-todo estará bien, dijo Ron, cuando Rose se largaba a llorar,

-todo estará bien, le dijo Scorpius a Rose mientras la abrazaba.

Capitulo 39

-bueno ella y Malfoy están internados, dijo Harry,

-¿mi padre también?, dijo el chico afligido,

-todo estará bien, dijo Ron, cuando Rose se largaba a llorar,

-todo estará bien, le dijo Scorpius a Rose mientras la abrazaba.

Rose se hundió en los brazos del muchacho, realmente la hacía sentir bien, auque ella aparentaba ser una persona muy segura, en el fondo, tenía mucho miedo, terror mejor dicho de que su madre no despertara…

Ron miraba a su hija de soslayo, nada le dijo, nada le reclamó, era íntegra como su madre, y pensar que él tenía la culpa de que el mortio se la llevara, nunca se lo iba a perdonar, auque ella mejorara, haber permitido que su esposa corriera un riesgo mortal era algo que un Weasley jamás se podía permitir…

Madame Pomfrey tardaba demasiado, los chicos y los grandes estaban desesperados, iban y venían por toda la sala, además escucharon que habían mandado a buscar en forma urgente a Alina la esposa de Malfoy…

-¿no tardan mucho?, dijo al fin Scorpius,

-por Merlín, ¿qué estará pasando?, no quiero ni pensar que Pompy no pueda hacer nada por ellos,

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Rose se quedó perturbada, y tal como le hubiera pasado a su madre, su cara se tornó de un rojo especial…

-¿Por qué me besaste?, le dijo al chico cohibida,

-por que eres la mejor persona del mundo, dijo el rubio,

Ella le sonrió, y para el chico la esperanza le volvía al cuerpo con esa sonrisa…

-que hice para merecerlo,

-¿Qué… que hiciste?, hablaste en plural, incluiste a mi padre en tu súplica,

-por supuesto, yo quiero que él este bien, dijo la chica,

-lo se, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien, y qué mejor de tus labios, yo también deseo que Hermione se encuentre bien, sabes hay algo que no te dije, y creo que no mereces que te oculte cosas, pero es algo muy delicado,

-¿Qué pasa Scorpy?, dime lo que sea,

-sé que tu eres la mejor persona del mundo, también sé que eres abierta y comprensiva, pero yo estoy en una situación distinta a la tuya, yo sé que mis padres nunca se amaron,

-no digas eso, Scorpy, dijo Ros apenada, y dime lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí,

-es que te ataña, y no se…

-ya Scorpy, dilo de una vez,

-se trata de mi padre, y de la persona que él siempre amó, ¿sabes?

-no, no lo sé por que no me lo cuentas, lo que si sé es que tu pa…

-mi padre está enamorado de alguien, alguien con quien nunca ni siquiera fue su novio, yo lo sé porque leí su diario íntimo,

-¿que hiciste que?, dijo Rose indignada,

-sé que no debí hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber por que no se querían entiende, son mis padres y no se aman, pero ahora ya lo acepto,

-se que es duro, mis padres pelean y yo me siento muy mal,

Scorpius, se estremeció, la haría sufrir si le contaba…

-sigue, Scorpy, ¿Qué me ibas a contar?,

-no nada, nada,

-ahora me lo dices y no me mientas,

-es que…

-me lo dices, ya…

-la persona de quien siempre estuvo enamorado mi padre es…es… Hermione Granger.

En la enfermería…

Hermione estaba llena de tubos y con una mesa llena de frascos que la medimaga le inyectaba con regularidad, también a Draco le ponía ciertas sustancias, pero el chico parecía responder mejor, era asombroso, pero Malfoy parecía tener una resistencia superior a las herida, llagas y acumulación de hematomas, era como si su piel, su cuerpo y principalmente su corazón tuvieran un largo entrenamiento para el dolor…

-necesitamos, sangre para Granger, dijo la medimaga al ver que en sus estantes no había ningún frasco con el RH negativo,

-¿que?, dijo una ignota enfermera,

-sangre negativa, A negativa, no hay y es difícil de encontrar,

La mujer salió corriendo a avisarle a McGonagal, ya que era la única que podía requerirla entre los profesores ya que sólo los alumnos mayores podrían donar en caso de ser necesario,

A los diez minutos llega la directora, lo siento Pomfrey pero en los posibles donantes no se encuentra esa sangre con ese factor…

Draco había despertado, veía como si todo fuera un mal sueño, a pesar de estar conciente no podía abrir los ojos, pero escuchaba perfectamente la conversación, -Mierda, ¿cómo no consiguen sangre para ella?, pensaba el rubio, está muy mal, eso significa que Hermione esta muy mal, y yo aquí sin poder mover un ojo, tenía que poder, tenía que recuperarse y besarla, sí pensar en sus labios lo hacían tener más fuerza, recuperarse y besarla antes que sea tarde…


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 40

Mierda, ¿cómo no consiguen sangre para ella?, pensaba el rubio, está muy mal, eso significa que Hermione esta muy mal, y yo aquí sin poder mover un ojo, tenía que poder, tenía que recuperarse y besarla, sí pensar en sus labios lo hacían tener más fuerza, recuperarse y besarla antes que sea tarde…

Rose se quedó en silencio, sin embargo no parecía enojada, lo que alivió al chico que mientras le daba información ya estaba arrepentido…

-es raro lo que me dices, mi madre nunca me habló de un amor distinto al de mi padre, dijo la castañita,

-claro que no, ella no sabía los sentimientos de mi padre, afirmó el chico,

-tú leíste su diario, eso esta mal,

-en realidad es un diario de mi abuela, Narcisa, es lo único que le quedó a mi padre de ella y lo guarda como un tesoro, allí escribió que amaba a tu madre desde que tenía 17 años, y le decía a mi abuela que le perdonaba que lo hubiera obligado a casarse con mi madre, que igualmente él nunca se hubiera atrevido a declararse a Hermione, ya que ella no lo amaba a él si no a Weasley, algo así es lo que está escrito…

-tu crees que ahora lo haga, dijo Rose,

-no lo sé, espero que sí, lo siento pero yo quiero que mi padre sea feliz, y el echo que tus padres no se lleven, tal vez lo anime a declararse, si sobrevive, dijo con una mueca de sonrisa,

-creo que mi madre ama a mi padre todavía, pero si ella no lo ama más a causa de las infidelidades de él, quisiera que fuera feliz, auque no creo que le guste tu padre,

Scorpy frunció el ceño,

-mi padre no es feo, le dijo enojado, se parece a mí, afirmó,

-bueno, dijo Rose pícaramente, eso va en gustos, hay gente que le gustan los hombres, así con poco color en la piel, a otra le gustan los morenos,

-¿a ti te gustan los morenos?, le dijo casi ofendido,

-no, yo no dije…

-sé lo que dijiste, si no te gusta la apariencia de mi padre, tampoco te gusta la mía, así que ¡yo no te gusto!,

Rose se puso a reír, -claro que me pareces lindo, tu sabes que eres lindo, y que tu padre también lo es, solo que si mi madre eligió a mi padre, ellos no se parecen en nada, dijo todavía riendo,

-eso no tiene nada que ver, pero ya no eres mi amiga, dijiste que te gustan los morenos, ve, sé amiga de Andreu Chistor, él sí es moreno,

Rose reía más fuerte, Hombres, pensó realmente estaba molesto por un tonto comentario…-yo soy tu amiga, no la de Andreu, al menos que ya no me quieras como tal,

Scorpius la miró desafiante, -claro que todo es distinto ahora, yo creía que era especial para tí, como tú lo eres para mí, y resulta que prefieres a Andreu, dijo molesto,

-ya basta Scorpius Malfoy, no cambies cosas, ni digas lo que no dije, por que si no la que se enoja enserio soy yo,

-espero que ellos se lleven, así ya que no te gusto, me tendrás que soportar como hermanastro…

Rose no podía creer que se enojara por tan poco, pero sintió pena en su corazón, tal vez lo dicho era realmente importante para él, así que se dispuso a arreglar las cosas, auque solo pensarlo le daba risa…

Se puso seria y alegó, Scorpius Malfoy, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, eres mi mejor amigo, mi único y especial amigo y me encanta que seas rubito, que tu piel sea clara, que tu ojos sean grises y que te parezcas a tu padre, pero lo que más me gusta de vos es que sos bueno, sos la persona más buena que conozco y no te cambiaría por ningún otro,

El chico pareció respirar aliviado, -auque sea un moreno atractivo, le dijo,

-ni que sea el más atractivo moreno que exista, dijo Rose tratando de no reír,

Scorpius sonrió y la tomó de la mano, Rose se quedó más tranquila, no hubiera podido dormir si se enojaba con él, pensó, claro que el chico también era especial para ella…

Ambos se levantaron cuando vieron salir a la medimaga hacia ellos…

En la habitación…

Draco seguía sin poder hablar ni abrir los ojos, parecía un sueño, pero escuchaba perfectamente, tenía que poder abrir sus ojos, tenía que pensar en ella, en besar esos carnosos labios nuevamente…

-necesitamos esa sangre urgente, dijo Pomfrey,

-habrá que ir por ella a Hosmeade,

-menos mal que ahora podemos aparecernos, pero no perdamos tiempo, vallan con Clarise, la enfermera ella sabrá como sacar las muestras de la sangre hasta encontrar la que necesitamos, urgente, esta muy débil, si no la trasfundimos rápido no lo logrará,

-nos vamos Clarise, dijo McGonagal, y ambas desaparecieron,

-ya tiene que ser ya, gritó Pomfrey,

Draco pensaba quien tenía esa sangre, sabía que le era un grupo y factor conocido,… entonces recordó y con un esfuerzo descomunal, gritó:

-¡Alina, ella tiene la misma sangre!,

-Malfoy, reaccionaste, dijo la medimaga consternada, Alina tu esposa, ella está aca afuera, agregó,

Capitulo 41

-¡Alina, ella tiene la misma sangre!,

-Malfoy, reaccionaste, dijo la medimaga consternada, Alina tu esposa, ella está aca afuera, agregó,

Minutos despues…

-necesito saber dónde esta Alina Malfoy, preguntaba Pomfrey alterada,

Rose y Scorpius la miraron…

-está en el pasillo con mi padre, dijo Rose,

-gracias voy por ella, dijo la medimaga,

-¿para que necesitará a mi madre?, dijo Scorpius, a lo mejor mi padre empeoró,

-no pienses eso, Scorpy, él esta bien, le dijo Rose,

-ojala lo este, no se que haría sin mi padre, él lo es todo para mí,

La medimaga salió de inmediato y encontró a la Sra Malfoy charlando con el Sr Weasley,

-disculpe, dijo la medimaga,

-¿Hermione, le pasó algo?, preguntó Ron, desubicado, no esperaba ver ahí a la profesional,

-todavía, no, dijo la medimaga, pero puede llegar a pasarle si no encontramos su tipo de sangre,

-a mi no me dijeron nada, dijo el pelirrojo evitando responsabilidades,

-bueno es que en vez de decir estamos tratando de encontrar su tipo y factor A-,

-yo tengo esa sangre, dijo Alina, feliz,

-lo sé, su esposo acaba de decírmelo,

-Draco esta bien, dijo más alegre todavía, dígame que tengo que hacer,

-solo, pase a la habitación de al lado, voy por los instrumentales de extracción…

Alina entró y Ron lo hizo detrás,

-que bruja es esa mujer, así que le darás sangre a Herms, dijo el pelirrojo, gracias,

-nada de gracias, esto te saldrá muy caro, cariñito, tanto a tí, cómo a mi marido les saldrá muy caro…

Cuando la medimaga entró rápidamente extrajo la suficiente cantidad de sangre para la castaña, y luego dejó libre a la donante…

-ya puede irse, gracias, Weasley llévela al salón comedor y que le den una buena merienda para reponer energías,

-sí claro, dijo el pelirrojo,…se estaba yendo cuando preguntó, ¿cómo esta Herms?

-mejorará, tranquilo, mejorará, dijo Pomfrey y se fue…

En la sala…

Cuando regresó la medimaga, vió a Draco que se había levantado y había ido hasta la camilla de la castaña,

-¿qué hace Malfoy? Usted no puede levantarse,

-claro que puedo, afirmó -¿ya la transfundió, eso que hizo antes era que la estaba trasfundiendo?

-sí era eso, tranquilo, ya esta mucho mejor, ahora solo tiene que descansar,

El rubio miraba a la castaña, con cuidado retiró un rizo que tenía en la cara, -ese pelo rebelde, dijo Draco sonriendo, desde siempre, nunca podo con él, le dijo a la medimaga,

-disculpe la intromisión… pero ¿usted la quiere de verdad?, no es cierto Malfoy,

-sí Pompy, yo la amo desde siempre, pero ambos tenemos nuestra familia,

-acuéstese o me enojo…pero Malfoy… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… luche por ella, hágame caso, la Sa Malfoy no es para usted, y Weasley…es un cabeza hueca, es un inmaduro, ella se merece otra persona, alguien como usted,

-le prometo que voy a pelear Pompy, está vez no la dejaré ir,

La medimaga se fue, sonriendo…

Capítulo 42

-acuéstese o me enojo…pero Malfoy… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… luche por ella, hágame caso, la Sa Malfoy no es para usted, y Weasley…es un cabeza hueca, es un inmaduro, ella se merece otra persona, alguien como usted,

-le prometo que voy a pelear Pompy, está vez no la dejaré ir,

La medimaga se fue, sonriendo…

Alina y Ron a iban hacia el gran comedor…

-así que me piensas cobrar por darle sangre a mi mujer, eso está muy mal, dijo el pelirrojo meloso,

-y ni te imaginas cuanto, pero pensándolo bien yo no tengo hambre, bueno ese tipo de hambre así que empezaré a cobrar mi favorcito,

Alina agarró al pelirrojo y lo introdujo en una de las aulas que para su suerte estaba vacía,

-ven por acá cariño, yo no he estudiado en Hogwarts pero créeme que los armarios de acá son tan famosos cómo los de mi colegio, dijo la mujer e introdujo a un manejable pelirrojo al interior del primer armario que encontró,

-eres insaciable, Alina, ¿es que Draquito no te alcanza?,

-créeme que él le alcanza a todas, auque yo prefiero la variedad, al igual que tú, o me equivoco, dijo con voz melosa y haciendo puchero,

-claro que no te equivocas, dijo Ron mientras le mordisqueaba la boca, me encanta variar, y tú siempre eres de mis preferidas,

-gracias Rony, decía la mujer mientras le bajaba los pantalones, tú también eres mi preferido,

Ron hechizó el lugar para agrandarlo, y una vez ambos desnudos se amaron con furia.

Dos días después…

-cariño, qué bueno que te dieron el alta, decía Alina,

-tengo que darte las gracias por haber sido la donante de Hermione,

-no te será gratis, dijo la rubia con cara pícara,

-si es lo que creo, ve y búscalo por ahí, créeme en mi estado no te serviría, auque cualquier otra cosa, estoy dispuesto a complacerte,

-no era eso, creo que me subestimas, sé que no me deseas desde hace mucho y yo no necesito obligarte a nada, lo nuestro fue claro desde el principio, así que descártalo, somos como dos hermanitos, dijo sonriendo,

Draco también sonrió, en algunas circunstancias, amaba el desparpajo de su esposa…

-y que tienes que pedirme, es decir, cómo quieres que te pague el favor,

-bueno cariño, se trata de Scorpius,

-¿qué le pasa al chico?

-nada, tranquilo, solo que tengo un viaje por más de un año y quiero ir, ya sabes que me encantan y no quiero ocuparme de él, es decir no podría, quiero que firmes mi salida y que tu te hagas cargo del muchacho, bueno tú y Hermione, dijo pícaramente,

Draco primero se puso ceñudo pero luego al escuchar el nombre de su castaña, sonrió,

-esta bien te libero de tu hijo y firmo ese papel,

-gracias Draco eres un amor, dijo la chica besándolo en los labios,

Draco como respuesta le volvió a sonreír,

Minutos antes en la sala de al lado…

Hermione despertó, se vio sola, nadie estaba cerca, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, sentía la boca seca, tomó un poco de agua de un vaso en su mesita de luz, entonces cómo pudo se levantó, parecía estar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero tenía que encontrar a alguien, entonces caminó hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta, al asomarse vio al rubio de sus sueños, besándose con su esposa, sintió un nudo en la garganta, el estómago le dolía y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, más cuando vio como el hombre le sonreía,

-Mierda, solo se estaba burlando de mí, cómo pude imaginar, creer, que me quería, él la ama a ella, es mucho más linda que yo, pensaba la castaña mientras volvía a su cama…

Alina se marchó contenta había obtenido todo lo que quería del rubio, realmente no lo amaba, tal vez el que se lo hayan impuesto a los 17 años era lo que la llevaba a no quererlo como hombre, sino como amigo, buenos amigos que a veces tenían sexo, era cómo se solían auto dominar, la rubia sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan perdido por alguien, y ese alguien siempre tenía el mismo nombre Hermione Jane Granger.

Capitulo 43

Alina se marchó contenta había obtenido todo lo que quería del rubio, realmente no lo amaba, tal vez el que se lo hayan impuesto a los 17 años era lo que la llevaba a no quererlo como hombre, sino como amigo, buenos amigos que a veces tenían sexo, era cómo se solían auto dominar, la rubia sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan perdido por alguien, y ese alguien siempre tenía el mismo nombre Hermione Jane Granger.

La rubia pasó por cerca de su hijo al cual saludó diciéndole que no se verían por largo tiempo, auque ella le mandaría muchas cartas, Scorpius era un chico emocionalmente frágil, no era la primera vez que su madre lo abandonaba por mucho tiempo, eso le hacía mal a pesar que últimamente lo disimulaba muy bien, tanto que Draco no sospechaba el dolor que sentía su hijo por el abandono…

-esta bien, madre, no te preocupes,

-bueno hijo sabes cómo es mi trabajo tú eres grandecito, y tu padre que ya está dado de alta te cuidará bien, cualquier problema le avisas a él,

-claro, madre, dijo Scorpius y la besó,

La rubia le dio un beso cariñoso y se fue raudamente…

El muchacho fue hacia la enfermería para ver a su padre, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y se quedó afuera esperando a Rose, que seguro iba a ir a ver a su mamá…

Draco estaba feliz, le habían dado el alta, su castaña ya estaba bien, y Alina le había dejado el camino libre, sonrió, por primera vez, la vida era bella, pensó, se empezó a vestirse, quería ver a su castaña, pronto estaba ya listo y sin más entró en la sala de la chica, en cuanto Hermione sintió que alguien entraba se hizo la dormida, más cuando advirtió que era el rubio… Draco se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, en un pedacito de cama, con su mano acarició la cara de la castaña, se acercó a besarla en los labios, cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente…

-Hermione, despertaste, dijo eufórico Draco,

-sí hace un rato, le dijo esquivando la cara,

-¿qué pasa?, por que no me dejas besarte, dijo el rubio consternado,

Hermione no podía hablar, se sentía débil, pero tenía un dolor especial en su corazón, lo que la hacía desafiar al muchacho,

-¿te burlaste de mí no?, era todo mentira, solo querías estar conmigo, sexo, solo sexo, ¿no?, te burlaste, dijo casi llorando,

Draco no entendía nada, se tomó la cabeza con su mano y echó hacia atrás un rubio mechón de pelo que le dificultaba verla, -¿qué dices? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te amo, nada fue mentira, yo te amo, repetía desesperado,

-no mientas más, te vi besando a tu esposa y créeme se te veía feliz…

Scorpius estaba sentado esperando a la castañita, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero no las dejaba caer, él era un Malfoy, y no permitiría que nadie lo viera flaquear, Rose que acababa de llegar toma asiento al lado del chico…

-hola Scorpy, dijo la castañita sonriendo,

El chico le devuelve la sonrisa, sólo ella podía hacerlo sonreír en esos momentos…

-viniste a ver a tu mami, me lo imaginé y te estaba esperando,

-sabes demasiado de mí, dijo la chica sonriente,

-lo se, nadie puede superarme, dijo con la típica arrogancia de su padre,

Rose rió, -¿y tu padre?, ¿cómo se encuentra?,

-muy bien, le dieron el alta pero no está en su cuarto, me imagino que estará por salir,

-pero… ¿que te pasa?, te veo triste, dijo la castañita,

-tú, también me conoces, rió el chico,

-nadie mejor que yo, dijo imitándolo, Rose,

El rubio iba a contarle a la chica todo lo sucedido con su madre, cuando un chico entró corriendo…

-¡ROSE! ¡ROSE!, gritaba Albus,

-qué pasa, dijo la chica yendo hacia él,

El pequeño Potter se abrazó a su prima ante la mirada del rubio,

-son papá y mamá, pelearon, están gritando, nunca se habían peleado así, dijo el chico,

-tranquilo Albus, son cosas de adultos,

-no, Rose, ello nunca antes, decía el chico empezando a llorar,

La prima lo abrazó más y le acariciaba el pelo, cosa que no gustó nada a Scorpius,

-tranquilo, Al, tus padres se amigarán ya lo verás,

Por qué Rose, abrazaba así a su primo, ella era de él, y no debía dejarlo solo, pensaba el rubio,

-Rose, la llamó, tengo que hablarte, dijo con voz autoritaria el rubio,

La chica se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto, como que no la molestara, Scorpius enfureció,

-¡Rose! Tengo que hablarte, insistió,

-lo siento Scorpy, lo lamento, ahora no puedo atenderte, no ves que estoy con mi primo,

Estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio…"no puedo atenderte, no ves que estoy con mi primo", "no puedo atenderte, no ves que estoy con mi primo", "no puedo atenderte, no ves que estoy con mi primo",

La cara del rubio se desencajó, "ella lo dejaba a un lado, lo abandonaba, igual que su madre"… "él había puesto toda su vida en sus manos, ya hora lo abandonaba cómo su madre", "lo abandonaba, como su madre"… "como su madre…" Scorpy sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, se retorció agarrándose el pecho, hizo un gemido, un ruido de angustia, un gemido tal, que Rose se dio vuelta para mirarlo…

De inmediato ella se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal, la cara del chico estaba roja, y de ese color pasó a morada, Rose, dejó a Albus sentado y fue hacia él…

-Scorpy ¿qué te pasa?, le dijo tratando de tocarlo,

El rubio se echó hacia atrás, -no te preocupes, no es tú problema, vé con él que sí te necesita,

Rose no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero Scorpius apenas podía hablar,

-siéntate, ¿qué tienes no me asustes?

El chico no le respondió, ya no podía,

-Albus, ve por ayuda, gritó Rose,

Scorpius cerraba los ojos, no podía respirar,

Rose luchaba con la túnica del chico, tratando que le llegara aire,

Scorpius la miró, sonrió y se desvaneció ante los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

Capitulo 44

-Albus, ve por ayuda, gritó Rose,

Scorpius cerraba los ojos, no podía respirar,

Rose luchaba con la túnica del chico, tratando que le llegara aire,

Scorpius la miró, sonrió y se desvaneció ante los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

La chica lo hizo levitar por medio de un hechizo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto dónde estuviera convaleciente su padre,

-que te pasa, Scorpius, por Merlín qué tienes, yo solo quería estar con Albus por que él es mi primo, y lo quiero como tal, pero a ti también te quiero Scorpy, despierta, respira, yo soy tu amiga, siempre voy a serlo,

La puerta se abrió y entró Draco con Pompey, la medimaga de inmediato le dio una droga y le lanzó hechizos,

-¿que tienen Scorpy?, preguntó Rose a Draco que estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hijo,

También entró Hermione, que se había levantado al escuchar los gritos de Albus y al ver la reacción de Draco cuando le dijeron que el chico estaba mal, Rose se abrazó a su madre, y Draco por primera vez pudo reaccionar a las palabras de los presentes,

-Scorpius es un chico con problemas emocionales, sumado a un problema cardíaco, hacía tanto tiempo que no se descomponía que ya ni siquiera me acordaba… decía el rubio nerviosismo, hoy se enteró que Alina se va por un año a trabajar al exterior, pensamos que ya no le afectaba, Alina lo ama, ella no se hubiera ido de saber que él lo tomaría así, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que lo haya alterado así,

-tranquilo Draco se va a poner bien, le dijo Hermione, abrazándolo,

-él estaba enojado conmigo, dijo Rose despacito,

-¿que? Dijo Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo,

-sí Albus vino casi llorando por que Harry y Ginny pelearon,

-¿Qué?, dijo Hermione,

-si los tíos pelearon, Albus me contaba y yo estuve con él, Scorpy también quería decirme algo y yo no lo escuché, yo me quedé consolando a mi primo y él se enojó, luego se puso morado y se desmayó,

-son celos, dijo Draco,

-¿celos?, preguntó Hermione,

-sí, mi hijo no quiere compartir a tu hija con nadie, se alteró, le dio un ataque de asma y con ello un ataque cardíaco, de chico conseguía todo lo que quería de su madre con solo empezar a respirar con dificultad, solo que hoy se desbocó, cuando mejore me va a escuchar, sentenció Draco,

-no lo regañe, dijo Rose,

-¿qué no lo regañe? Si Albus no encuentra a Pompey, podría haber muerto,

Rose se largó a llorar,

-él estará bien, le dijo Hermione a su hija,

-ve a acostarte, no debes estar levantada, yo me quedo con Scorpius, tú ve con tu madre, le dijo a las mujeres,

Hermione se fue con Rose y se acostó,

-sabes mami, creo que Scorpy me quiere mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, y también creo que Draco te quiere mucho más de lo que tú crees, le espetó.

Ron entró a ver a su esposa e hija,

-Herms, supe que despertaste, le dijo dándole un beso que la castaña esquivó y termino en sus mejillas,

-ya estoy bien, gracias por rescatar a Draco, dijo la chica, se que te arriesgaste mucho, y te lo agradezco,

-sí fue muy duro, más que estaba pésimo, es decir Malfoy, dijo recalcando el apellido, estaba muy golpeado y por supuesto no ayudó,

-bueno papi, tú eres del trío de oro, y Harry se ocupó de mami, además tu araña, es poderosa, dijo Rose halagando a su padre,

Si algo le sentaba bien a Ron eran los halagos, sobretodo de su gente y Rose lo sabía, así que le dio un poco de su medicina favorita,

-claro hija tienes razón nadie mejor que yo, para sacar a ese rubito, y tu amor, ¿como te sientes?,

-muy bien Ron, pero tenemos que hablar, dijo seria,

El pelirrojo sabía de que quería hablar le sonrió ambos le pidieron a Rose que los dejaran solos.

Capitulo 45

-muy bien Ron, pero tenemos que hablar, dijo seria,

El pelirrojo sabía de que quería hablar le sonrió ambos le pidieron a Rose que los dejaran solos.

-de que quieres que hablemos, Herms, dijo el pelirrojo entristecido,

-tú sabes, tú no me amas, Ron, por que entonces te empeñas en hacer, como si no pasara nada,

-no es verdad Herms, yo te amo, dijo el pelirrojo intentando besarla,

-ya veo, dijo la chica esquivando el beso, me amas a mí, también amas a Carla, a Melina, a Yeny y hasta me enteré que amas a Alina, le dijo la castaña ya enojada,

-no es cierto, dijo el pelirrojo, yo solo te amo a ti,

Hermione lo miró seria, el chico se pudo muy colorado, y arremetió atacando a su esposa,

-no será que tu eres la que tienes algo con el rubito, la acusó,

-sabes Ron, tienes razón, estoy cansada de tus infidelidades y sí me enamoré de Draco, y es con él con quien quiero estar,

-pues eres mi esposa y nunca estarás con él, sabes, ¡nunca!, y ahora vístete por que si tienes el alta te vienes a casa,

-no tengo el alta, recién reacciono, no lograrás llevarme,

-ya lo veremos recuerda que hasta Pomfrey ama al trío dorado,

Diciendo esto el pelirrojo se fue furioso…

Minutos más tarde…

Draco entra a la habitación de la castaña,

-Hermione, ¿qué es eso que te vas de alta a tu casa?, le preguntó desorientado,

-¿qué? No, es Ron,

-te está obligando, escucha Hermione, lo que viste con Alina, es solo que se estaba despidiendo ella es así, besa a todos, fue un beso inocente,

-no creo en los besos inocentes, le dijo mirándolo seria, igualmente creo en ti y los hechos me has corroborado, Scorpy esta mal por el alejamiento de su madre, lo que hace que no tengas nada que explicarme,

Draco sonrió, y acercándose le robó un tierno y corto beso,

-Ron no quiere separarse, en realidad ni siquiera pude plantearle el divorcio, lo lamento pero no…

-tranquila, yo se que no será fácil,

-es que está empeñado en que Pompy me dé el alta, para que me vaya con él,

-no lo harás, en cuanto Scorpius se recupere, nos vamos a la mansión,

-ya no podemos, Draco, ya no existe el peligro de Lucius, el ministerio…

-al diablo con el ministerio, tú vienes conmigo, solamente por que así lo deseamos, yo no podría vivir sabiéndote con él, no después de lo vivido en la mansión,

-pero soy su esposa, él tiene derecho sobre mí,

-nadie tiene derecho sobre otro ser humano, y yo no dejaré que él te lleve,

En eso Pomfrey entró a la habitación,

-señor Malfoy, su hijo despertó y lo reclama,

-ve con él Draco,

-sí voy, pero tú no te muevas de acá,

Capitulo 46

-señor Malfoy, su hijo despertó y lo reclama,

-ve con él Draco,

-sí voy, pero tú no te muevas de acá,

Draco fue hasta su hijo,

-Scorpius, como fue que te descompusiste así,

-lo siento padre, me descontrolé y no pude tranquilizarme,

-muy mal hecho, ya sabes de que se trata tu enfermedad, no eres un bebe, y tu madre te ama, todos te amamos, Rose estaba preocupada, no debes preocupar así a los que te amamos, y menos a ella que no sabe de tu enfermedad, estaba muy preocupada…

-lo sé padre, puedes llamarla para que venga,

-esta en clases ahora, pero en cuanto pueda seguro que viene, ya que estuvo haciendo eso durante todo el día,

Scorpius sonrió, le gustaba escuchar que ella estaba preocupada y lo iba a ver,

-muy mal hijo, creo que estás muy engreído, no debes sonreír por que ella se preocupa, si sigues portándote así, terminaras como ese ridículo fis muggle, ¡solo!, ¿recuerdas? y nadie va a querer estar en tu compañía,

Draco salió de la habitación de su hijo, como alma que lleva el diablo, lo había regañado lo suficiente y temía que el pelirrojo se llevara a su castaña, por lo cual, fue directo a su habitación,

Scorpius se quedó pensando, era cierto, ahora todos lo querían, él no debía preocuparlos y portarse mal. Menos con Rose, que era tan buena, pero cuando pensaba cómo la chica abrazaba a su primo, su sangre hervía y ni siquiera él entendía el por que?,

Cuando Draco llegó a la habitación encontró a Hermione llorando,

-¿qué pasa? Le preguntó el rubio en cuanto llegó,

La chica se abrazó al rubio, -Ron convenció a Pomfrey, estoy de alta bajo su cuidado, la medimaga me lo dijo, y no quiso escucharme, fue algo raro, ella siempre me escucha, solo repetía que tenía que irme con mi esposo,

-no irás, ahora voy a hablar con ella,

-Draco, no lo hagas, no servirá de nada,

-¿por que dices eso? Pomfrey es una persona muy coherente, entenderá tu situación con Weasley,

-no lo hará, sospecho que Ron…

-que ese idiota ¿que?,

-sospecho que no pudo convencerla…

-pero por Merlín, Hermione, no dices que…

-que como Ron no pudo convencerla la hechizó, le lanzó un Imperios,

La cara de Draco cambió por completo, -está loco, si el ministerio lo sabe, una maldición imperdonable, ni yo…

-no lo digas, Draco tú no harías eso, lo sé,

-vamos nos, ahora cámbiate, te vienes con migo,

-pero Draco, yo soy su esposa,

-deja una nota, que te vas a pensar, que quieres el divorcio,

-no puedo hacer eso, lo lamento, si me atrapa, me quitaría la tenencia de los chicos, Hugo es muy pequeño para no verme, y Rose…

-tranquila, eso no pasará, pero te entiendo, hablaré con Zabini, te acuerdas de él,

-claro, tu amigo, dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa,

-sí mi único amigo, él tiene un bufete de abogados, muggles y mágico, me dirá que hacer para obligarlo a darte el divorcio,

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, -habría que hacer algo para que Pompey salga del transe,

-déjalo en mis manos, yo sé un contra-hechizo, si es un Imperios, no le servirá de nada,

Hermione volvió a sonreír, mientras el rubio la besaba apasionadamente,

Rose por fin encontró un tiempo libre para ir hasta la enfermería,

-Scorpy, ¿ya estás bien?, le pregunta al verlo despierto, mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado del muchacho,

-Rose, por fin viniste, le espetó,

La chica lo miró con enojo y el rubito se dio cuenta que había tirado demasiado de la cuerda…

Capítulo 47

-Rose, por fin viniste, le espetó,

La chica lo miró con enojo y el rubito se dio cuenta que había tirado demasiado de la cuerda…

-lo lamento, lo lamento, repetía Scorpius, no se que me pasa, realmente no quería fritarte, sé por mi padre que has venido a verme innumerables veces,

Rose lo miraba pero no le hablaba, seguía con el rostro enfadado,

-lo siento, linda, creo que de un tiempo a esta parte hago todo mal, es que auque no quiera admitirlo el hecho que mi madre se aya ido…

-pamplinas, dijo la castañita, no te excuses, no fue por tu madre, fue por mi primo Albus,

-está bien, aceptó el rubito, sí fue por él, no soporto que te le tires encima lo abraces y lo toquetees todo, le espetó,

-yo no toqueteo a mi primo, dijo Rose ofendida,

-claro que lo haces, lo acaricias lo besas, lo abrazas, y a mí me dan CELOS, gritó,

Rose lo miró absorta, no sabía si ponerse a reír, gritarle o irse ofendida, -¿CELOS DE MI PRIMO?, grito, es mi primo, además…

-es un hombre, dijo el rubito en voz baja,

-¿un hombre?, disculpa, tenemos 11 años, ¿lo recuerdas?,

-¿y que?, le dijo Scorpius ofendido, ¿soy muy chico para quererte, para estar enamorado de vos, para saber que tu eres con quien me voy a casar?, dime que no puedo amarte porque tengo once años, pero no me digas que tú no me amas, que no me amarás, que te iras con tu primo o con cualquier otro y me abandonaras, no quiero sentir más que el pecho se me rompe, que el aire me falta, por que no puedo quererte, por que soy muy chico para eso, y por que soy chico no puedo saber que es lo que tú sientes por mí, si tengo esperanzas, o si inexorablemente me abandonarás…

Rose lo hizo callar mediante un beso en la mejilla,

-Scorpius, yo no te voy a abandonar nunca, no debes pensar eso, y me siento alagada por tu cariño,

-amor, le interrumpe,

-esta bien, amor…

-¿tú no me amas?, verdad, le pregunta resignado,

-yo te quiero muchísimo, pero no sé que es el amor, además no creo que tú lo sepas,

-prejuicios, dijo Scorpius, pero no lo discutiré, no hoy,

-que puedo decirte para que te sientas mejor,

La cara del rubito se iluminó, -quiero que me digas sí,

-¿Qué?, preguntó Rose confundida,

-quiero que me digas que sí quieres ser mi novia, un noviazgo de chicos de once años, le aclaró, pero mía…

Capitulo 48

-quiero que me digas que sí quieres ser mi novia, un noviazgo de chicos de once años, le aclaró, pero mía…

Draco le echó el contra hechizo a la medimaga, que al instante volvió a ser la de siempre,

-tengo que revisar a Granger, bueno Weasley,

-pero es que usted le dio el alta, creo que se apresuró, dijo Draco,

-claro que lo hice, reveré mi decisión,

Draco se fue tranquilo, tenía que encontrarse con Blaise,

En un bar a unas cuadras…

-Draco tú sabes que las leyes mágicas priorizan a los magos, los hijos son de los padres, más un hijo varón, la niña tal vez pueda recuperarla con el tiempo, pero es imposible que tú te la lleves,

-por Merlín, le es infiel, hace años que la comadreja le es infiel,

-pruebas, una carta, un testimonio, crees que Alina testificará a favor de Hermione,

-Alina se fue de viaje por un año,

-bueno, hombre pruebas es lo que necesitamos,

-las tendremos,

-por lo pronto nada de estupideces, no te la puedes llevar, salvo…

-¿salvo que?,

-salvo una catástrofe, entonces te la llevas y la escondes, nadie puede verla con un hombre que no sea el marido,

-correcto, veré que hacemos,

-recuerda Draco que busque pruebas, le dijo el moreno yéndose…

Draco iba feliz para ver a su castaña, él encontraría las pruebas, buscaría a las amantes y las haría testificar, su castaña sería de él pronto, se divorciaba de Alina y se casaba con ella, todo era felicidad en la cara del chico, Blaise era astuto y lo iba a ayudar…

Llegó a ver a su castaña…

-hola Hermione, ya no estas de alta, le dijo dándole un besito,

-lo se, Pompy no entendía cómo me había dado el alta estaba consternada,

-no es para menos, dijo Draco, ella es muy conciente y tú recién te repones,

Estaban hablando, cuando apareció Ron,

-¡oh!!, veo que estás acompañada, dijo sarcástico Ron, pero amor no te has preparado, vamos que casa nos espera,

Draco quería golpearlo, pero decidió ir por la medimaga…

-pero… lamento que tu amante se halla tenido que ir, creo que no le gusta que yo sea quien gana, -vístete, le ordenó,

Justo entra la medimaga…

-lo siento señor Weasley hubo un error, no se cómo fue que la señora tenía el alta, estoy confundida, lo real es que no puede retirarse hasta nueva orden,

Ron enfureció decidió irse sin mas, pero antes se acercó a la chica,

-escucha Herms, le susurró, no se saldrán con la suya, si no vienes con migo te saco a los chicos, tu eliges,

-yo lo amo a él, le espetó la castaña en el mismo susurro.

-¿tu novia Scorpy, quieres que sea tu novia?,

-claro Rose es lo que más quiero,

-pero, si ahora que somos amigos me haces estos escándalos, si somos novios…

-seré feliz, y nada me hará dudar, solo quiero que aceptes,

La chica se puso a pensar, a ella le gustaba mucho Scorpius, pero se consideraba pequeña, auque es solo una palabra, novios, nada entre ellos iba a cambiar y si con eso su amigo se sentía feliz….

-novios de once años, le dijo la chica sonriendo,

-sí solo eso, y si no quieres nadie se entera, dijo el rubito ansioso,

-esta bien, acepto, seremos novios Scopius Malfoy, le espetó.

Al poco tiempo Draco vió que Weasley se iba furioso del cuarto de la castaña…

-¿que pasó, que pasó Hermione?,

-está furioso, dice que se quedará con los chicos, tengo miedo Draco, yo no puedo vivir sin ellos, tengo mucho miedo,

-tranquila Hermione, le dijo el chico y se sentó en la camilla,

Hermione lloraba Draco se acercó y la besó tiernamente, en eso ven un flash, alguien con una cámara fotográfica les había sacado una foto,

-Mierda, dijo Draco al no poder alcanzar al intruso y sacarle la cámara,

- es una prueba en mi contra, seguro lo mandó Ron, dijo Hermione llorando,

-transfórmate Herms, es hora de irnos a la mansión,

-¿qué?, dijo la chica

-siendo una linda y pequeña ardillita te podré sacar de aquí.

Capítulo 49

-transfórmate Herms, es hora de irnos a la mansión,

-¿qué?, dijo la chica

-siendo una linda y pequeña ardillita te podré sacar de aquí.

La chica se trasformó de inmediato, Draco la tomó en sus manos, era tan dulce verla juntar sus manitas, y rascarse la nariz, que Draco no pudo dejar de besar esa naricita, la ardilla lo miró dulcemente y subiendo por su brazo se escondió en lo espeso del rubio pelo del muchacho…

-sabes que tenemos que desaparecernos fuera de San Murgo, ya que en las instalaciones hospitalarias no se puede, eso es para proteger a los pacientes, estamos cerca Hermione, ¡Mierda allí viene el pobretón!¡escóndete!, le ordenó y la chica se puso detrás de la mata de pelo rubia,

-Malfoy, te veo solo y desorientado, nunca va a ser tuya, entiendes, yo soy su esposo,

-me das lástima, pobretón, le espetó, tienes razón, tú eres su esposo, pero no lo supiste valorar, ella ahora es mía, auque no en los papeles, ¿sabes por que?, por que la llevo en mi corazón y ella, me lleva a mí, en el suyo,

Ron lo miró con furia y se fue queriendo sonreír auque en verdad la sonrisa no le salía,

Draco apuró el paso, sentía a la castaña acurrucada en su cuello, sabía que estaba llorando, pero no se detuvo, lo primero era salir de allí con ella, ya la consolaría, pero en la mansión, tenía que llegar a la mansión…

-SOMOS NOVIOS, gritó Scorpius,

-shiiii!! Le dijo la castañita haciendo señal de silencio con su dedo,

-¿pero por que no quieres que los demás se enteren?, yo estoy feliz que seas mi novia,

-ves Scorpy, ya empezamos,

-no, está bien que no se enteren, se apuró a decir el chico,

-¿qué pasó con tu papá?, estaba muy enojado,

-sí me regañeó feo, estaba enojado por que dejé que mi enfermedad avanzara y no me tranquilicé, no es que yo pueda manejarlo siempre, pero hacía muchos años que no me alteraba tanto,

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, tenía el mismo tic nervioso que su madre, y producía el mismo efecto en Scorpius que a su padre…

-no hagas eso, le dijo el chico,

-¿Qué no haga que?, dijo la castañita,

-no te mierdas el labio, le dijo el chico,

-¿qué lo tengo hinchado?, dijo la chica,

-no es eso, pero solo sé que cuando lo haces… creo que me pongo nervioso, aclaró,

Rose rió, no entendía el por que, su novio se ponía nervioso cuando ella hacía ese gesto…

-trataré de no ponerte nervioso, bueno de no morderme el labio, auque es un tic, y no me doy cuenta, dijo volviéndoselo a morder…

-esta bien, linda, lo soportaré…

Draco caminaba hacia el callejón en cuanto llegó se desapareció,

Miró aliviado el jardín de su casa,

-lo hicimos, Hermione, ya puedes trasformarte auque de ardillita me encantas,

La castaña se trasformó al instante,

-gracias, Draco, lo que le dijiste a Ron fue hermoso, yo te llevo en mi corazón,

Draco no pudo esperar, a pesa de recién llegar a su casa y de no introducirse en el laberinto, tomó ala chica de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente,

-quiero llegar a casa, quiero que estemos junto de nuevo, le susurró,

-primero, tengo que comer algo, Draco muero de hambre,

El rubio se echó a reír, -esta bien glotona, pasaremos primero por la cocina…

Ron iba directo a la habitación de Hermione, algo sospechaba, el ver al rubio salir sin más del hospital no le traía buena espina, al entrar…

-HERMIONE, gritó, -maldición, se la llevó, de inmediato se dio cuenta como lo habían hecho, así que salió corriendo hacia el callejón…

Capitulo 50

-HERMIONE, gritó, -maldición, se la llevó, de inmediato se dio cuenta como lo habían hecho, así que salió corriendo hacia el callejón…

Draco y Hermione habían avanzado por el laberinto de rosas hacia la puerta de la mansión,

-por Merlín Draco que suerte que estoy con tigo jamás podría encontrar la salida yo sola,

-no digas eso amor tú eres la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, siempre recuerda eso,

Hermione sonrió, -tú no te quedas atrás, o crees que no recuerdo cuanto me desafiabas en las clases que teníamos juntos,

-oh, sí recuerdo, también recuerdo que siempre te ganaba en pociones, dijo el chico riendo,

-tramposo, Snape no me dejaba hablar, por…

-excusas, Granger, solo excusas, le dijo mientras la besaba traspasando la puerta de la mansión…

Ron llegó al callejón, sin pensarlo y con mucha furia en su ser, se desapareció había la mansión Malfoy…

Llegó a un lugar lleno de rosas,

-¡mierda! Dijo no veo la puerta principal, se adentró hacia un camino de rosas rojas, tenía que encontrarla rápido, odiaba que Hermione le hiciera eso,

-antes no lo hubiera hecho, el imbécil de Malfoy está influyendo en su personalidad, antes ni siquiera me reclamaba y estoy seguro que siempre sospechó de mis infidelidades, ahora, como ese la respalda, se atreve a todo, pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Herms, no lo dejaré, chillaba el pelirrojo mientras mas se adentraba, de repente miró hacia atrás y vio que los rosales cambiaban de lugar…

-¡que está pasando!, es una trampa, por Merlín, tengo que salir de aquí…

-Estamos en la cocina, ¡Caddy! Ven hemos llegado…

De inmediato se escucho un ¡PLOP! Y apareció el elfo,

-amo Malfoy…ama Granger… que suerte que vinieron,

-Caddy ya te dije que me digas Hermione,

-haznos algo de comer, estamos hambrientos, dijo el rubio mordisqueando los hombros de la chica,

-enseguida amo, antes que devore a la ama Hermione, dijo el elfo,

Draco rió, nadie me deja comerte, auque comerte a besos sería el plato mas delicioso de mi vida…

Scorpius ya dado de alta se incorporaba a las clases, le primera era pociones, estaba feliz porque vería a su Rose, al verla fue corriendo hacia ella,

-hola linda, como estas,

-muy bien Scorpy, pero hace media hora que nos vimos, dijo riendo,

-mucho tiempo para mí, me dieron el alta, dijo sonriente,

Ella lo miró y solo le lanzó una sonrisita,

-ven ahora que somos novios, no te sientes con tu primo, siéntate con migo,

-pero Scorpy, somos de distinta casa, dijo la chica negándose,

-no te aflijas Rose "unión de las casas" , es lo que los mayores quieren no?

Rose rodó los ojos y se sentó junto al chico, para peor el Slytherim se había sentado en primera fila,

Cuando entró Lupín…

-veo que hay cambios en el salón, dijo divertido el licántropo,

Rose se puso de todos los colores,

-me parece muy bien, dijo el profesor, dime Malfoy, ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió, sentarte con una Gryffindor?,

-bueno lo pensé… es que Rose no es cualquier Gryffindor, ella es mi novia, espetó el chico.


	11. Chapter 11

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 51

-veo que hay cambios en el salón, dijo divertido el licántropo,

Rose se puso de todos los colores,

-me parece muy bien, dijo el profesor, dime Malfoy, ¿cómo es que se te ocurrió, sentarte con una Gryffindor?,

-bueno lo pensé… es que Rose no es cualquier Gryffindor, ella es mi novia, espetó el chico.

Rose se puso pálida, lo patió, por debajo del pupitre,

-auch, dijo el rubio, Rose lo miró y el pequeño supo que no debía hablar más,

Lo mismo advirtió Lupín que para evitar un rompimiento de la nueva pareja, cambió de tema,

-veremos la poción pagina 589.-abran los libros, y empiecen,

-por que me pateaste, dijo el rubio en susurro fingiendo hacer el trabajo,

-Scorpius Malfoy, cómo fuiste capaz de decirle a todos que éramos novios, nada menos que a un profesor, susurraba histérica,

-pero es que estoy feliz y quería…

-habíamos quedado que nadie se enteraría,

-lo se Rose, dijo puchereando, pero no pude aguantar…

-estás loco Scorpy, y creo que yo también ya que te sigo en tus locuras,

-no, tu me quieres, le dijo,

-claro, pero tú lo arruinas todo, por que no piensas, usa esa cabeza que Merlín te dio,

-yo soy un ser pensante, dijo ofendido el rubito,

-ha sí, si piensas tanto, dime sabes que tengo once años,

-claro Rose, yo también por eso estamos en primer curso, dijo rodando los ojos,

-y también sabes que tengo un padre, ¿no?,

-claro, dijo el chico,

-bueno sabes qué hará mi padre si se entera que tengo novio a los once años, le dijo con burla,

Scorpius empezó a palidecer,

-mi padre, mínimo, me saca del colegio, y me manda a cualquier otro, con lo celoso que es,

El rubito entendió todo en un segundo su idea de gritar su noviazgo a los cuatro vientos se había convertido en algo pésimo, ¿qué iba a hacer, si Weasley se llevaba a la castañita?, empezó a respirar mal, Rose lo miró y le espetó,

-Scorpius, ya lo dijiste, ahora controla esa enfermedad, que lo último que falta es que tengan que llamar a tu padre y Lupín le cuente,

El chico se tomó la cara entre las manos, y empezó a manejar su respiración, en pocos minutos ya respiraba normalmente,

Rose rodó los ojos y empezó a realizar la poción…

Draco y Hermione comían en la cocina de la mansión,

-amo, quiere más, decía Caddy,

-no vete a descansar, dijo el rubio,

-pero amo, no estoy cansado, dijo el elfo,

-vete, ya, no lo repito, dijo el rubio riendo,

El elfo guiñó un ojo a la castaña y desapareció,

-que lindo es Caddy, y que desenvuelto, no tiene ninguna costumbre de sus padres,

-logré que se vistiera, y que no sea tan ceremonioso, pero todavía se golpea, dijo frustrado,

-lo se, cómo está Scorpius, lo viste,

-él está bien, solo es un poco manejador, además de no querer mucho al hijo de Potter, espetó el rubio,

-¡Harry, Ginny!, se habían peleado y no supe que pasó, tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarlos, dijo la castaña,

-de acá no te vas, de últimas traigo a esos dos, dijo el rubio amarrando a la chica,

-prométeme que te ocuparás, dijo la chica,

-claro amor, pero si ya comiste, ahora quiero comerte a vos,

La chica rió, y ambos se fueron hacia la habitación conyugal,

Estaban abrazados tirados en la cama cuando escucharon un ¡plop!,

-Caddy, que haces aquí, dijo Draco molesto,

-amos disculpen, pero hay un intruso en el laberinto…

Capitulo 52

-Caddy, que haces aquí, dijo Draco molesto,

-amos disculpen, pero hay un intruso en el laberinto…

Draco se levantó de golpe,

-mierda, debe ser Weasley, dijo, Hermione, tú ve con Caddy y escóndete, cualquier problema te vas por el túnel, entendiste amor…

Hermione rodó los ojos,

Draco sonrió, -sí claro como no ibas a entender, redijo hiendo, es que estoy nervioso,

Hermione se acercó y lo besó en los labios,

-ahora estoy más tranquilo, dijo seductoramente y se fue hacia la puerta principal,

Cuando estaba llegando siente de nuevo un ¡plop!

-¿Caddy que pasa?, hay otro intruso en el laberinto, pero este es su amigo, el señor Zabini,

-que bueno que haya llegado justo, dijo Draco, -Caddy, ve por él y tráelo,

-pero amo… ¿y la ama Hermione?,

-luego vas por ella,

El elfo desapareció al momento y a los pocos minutos volvió con el moreno…

-Draco, por Merlín, quita ese laberinto si Caddy…

-ese es el punto que ningún indeseado encuentre la entrada,

-¿pero yo?...

-por eso estás aquí, -Caddy ve con la ama,

El elfo desapareció, y el moreno empezó a cuestionar los actos del rubio,

-¿no me digas que Granger está acá?

-sí te lo digo,

-y esa araña asquerosa de ahí afuera…

-ese es Weasley, que en su forma arácnida está siguiendo el rastro de la puerta, no tenemos mucho tiempo,

-mierda Draco, no debe encontrarla acá, -te habrás enterado de Potter, ¿no?, encontró a la pelirroja con u tipo, y se armó un escándalo, Potter se divorcia…

-oh, no! cuando Hermione se entere…

-están golpeando la puerta, dijo el moreno,

-ese, es él, dijo el rubio,

-tranquilo hazlo entrar y niega todo, dijo Zabini,

-que quieres aquí, Weasley, espetó el rubio apenas abrió, la puerta,

-pero Malfoy, ¿no tienes sirvientes o es que están escondiendo a mi esposa?,

-si los tengo, pero a las alimañas las atiendo yo, y si se te escapó tu esposa, yo no tengo la culpa,

-déjalo que revise la casa, dijo Zabini saliendo se las sombras,

-veo que estas acompañado…

-Weasley, saludó Zabini, quiero informarte que soy el abogado de la señora Weasley así que tendremos que vernos seguido, además ya te llegará la demanda de divorcio de mi clienta,

El pelirrojo entró enfurecido y empezó a revisar la mansión, pero como era muy grande se perdió en varias oportunidades,

-¿por fin te convenciste que no está? dijo Draco,

-nos volveremos a ver, Malfoy, Zabini, dijo el pelirrojo,

-Caddy, gritó el rubio y con un ¡plap! Apareció el elfo,

-acompaña al señor fuera de la casa…

En la casa de Harry…

-pero Harry, solo me caí encima de él, por que no quieres creerme,

-mira Ginny, yo sé todo lo que se dice de ese Matius, y tú lo defendáis,

-yo lo defiendo, por que con migo fue y es un caballero, nunca dijo ni hizo nada incorrecto,

-¿que te tenga encima agarrándote de la cintura y con toda la blusa levantada, no es incorrecto?, dijo Harry tremendamente furioso,

-Harry, amor, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que me caí arriba de él, nos fuimos al piso y la ropa se me levantó, justo ahí entraste vos,

-a sí y por que se rió cuando le pregunté,

-por que ustedes tienen una disputa personal y me usan a mí, para sus pleitos, y sabes que Harry Potter, ahora la que se divorcia soy yo, dijo Ginny y se fue llorando.

En Hogwarts…

Todos los chicos fueron a preguntarle a Rose sobre su noviazgo, sobretodo Albus que fue el primero que la interrogó,

-dime Rose que es eso que estas de novio con él, dijo el moreno,

-bueno es que nos llegamos muy bien, decía la chica,

-¿el tío Ron lo sabe? Dijo el chico,

-no Albus, y no digas nada, por favor, dijo la castañita,

Albus frunció el ceño, cosa que no le gusto a cierto rubito,

-escucha Potter, si dices algo te acordarás de mí, dijo Scorpius amenazando…

En la mansión Malfoy…

Draco y Hermione, estaban en la recámara nuevamente,

-ya pasó todo, dijo el chico besándola,

-será difícil, que me pueda divorciar, dijo ella,

-ya veremos tranquila, sabes el problema de Potter y la pelirroja, es por celos, él cree que ella le es infiel, me lo dijo Blaise,

-por Merlín, todo mal, dijo la chica,

-todo no, dijo él y empezó a besarla, cosa que la chica siguió, estaban solos y se amaban, por eso hicieron el amor toda la noche…

Capitulo 53

-por Merlín, todo mal, dijo la chica,

-todo no, dijo él y empezó a besarla, cosa que la chica siguió, estaban solos y se amaban, por eso hicieron el amor toda la noche…

Despertaron abrazados, él fue el primero y no pudo evitar comerle la boca a besos,

-buenos días dormilona,

-buenos días, Draco, ¿no sabes que no debes despertar a una mujer de sus sueños?,

-¡ah no! ¿y si despierta superamos lo soñado?,

-bueno, superemos, auque mi sueño,

-guau mientras sueñes con migo,

-¡siempre!, dijo besándolo apasionadamente, iban quitándose la ropa cuando…

-¡plap!, lo lamento amo, pero es urgente, gritó Caddy detrás de puerta,

El rubio se levantó preocupado, conocía al hijo de Dobby y era un elfo muy medido, no hubiera vuelto a interrumpir de no ser realmente importante,

Draco salió vistiéndose y en el salón se encontró con Zabini,

-por Merlín ¿que pasa?,

-lo lamento amigo pero Weasley acaba de presentar un amparo mágico, por lo cual si se lo concede el ministerio, por ser el varón, puede obtener hoy mismo la tenencia de los menores,

-no puede ser, Hermione se muere, ¿que hay que hacer, Blaise?

-Granger se tiene que presentarse ahora sin perder tiempo, y debo decirte que es mejor que tú no vayas,

-cómo no voy a ir, me muero si no voy, auque los espere afuera,

-esta bien, no discutamos más, ve por ella,

-ya estoy lista, dijo Hermione yendo hacia el rubio,

-vamos, dijo Zabini y los tres se desaparecieron…

En Hogwarts…

-Scorpius, por que tratante así a mi primo, lo has amenazado, dijo la castañita muy enojada,

-lo siento Rose, es que si tu padre te aleja de mí,

-no seas drástico, nadie me va a alejar, al menos, que sigas metiendo la pata,

Scorpius la miró ofendido, -me parece que no debes hablarme así, antes no me ofendías,

-por Merlín Scorpius, dijo cansada,

-ves, ya no me dices Scorpy, dijo el chico, parece que te tengo cansada, le espetó y sin decir más se fue,

-hay, "hombres", pensó la chica cansina, pero no lo siguió, tenía que escarmentarlo, desde que eran "novios" no tenían un minuto de paz, así que se fue sola a su sala común…

En el ministerio…

-Zabini llegaba con la castaña, el moreno había presentado también un amparo mágico, pero por ser la madre, tenía menos peso legal…

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver salir a Ron charlando con el juez interviniente en el caso,

-disculpe su Señoría, dijo Zabini, tenemos audiencia, le espetó al ver que el magistrado se iba con el pelirrojo,

-no, abogado, ya no hay audiencia, temo que le llegará a su defendida la notificación correspondiente,

-no puede ser, mi amparo tiene validez legal, refutó Blaise,

-ya no, lo siento, ya se ha dictado sentencia, y como usted sabe en casos de tenencia de menores, la sentencia no puede apelarse,

-tengo por validado, que usted le ha otorgado la tenencia al padre,

-abogado, ya le llegará la notificación pero como veo que está con la señora Weasley, le doy el veredicto, acá tiene una copia fiel,

El moreno leyó en voz alta, mientras Ron le sonreía a Hermione quien empezaba a llorar…

En el día de la fecha se deja constancia del siguiente fallo,

Por encontrarse a la señora Weasley culpable de infidelidad en primer grado, teniendo ante mí las pruebas necesarias, se otorga la tenencia de sus hijos menores de edad, Rose y Hugo Weasley a favor de su padre, el señor Ronald Weasley, estando sujeto al criterio del favorecido las visitas por parte de la acusada.

Hermione se largó a llorar…

-no me hagas esto, Ron, tú sabes que no es verdad, tú sabes que eres el infiel, por favor, Ronald, no me quites a mis hijos, Ron, no lo hagas, por los buenos tiempos, si tú no me amas, Ron, por piedad, no me alejes de ellos, no lo hagas, decía mientras caía al suelo llorando, el pelirrojo la miraba atónito, nunca pensó que ella se humillaría así delante de todo el ministerio, más cuando la mayoría de las presentes eran sus amantes…

Hermione lloraba en el suelo, Blaise trataba de consolarla, pero más que a ella, estaba refutando al juez, entonces a lo lejos, apareció Draco, que al verlo Hermione se levantó y corrió hacia él,

-los perdí, Draco, los perdí, no voy a poder vivir sin mis hijos, no lo voy a poder hacer…

Tranquila Hermione, decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tranquila algo se podrá hacer,

-no, Draco los perdí, Ron me los quitó, no los volveré a ver, yo los amo, no los veré, los perdí,

Ron seguía estático, miraba a Hermione llorar, suplicar, rogar por sus hijos, también vió a su enemigo abrazándola y llorando junto a ella, entonces no aguantó más y espetó,

-espere Señor Juez, tengo que decirle algo.

Capitulo 54

Ron seguía estático, miraba a Hermione llorar, suplicar, rogar por sus hijos, también vió a su enemigo abrazándola y llorando junto a ella, entonces no aguantó más y espetó,  
-espere Señor Juez, tengo que decirle algo.

Ron se tomó la cabeza con las manos, miró a Hermione, y le dijo,  
-ya no llores, Herms,  
El ministerio era un tumulto de gente, todos de las oficinas habían salido a ver, y entre ellos estaba Harry que fue corriendo a ver a sus amigos,  
-¿qué pasa?, dijo el moreno, todos a trabajar ordenó y auque de mala ganas los curiosos, se fueron,  
-es que Weasley, quiere quitar la tenencia de los hijos a Granger, la demanda por infidelidad, dijo Zabini,  
Harry miró a Ron seriamente, no puedo creer esto, dijo Harry,  
-disculpe Señor Weasley, dijo el Juez, tiene algo que decirme, por que tengo otra audiencia, y estoy retrazado,  
-no llores más Herms, dijo mirando a la castaña, retiro la denuncia no quiero la tenencia total de los niños,  
Hermione y Draco lo miraban sin poderlo creer,  
-lo lamento, pero la ley mágica ya ha dado su fallo, y una sentencia por infidelidad no puede apelarse, auque usted retire la denuncia, además existen pruebas contundentes aportadas por usted mismo, Weasley,  
Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez en los brazos de Harry que había acudido a ella,  
-entonces Juez la ley se ha equivocado, por que yo soy mucho más infiel que ella, y desde hace muchos años, además si necesita pruebas, puedo llamar a alguna de las secretarias del Juzgado y hasta alguna que otra señora respetable, ya que todas ellas fueron mis amantes,  
Draco volvió a abrazar a Hermione, y Harry fue a apoyar a su amigo,  
-señor Weasley, esa acusación es muy grave, si usted la formula efectivamente, será un escándalo,  
-no necesito formularla si usted retira mi denuncia contra mi esposa, bueno ex esposa, también haré un divorcio de común acuerdo, dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo,  
-no se preocupe Weasley haré de cuenta que recién llego, dijo el magistrado y se fue,  
Harry tomó del hombro a su cuñado y se lo llevó de ahí,  
-Draco Hermione y Blaise, estaban felices,  
-hermano se han salvado, de una buena, dijo el abogado palmeando a su amigo,  
-Hermione, estas bien, le dijo Draco al ver que la chica estaba estática,  
-sí amor, no puedo creer que…,pero Draco no la dejó continuar besándola con pasión…

En el bar de la esquina…

-Ron, es lo mejor, hiciste lo mejor, tú no tienes remedio y Malfoy…  
-lo sé Harry, y eso es lo que me tiene peor, él es mucho mejor que yo, él la ama, sabes, ví como su padre lo torturó hasta desmayarlo, pero él no dijo nada, la protegió con su vida, curioso, su enemigo número uno, y lo más curioso, es que yo también puedo protegerla con mi vida, por que la amo, a mi manera la quiero mucho, pero no puedo serle fiel…  
-ella va a ser feliz, y tú también, encontrarás a quien amar de verdad, y cuando lo hagas notarás la diferencia, dijo Harry,  
-sí, creo que lo haré, pero dime que pasa con mi hermana, ayer la llamé y estaba llorando, no creerás…  
-no, Ron, yo también soy un idiota, me creí unos chismes, y ahora Ginny no quiere perdonarme,  
-ella te ama, lo hará ya verás, dijo el pelirrojo,  
-eso espero, no puedo vivir sin Ginny, dijo Harry pensativo…

En Hogwarts…

Hacía más de medio día que Scorpius no veía a Rose y ya se estaba desesperando,  
Había ido a la biblioteca pero la chica que siempre se la pasaba ahí, no estaba,  
-Merlín Rose, dónde te metiste decía el chico mientras la buscaba,  
Ya era hora de la cena así que la vería en el gran comedor, cuando Scorpius llegó vió a Rose charlando animadamente, con Albus, lo que lo enfureció, entró haciendo todo el barullo que pudo y varias chicas de las distintas casas lo miraron con admiración, es que cuando Scorpius Malfoy se lo proponía todas las chicas caían a sus pies, él por ser más alto de lo común a su edad, su pelo rubio sus grises ojos y su arrogancia, hacía que hasta las alumnas de años superiores lo admiraran,  
-vaya Rose, acaba de entrar tu novio, dijo Albus burlando,  
-ya lo ví, pero…  
-pelearon, dijo el chico, por eso se pavonea por ahí, mira cómo lo miran esas alumnas,  
-ya lo ví, no soy ciega, dijo Rose, claramente celosa,  
La chica fingió no importarle y siguió comiendo, pero no pudo evitar mirar para la mesa de su novio, Scorpius la saludó con la mano, ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa,  
-Mierda, lo hace a propósito, pensó al rubito, quien le hizo señas que después de la comida se verían, a lo que la chica acepto,  
Luego de la comida…

-a dónde vas, le dijo agarrándola de un brazo,  
-iba a verte, no te ví ahí escondido,  
-no estaba escondido, solo que…  
-bueno para que me quieres, dijo Rose,  
-quiero, que hagamos las paces, no podemos estar tanto tiempo peleados,  
Rose sonrió,  
-tanto tiempo, le dijo, claro, hagamos las paces, dijo ella riendo,  
Scorpius la agarró de los hombros, -¿novios de nuevo?,  
-sí Scorpy, novios siempre, dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Capitulo final

-tanto tiempo, le dijo, claro, hagamos las paces, dijo ella riendo,  
Scorpius la agarró de los hombros, -¿novios de nuevo?,  
-sí Scorpy, novios siempre, dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Draco y Hermione se fueron hacia la mansión, todo había terminado, por fin podrían ser felices, pero como siempre en la vida hay un pero… Hermione estaba muy preocupada por le reacción de sus hijos, principalmente de Hugo, y Draco auque no lo admitía, también estaba ansioso por saber la reacción de Scorpius…  
-iremos mañana a Hogwarts, te parece Hermione,  
-sí Draco será lo mejor, iré por Hugo a la madriguera y luego de decirle todo a Molly, sabes, sé que ella lo tomará bien, siempre fue como una madre para mí,  
-lo se Hermione, se que la señora Weasley es una buena persona, a veces me da vergüenza el acordarme cómo la trataba y los motes que le ponía de chico,  
La castaña se sonrió, se empezó a recordar de los sobrenombres de la buena de Molly, -la solías llamar, "pobretona mayor", "La gallina clueca y sus hijitos", "la reina de la casucha pordiosera",  
-ya basta Hermione, no me lo recuerdes, dijo el rubio,  
Ambos echaron a reír,  
-mañana iremos, pero ahora futura señora Malfoy, la noche es nuestra…  
Hermione le iba a decir algo, en realidad iba a hablar pero se contuvo…  
Draco sonrió, -claro que antes comeremos algo, le dijo riendo,  
Hermione sonrió pero se puso colorada, le dio vergüenza…  
-escucha Hermione, crees que solo por tí, iremos a comer, yo también necesito de ese alimento, auque prefiero del otro, dijo seductoramente,  
Fue la noche más hermosa de sus vidas, Draco había preparado una cena con velas, Hermione se puso un vestido lila que encontró en su cama, y Draco un hermoso traje gris como sus ojos, ambos parecían estar en un cuento de hadas, la felicidad le salía por los poros, se amaban, se comprendían, se complementaban, se entendían, eran la perfecta mitad uno del otro, por eso eran felices…  
-ven acá amor, le dijo el rubio echado en la cama,  
-gracias por las rosas, Draco, gracias por ser tan bueno con migo, tan dulce,  
-es por egoísmo, sabes, me vuelves loco,  
Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio,  
-mala, le dijo, si haces eso me vuelves más loco, susurró, mientras le quitaba el vestido,  
Se amaron toda la noche, sus cuerpos se deseaban con pasión, entre más se amaban, más se deseaban y solo se quedaron dormidos muy de madrugada…

Al otro día…

-Molly, vine por Hugo,  
-oh, hija, ya Ron nos dijo,  
-lo siento Molly,  
-no tienen de que disculparse hijos, mi hijo no se comportó como debía y yo quiero que seas feliz, hija, y si Malfoy…  
-lo es Molly,  
La vieja señora Weasley les sonrió con dulzura y luego le dio un beso a cada uno…

En Hogwarts…

-¡mami, Hugo!, que lindo que vinieran dijo Rose sorprendida, la directora me mandó a llamar pero no sabía…  
En eso entra Scorpius con Draco, Rose se puso pálida, -¿a caso ya saben lo del noviazgo?, pensó,  
-¿de que se trata todo esto?, dijo Scorpius que estaba tan intrigado y angustiado como Rose, más por la cara que tenía su padre…  
-tenemos que hablar sobre un noviazgo, dijo Draco,  
El rubito palideció, estaban perdidos, su padre se había enterado y también la familia de Rose, se la iban a llevar a ella o a él,  
-no tiene nada de malo, espetó el rubito súbitamente,  
-ya lo sabemos, dijo Hermione, no es por que tenga algo malo es que queremos su opinión, dijo la castaña sorprendida de que lo sepan…  
-bueno a nosotros no nos parece nada malo a pesar de la edad, dijo Rose,  
Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿los estaba tratando de viejos?,  
Hugo miraba a unos y a otros sin entender nada…  
-bueno me alegra que lo tomen tan bien, dijo la castaña, nosotros nos amamos, afirmó,  
-¡no!, nosotros nos amamos, dijo Scorpius,  
-¿de que hablan ustedes?, dijo por fin Draco,  
-¿y ustedes?, dijo Rose,  
-nosotros hablamos de nuestro noviazgo, el mío y el de Rose, dijo Scorpius,  
-y nosotros hablamos del nuestro del mío y Hermione, dijo Draco,  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, luego de un rato…  
A mi me parece bien los dos noviazgos, dijo Hugo, quiero que todos sean felices, agregó el pequeño…  
-¿y papá?, preguntó Rose,  
-no te preocupes por él, papá tiene muchas novias, dijo Hugo,  
Los cinco se echaron a reír, todo estaba más que bien…

En la mansión Malfoy…

-vaya, nuestros hijos, que precoses, estar de novio a su edad, dijo Draco,  
-si mi amor, se veían tan lindos, juntos, dijo Hermione,  
-¡no, mejor que nosotros!, dijo el rubio trayéndola hacia él,  
Hermione se mordió el labio,  
-no hagas eso que me vuelve loco, dijo besándola,  
Ella rió, y lo besó,  
-¿te casarás con migo?, preguntó el rubio,  
-en cuanto podamos, dijo ella,  
-para toda la vida, Hermione Granger,  
-para toda la vida, Draco Malfoy.

FIN

EPÍLOGO

Todas las luces estaban encendidas, la capilla estaba llena de magos, muchos de ellos conocían a la pareja desde pequeños, Hermione estaba hermosa, su vestido color crema la hacía parecer un ángel, su figura estaba esbelta, radiaba felicidad, eso era lo que decía la gente cuando la vió llegar, en el altar un hombre de rasgos finos, alto y de larga cabellera rubia, miraba llegar extasiado a la mujer de su vida…  
En primera fila cómo muestra de aceptación unánime, se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y entre ellos con una sonrisa verdadera, se encontraba Ron Weasley de la mano de Luna Lovegood, su novia oficial, por quien el pelirrojo había jurado cambiar…  
Los padrinos de la boda eran Ginny y Harry, Potter, sí, Potter, ya que nunca se divorciaron, como hacer semejante cosa si son el uno para el otro, también estaba cerca del nervioso novio, Blaise Zabini, junto a una pelirroja despampanante, después de todo él era el único soltero empedernido…  
Entrando junto a Hermione, llevándole una especie de cola del vestido iban sus tres hijos, si tres, ya eran tres hijos de la pareja auque dos de ellos iban a formar su propia familia, eso era claro, Scorpius se los hizo saber, todo estaba bien salvo que él nunca iba a llamar hermana a Rose, por que era su amor, los adultos lo entendieron como tal… en el costado y con una canastita con los anillos estaba Hugo, muy emocionado…  
Hermione iba hacia Draco, ambos sonreían, eran felices…  
-estas hermosa, susurró el rubio al verla llegar,  
Hermione nerviosa se mordió el labio,  
-aca, no… por Merlín dijo Draco,  
La hizo reír, y a la vez sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, lo cual hizo que el sacerdote-mago la mirara sonriéndole,  
-señora Hermione Jane Granger, acepta por esposo al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy,  
-sí acepto,  
- señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, acepta por esposa, a la señora Hermione Jane Granger,  
-sí acepto,  
-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…  
Cosa que el rubio hizo apasionadamente…

-crees que nuestro casamiento será igual, dijo Scorpius a su novia,  
Rose rió, realmente ese chico era seguidor, pensó, le daba ternura la forma en que la quería y la forma en que se lo hacía saber…  
-supongo que será igual de romántico, dijo la chica, pero a veces tengo miedo…  
-¿miedo?, dijo él desconcertado,  
-sí, miedo a despertarme un día y que no me quieras más, dijo la chica, tu eres, así tan seguro de lo que quieres, tan constante, me haces sentir siempre que me amas, que yo ya no podría vivir sin ti, dijo la chica abriendo su corazón,  
- pues quédate tranquila amor, eso no pasará dijo Scorpius y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios…

Días después…

-se puede saber, que tanto hacías con Harry y Ron todo este tiempo, dijo la castaña a su esposo,  
-jaajjaja ya te enterarás amor,  
-no es justo, me dijiste que en la luna de miel me lo dirías, mañana regresamos y no se nada,  
-esta bien Hermione, vamos,  
-¿vamos?, ¿a dónde vamos?,  
-a la colina vamos de parranda, le dijo el rubio  
-¿parranda?, a la colina, me intrigas amor,  
-vamos, dijo el chico jalando hacia una linda colina que estaba a unos metros de la cabaña,  
-bueno amor, había algo que yo Draco Malfoy, no podía hacer, y que estuve practicando mucho, gracias a Potty y Wealy, dijo burlando, lo logré…  
-yo todavía no entiendo, dijo la castaña…  
Habían subido a la cima de la pradera, era liadísima llena de pequeñas florcillas,  
-vamos, trasfórmate, Hermione, quiero ver a esa linda ardillita,  
Hermione lo miró y rió, no entendía nada pero se tras formó, cuando lo hizo vió a su lado a un hermoso hurón, blanco y peludito que le daba un besito a la ardillita en la nariz…  
Ambos corretearon por el llano, felices, cómplices, enamorados, por que si algo se notaba en ellos era el amor.  
FIN.


End file.
